The Storyteller and The Impossible Girl
by Linaelly
Summary: [TRADUCTION] "Bonjour ! Êtes-vous prête pour l'histoire ?" Quand Clara rencontre un homme mystérieux nommé Jim Moriarty, qui est plein de secrets et de récits, elle est intriguée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un homme dangereux et ses contes de fées ont à voir avec le Docteur ? Et Clara pourrait-elle vraiment tomber amoureuse d'un criminel consultant ? Clara Oswald/Jim Moriarty.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

(Impossible de mettre de lien ici, mais n'hésitez pas à aller lire la fiction originale (sous le même titre de The Storyteller and The Impossible Girl) de sociocath)

 _/Note de la traductrice : Hey there! Comment allez-vous ? Me revoilà sur cette belle plateforme de partage qu'est ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?_

 _Bon, c'est sûr que c'est pas comme si je postais une fic, mais une traduction, c'est tout aussi bien ! Non ? ...Non ? Si ! C'est tout aussi bien !_

 _P.S. : J'ai laissé les messages de l'auteur en début de chapitres parce que... euh... je vais au bout des choses ?\_

 **Salut les gars :D C'est moiii, l'auteur ! Donc, j'étais juste assise là, sur Twitter et autres- dont consiste ma vie essentiellement – Après avoir regardé The Reichenbach Fall.** **Ensuite, j'ai pensé, hey – Wholock. Hey – Clara Oswald et Jim Moriarty.** **Hey – NOUVEAU SHIP !**

 **J'ai été obsédée instantanément, et beaucoup de gens sur Twitter semblaient penser que c'était une bonne idée aussi, alors j'ai commencé cette fanfic ! Un ami de Twitter m'a donné de l'inspiration et j'ai juste eu à écrire quelque chose à ce sujet !**

 **Donc… J'espère que vous aimez, et j'espère vous faire shipper Clariarty (Je ne sais pas… Si vous pensez à un meilleur nom de ship pour eux, s'il vous plait, dites-le moi). Profitez et aidez un écrivain et laissez une review, hein ?**

Clara Oswald avait toujours aimé les histoires. Quand elle était plus jeune, sa mère lui en lisait souvent, et elle adorait se laisser vivre dans un monde de fantaisie durant ces précieuses heures. 101 Lieux à Voir avait toujours été son favori. Elle lisait tout le temps, dans la salle de bain, recroquevillée dans son fauteuil favori, même en faisant des soufflés. La plupart de ses livres n'étaient pas dans les meilleures conditions, humides, les pages cornées avec un saupoudrage tenace éparpillé sur le papier fin, mais elle aimait ça. Elle aimait voir un livre qui avait été lu, qui avait été aimé.

La bibliothèque avait été sa pièce préférée dans le Tardis- était encore, même si elle avait chargé le Docteur de la laisser sur Terre pendant quelques mois. Ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait de l'espace, ou en avait marre de lui, comme elle l'avait constamment assuré à son sensible Monsieur-du-Menton de meilleur ami, mais elle voulait remettre sa vie d'humaine sur la bonne route, elle voulait remettre sa vie d'humain sur les rails. C'était dur de se concentrer sur le travail de l'école et ses élèves quand elle était occupée à se battre contre des aliens aux côtés d'un Seigneur du Temps excentrique, et elle sentait les effets qu'avait de sauver des galaxies. Elle voulait passer du temps avec sa famille, et elle savait qu'elle avait des responsabilités sur Terre dont elle devait s'occuper.

« C'est juste pour quelques mois, du Menton. » Elle rit, décalant sa petite valise sur un bras et serra le menton du Docteur de sa main libre. « Vous serez en mesure de vivre sans moi pendant tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ou vous allez mourir de solitude ? »

Le Docteur roula des yeux des yeux théâtralement à son clin d'œil moqueur. « Tu ne seras pas en mesure d'arrêter de venir me voir, Oswald. Ne penses pas que tu peux te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. »

« Venir vous voir ? » Clara se moqua avec un sourire et amena le Seigneur du Temps pour un câlin. « Vous serez trop occupé à sauver des planètes pour penser à moi, Monsieur du Menton. »

Le Docteur grommela avec bonne humeur et entra dans le Tardis avec un sourire. « A la prochaine fois, Clara Oswald. »

« N'oubliez pas de porter des vêtements au prochain dîner de famille, d'accord ? » L'appela Clara avec un sourire, face au Tardis dématérialisé. Elle le regardait partir avec le cœur lourd et un sourire triste, et fixa l'endroit où il avait été pendant de longues minutes après qu'il ait complètement disparu. Une petite partie d'elle-même avait peur qu'il ne revienne jamais, mais elle décida d'ignorer cette petite voix douteuse.

« Vous êtes juste une histoire, » murmura-t-elle doucement, s'adressant au doute persistant dans sa tête en retournant à son appartement. « Juste une histoire inédite. »

C'était quelques jours plus tard, quand sa vie terrestre « normale » avait commencé à changer. Elle s'était de nouveau installée dans sa routine quotidienne, café, école, et sommeil, assez facilement, et elle était contente de cela. Cependant, le destin ne semblait pas vouloir que Clara ait la chance de mener une vie normale.

C'était durant le troisième jour après avoir été déposée sur Terre qu'elle l'avait vu en premier. L'homme.

Clara grommela en ramassant les papiers de son bureau, elle les fourra négligemment dans le sac qu'elle réservait pour le travail. La journée avait été longue, et même si elle aimait les élèves à qui elle enseignait, elle devait admettre qu'elle était heureuse de les laisser pour la journée. La sonnerie stridente de la cloche était plus que bienvenue pour elle. Elle sourit à l'idée de rentrer à son appartement confortable et de se reposer avec un bon livre. Une histoire était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour s'éloigner de l'agitation de la vie.

Elle croisa le chemin de deux de ses collègues alors qu'elle partait et les salua rapidement, partant de l'édifice et préparant son petit voyage de retour. Elle décida de prendre un chemin de retour plus pittoresque, elle préférait marcher entourée par la nature, en opposition à la marche à travers les rues occupées de Londres. L'air était plus frais et la faisait se sentir plus détendue.

« Maison, thé, livre, puis lit, » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même, en prenant un raccourci à travers le parc voisin, respirant l'air frais et souriant aux feuilles d'automne qui flottaient autour d'elle. Elle avait pris l'habitude de marmonner à elle-même à certains moment, elle suspectait avoir emprunté cela au Docteur.

« Vous savez, vous parler à vous-même est considéré comme le premier signe de la folie. »

Clara se figea, s'arrêtant dans son élan à la voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui, pour une raison quelconque, venait de s'adresser à elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et sourit à moitié, elle se retourna lentement, serrant son sac contre elle, la curiosité jaillissant dans le creux de son estomac.

« Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un expert sur le sujet, » L'homme parla de nouveau avec un accent irlandais étonnamment doux pour son ton enjoué.

« Bonjour, » commença prudemment Clara, en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Juste un inconnu, » Répondit l'homme avec un sourire narquois. « Un passant. »

Clara fit un pas prudent en avant et plissa les yeux pour obtenir une meilleure vue de l'homme. Il était à moitié dissimulé par les arbres et presque caché de la lumière du crépuscule, mais elle pouvait le faire sortir. Il était vêtu de manière sophistiquée, un costume gris clair et des chaussures cirées qui faisaient sentir à Clara que cet homme était quelqu'un d'important. Il n'était pas grand, mais à cette courte distance, Clara pouvait dire qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Là encore, il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour que quelqu'un soit plus grand qu'elle, elle était vraiment petite et le Docteur n'avait jamais cessé de la railler à ce sujet.

Le corps maigre de l'homme était appuyé contre le vieux chêne, l'air si sûr de lui que c'était presque comme s'il avait prévu cette réunion. Cela pouvait juste être sa personnalité, se disait Clara avec un petit sourire. Il pouvait seulement être vraiment arrogant.

Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient coupés courts, et correspondaient à la couleur de ses yeux bruns profonds. Ils étaient sombres, réalisa Clara, et pas seulement de couleur. Bien qu'un sourire ornait le –plutôt beau, réalisa Clara- visage de l'homme, ses yeux ne semblaient pas aussi sympathiques. Ou peut-être que Clara sur-analyser seulement les choses. Après tout, il n'était pas difficile pour l'esprit de quelqu'un de finir en surmenage quand quelque chose d'aussi étrange et inattendu se produisait.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Mystérieux, » sourit Clara, s'arrêtant à une courte distance de l'homme. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, pas encore, mais elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait distingué parmi tout le monde dans cette ville bondée pour parler. Même si, elle réalisa avec un petit frisson, le parc était pratiquement désert, sauf pour quelques personnes marchant à bonne distance. « Vous allez sortir de l'ombre ? Je ne peux pas vous voir à cette distance. »

« Alors pourquoi ne venez-vous pas plus près ? » Ronronna l'home de manière joueuse. Clara ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir intimidée, comme s'il était un lion jouant avec sa proie, et elle, la malheureuse gazelle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ne voulant pas donner sa peur en spectacle. Elle n'avait pas encore peur. Elle avait fait face à bien pire qu'un intimidant homme mystérieux.

« Je pense que je suis bien ici, merci, » Elle sourit joyeusement, alors qu'une feuille flottait près de son visage. L'homme se décala légèrement mais n'approcha pas, offrant un petit rire.

« Comme vous voulez, » Il murmura, puis fit une pause. « Aimez-vous les histoires ? »

Clara cligna des yeux, restant perplexe pendant un moment par la question inattendue. « Les histoires ? » Répéta-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle avait bien entendu.

« Comme je l'ai dit, » L'homme donna une lente inclinaison de tête, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Je… ne sais pas ce que vous entendez par là, » Clara fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une histoire ? » L'homme fit un pas de plus, la lumière entre les feuilles surplombantes éclaira son visage pour révéler un sourire espiègle. Clara croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

« Non, je voulais dire… »

« C'est juste une simple question, » La coupa l'homme, en gardant son ton léger, mais avec un soupçon de gravité à ca sujet, que Clara ne pas manqua de relever. « Ou ne savez-vous pas ce que sont les questions ? »

« Ne passons pas par quatre chemins, hein ? » L'encouragea Clara. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, ne sachant pas si c'était la présence de l'homme ou le vent qui la frigorifiait.

« Ooooh, un bagarreur, » L'homme fit une grimace et Clara essaya et échoua à contenir son sourire amusé. L'étranger sourit à nouveau. « Très bien, je vais commencer. J'aime les histoires. »

Clara fit une pause, ses sourcils se rejoignant alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté. « C'est… C'est tout ? »

« Non, ce n'est que le début, » Déclara l'homme d'un air absent. « Parce que je sais que vous aimez les histoires aussi. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ok, » Clara laissa échapper un souffle, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle l'avait retenu, ne sachant pas à quel moment la conversation avait prit cette tournure plus grave. Elle fit un pas en arrière, commençant à se sentir menacée par le comportement mystérieux de l'homme.

« Oh, non, n'ayez pas peur maintenant, » Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent dans une fausse innocence. « L'histoire commence tout juste. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Balbutia Clara, mettant plus de distance entre elle et l'étranger, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se rapprocher.

« Vous ne voulez pas entendre l'histoire ? » Le ton de l'homme avait maintenant une nuance intimidante pour elle.

« Non, merci. » Clara se retourna vivement et commença à s'éloigner à un rythme rapide, serrant ses bras autour d'elle pour plus de confort.

« Oh, vous aurez envie de l'entendre bien assez tôt, » L'appela l'homme paresseusement derrière elle. « Contes de fées. »

Le souffle de Clara se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle marchait, au bord de la rupture. Elle continua à jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule, même quand elle avait depuis longtemps quitté le parc, à moitié effrayée que l'homme pouvait la suivre. La confusion, ne pas savoir… C'était terrifiant pour elle. Pire que tout Dalek. Car au moins, elle savait à quoi elle devait faire face.

Elle était extrêmement reconnaissante quand elle atteignait son appartement, s'assurant que la porte était bien verrouillée une fois qu'elle était en toute sécurité à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine dans un état second, lançant la bouilloire instantanément et se jetant dans son fauteuil. Elle prit son livre, mais s'arrêta, les mots de l'homme bourdonnant dans ses oreilles.

« Aimez-vous les histoires ? »

Elle secoua la tête et se leva pour se faire une tasse de thé, son cerveau était en surmenage.

« Si j'étais réellement en danger, le Docteur viendrait me sauver, » Elle secoua la tête, se réprimandant, tentant d'effacer l'étrange rencontre de son esprit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait remué son thé un peu trop longuement, et se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil une fois de plus, cette fois en ramassant son livre.

Elle fixa obstinément la couverture et soupira, souhaitant qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait.

« Parce que vous aimez les histoires aussi. N'est-ce pas ? »

Clara gémit, jeta son livre sur le côté sans en lire un mot, et décida de commencer sa nuit. Elle enroula la hausse de couette autour d'elle pour se sentir plus en sécurité, comme quand elle était plus jeune, pour garder le monstre de sous son lit à sa place.

Le visage familier de l'homme mystérieux fut la vedette de ses rêves.

 **Ooooh, mystérieux Moriarty ) j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de ship, Clara essaye de nier que Moriarty est un mauvais gars parce qu'elle essaye de voir le bon en chacun et OH JE LES SHIP TELLEMENT MAINTENANT !**

 **Il me semble avoir une fascination pour les méchants de fiction. Y a-t-il quelque qui cloche chez moi ? Allez, qui d'autre préfère le méchant au héro dans la plupart des histoires ?**

 **Comme, par exemple, dans Thor, j'aime Thor, mais je ne peux pas nier, je préfère Loki. Quelqu'un d'autre à des exemples de ce genre ? je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous en pensez :D**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, que pensez-vous de ce premier chap' ? ) Je commence à écrire le second à l'instant, mais si vous ne pensez pas que c'est bon, je ne continuerai pas, donc laissez-moi savoir si je le dois :P je ne sais pas si c'est intéressant ou pas, alors laissez-moi savoir :) La critique constructive est teeeeeeeeellement bienvenue, donc s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me dire à me dire comment je peux m'améliorer !**

 **Donc, laissez une review ? [Voix de Moriarty] Pour moi ? S'il vous plaiiiiiiit ?**

 **Les reviews sont l'amour, les reviews sont la vie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

(Impossible de mettre de lien ici, mais n'hésitez pas à aller lire la fiction originale (sous le même titre de The Storyteller and The Impossible Girl) de sociocath)

 **Hey les gars, c'est encore moi :D WOH d'abord, je veux dire un GRAND merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réponses positives :D Ily à tous, et vous m'avez inspiré à continuer à écrire cette fanfic :) C'est tellement amusant d'écrire, les idées volent dans ma tête et je dois les faire sortir.**

 **Donc, MERCI BEAUCOUP pour ces review, elles signifient beaucoup pour :)**

 **Sérieusement, je me suis littéralement mise à crier quand j'ai lu certains commentaires incroyables et m'a famille m'a regardé bizarrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, profitez de ce chapitre ! :D**

Clara se réveilla en sursaut, sautant presque en position assise, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle prit de profondes inspirations apaisantes alors que l'image de l'homme de la veille dérivait lentement hors de son esprit à la lumière du jour.

« Juste un rêve, » Elle se murmura à elle-même, frottant ses yeux fatigués. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, ça n'avait même pas été un cauchemar. L'homme se tenait simplement là comme avant, ne faisant rien pour raccourcir la distance entre eux. Mais quelque chose en lui la mettait sur le côté, comme si il en savait plus sur elle qu'elle n'en savait sur lui.

Elle gémit à son combat interne et se traîna hors du lit. Elle n'était pas du matin, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Même dans le Tardis où il n'y avait une chose telle que le matin, elle était de mauvaise humeur quand elle se réveillait, à la grande irritation du Seigneur du Temps qui ne semblait jamais avoir besoin de sommeil. Elle regarda l'horloge par habitude, elle l'avait prise à force d'être surprise par le temps qui passe.

« Merde, » Le mot tomba de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se précipitait pour préparer ses affaires de travail et prit la douche la plus rapide que l'on puisse imaginer. Elle était en retard. C'était la dernière dont elle avait besoin. Elle enfila son bracelet avec les délicats symboles Gallifreyan gravés dans un métal dur et froid. Le Docteur le lui avait donné peu de temps avant son départ, et elle avait promis de le porter partout pendant qu'il serait absent. D'une certaine façon, elle commençait à regretter de lui avoir dit de la laisser là pendant quelques mois. Les choses étaient loin d'être normales, mais dans un sens, elle aimait ça. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été ordinaire.

Elle évita le parc sur le chemin de l'école, poussant derrière elle des hordes de personnes dans les rues occupées de Londres. De cette façon, elle fut impliquée dans les bousculades pour pouvoir tracer sa route, mais au moins, elle ne rencontrerait pas l'homme à nouveau.

Une toux polie lui fit savoir qu'elle avait radicalement faux.

Assis sur un banc de bois à sa gauche, juste à côté de la voie où elle était, était l'home de la veille. Il était assis, légèrement courbé, ses coudes sur ses genoux entrouverts, et la regardait intensément. Ses mains étaient croisées sous son menton, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Clara s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration. Son instinct lui disait de courir loin, très loin, mais quelque chose dans ses profonds yeux bruns ennuyés, plantés dans les siens, la clouait sur place. Elle pouvait dire que ces yeux étaient pleins de secrets, pleins d'histoires.

« Courez, courez, courez aussi vitre que vous le pouvez, » Dit l'étranger d'une voix traînante et chantante, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « Vous ne pouvez pas me rattraper je suis l'homme de pain d'épice. »

Clara cligna des yeux, se demandant si cet homme était vraiment fou.

« Tu avais l'air un peu pressée hier, mon amie, non ? » L'homme se mit à rire, tapotant le siège à côté dans une invitation.

Clara se mordit la lève avec hésitation. Elle se sentait plus en sécurité maintenant qu'il y avait plus de gens autour, et n'était pas entièrement opposée au fait de s'asseoir à côté de l'homme. Elle était curieuse à son sujet, c'était certain, mais elle était déjà en retard pour l'école.

« Je dois aller au travail, » Commença-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Désolée, vous devez prendre rendez-vous. »

« Je ne pensais pas devoir le faire, » L'homme feignit d'être blessé et haussa un sourcil. « Vas-y, va vivre un peu. Je sais que tu es curieuse. »

Clara fit une pause, pinçant ses lèvres en une ligne mince, menant une lutte à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle jeta un regard en direction de l'école.

« Ou es-tu juste ennuyeuse et ordinaire comme le reste d'entre eux ? » La voix de l'homme était dure, et tenue d'une certaine amertume. Les yeux de Clara s'élargirent et elle leva un sourcil. Son commentaire avait prit la décision finale pour elle.

« Très bien, » elle se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui. « Dites-moi votre nom alors. »

« Peu importe, » l'homme balaya sa demande d'un geste de main. « Je veux savoir si tu es prête. »

« Prête pour quoi ? » Souffla Clara, la confusion la prenant une fois de plus.

« L'histoire. »

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire cela, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez ! » Claqua Clara, élevant la voix en se levant à nouveau.

« Peut-être que si tu avais écouté, tu comprendrais, » L'étranger resta assis, l'air légèrement amusé de son éclat. « Honnêtement, de tous les gens à qui j'ai donné de mon temps précieux, tu es certainement la plus têtue. »

Il sourit, les mots sonnaient comme un conte de fées, en raison de son accent irlandais mélodieux.

« Je suppose que vous devriez vous y habituer, » Clara leva un sourcil de défi, avant de se retourner et commencer à marcher dans la direction opposée. « Si vous restez dans les parages. »

« Oh, j'y serai, Clara Oswald. »

Clara hoqueta et se retourna, pour constater que l'homme n'était plus là.

Elle cligna des yeux puis les plissa, hâtivement à sa recherche, mais il avait été avalé par la foule. Le cœur de Clara battait dans sa poitrine. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Qui était cet homme ?

« Stupide mec mystérieux, » murmura-t-elle, consciente qu'elle allait maintenant être particulièrement en retard au travail.

Comme prévu, elle arriva à l'école avec presque une heure de retard, maudissant intérieurement l'homme de lui avoir crée des ennuis. C'était presque comme si c'était son intention, de gaspiller son temps afin qu'elle finisse en retard, juste pour son propre amusement. Elle ignora l'éclat désapprobateur de l'homme à la tête de l'école, en s'excusant rapidement et débuta sa leçon. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer alors qu'elle tentait d'enseigner aux enfants, elle ne pouvait pas sortir l'homme mystérieux de son esprit. Il s'était en quelque sorte insinué dans son esprit et s'était implanté là, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'arrêter de penser à lui.

Elle était résolue à le connaître, à comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait. Avec cet état d'esprit, elle passa rapidement à son bureau au moment où la cloche sonnait l'heure du déjeuner, et partit sans un mot. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, quarante minutes top chrono avant qu'elle doive repartir. Elle s'enveloppa plus solidement de sa veste, le vent froid mordant son visage, pressée de rentrer à l'intérieur, mais déterminée à trouver cet homme et obtenir des réponses. Elle vérifia le parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés, allant même jusqu'à aller voir dans la rue, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de l'homme. Elle était irritable à partir de ce moment, et décida de retourner à l'école. S'il voulait, il pourrait venir la trouver.

Etant restée dehors pendant la pause déjeuner, elle ne voulait pas particulièrement se joindre à la salle des professeurs et manger avec les autres enseignants, elle a choisit donc sa classe à la place. Elle chercha ses clés, sachant que les portes des salles de classe étaient toujours fermées à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle soupira d'agacement, incapable de les trouver. En dernier recours, elle essaya la poignée et découvrit, à sa grande surprise, que la porte était ouverte.

« C'est étrange, » murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, entrant dans la pièce. Elle leva les yeux et poussa un cri.

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas très accueillant… »

Clara porta une main à sa tête et prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. L'homme était là à nouveau, cette fois assit sur son bureau avec nonchalance et lui souriait largement en prenant une bouchée de pomme rouge rubis. Il s'amusait.

« Tu devrais être un peu plus calme, » L'homme lui reprocha à la légère, le même sourire béat sur le visage. « Les petits gamins pourraient penser que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Eh bien quelque chose ne va pas, c'est sûre, » Clara ferma la porte derrière elle, et se tenait devant lui, croisant les bras et poussant un soupir. « Allez. Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Assis sur ton bureau, mange une pomme. » L'homme haussa les sourcils dans une fausse ignorance et prit une autre bouchée. « Une pomme par jour éloigne le docteur… Tu devrais essayer. Je pense que tu as un problème. »

Clara se raidit à l'insinuation. Il ne pouvait pas parler du Docteur, son Docteur, il le pouvait ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupée par l'homme qui reprit la parole.

« Oh regarde, les clés ! » L'homme lui donna un paresseux sourire en coin et lui jeta un petit objet métallique. Clara haleta en l'étudiant, réalisant que c'étaient en fait, ses clés. Elle secoua lentement la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

« Comment avez-vous… »

« Volé tes clés ? Crois-moi, j'ai fait bien pire. Donc, » Il jeta la pomme dans la poubelle dans le coin de la pièce où elle atterrit avec un petit bruit qui sonna aux oreilles de Clara. « Es-tu prête pour l'histoire ? »

« Ca dépend, » Clara sourit, assise sur un bureau en face de lui. « Etes-vous prêt à me dire qui vous êtes ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas drôle, » L'homme gémit dans une attitude presque enfantine. « Allons, Clara, ne sois pas ordinaire ! Pourquoi devrais-je te dire que je suis, donne-moi une raison ? »

« Nous sommes en train de jouer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Clara sourit, voyant qu'elle appréciait parler à l'homme, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devait probablement pas. Elle devrait courir, courir et espérer qu'il ne l'attraperait pas. Mais Clara n'avait jamais suivi les règles.

« Je joue toujours à un jeu, » L'homme se pencha en avant, posant son menton sur ses doigts croisés et regarda attentivement Clara. « Et je gagne toujours. Mais, tic-tac, le temps passe, Clara, je m'ennuie maintenant. »

Clara soupira, notant qu'elle devait probablement paraître aussi confuse qu'elle ne l'était. L'homme parlait d'une voix chantante, comme s'il ne prenait rien au sérieux, comme si tout cela n'était vraiment qu'un jeu.

« Je n'aime pas les énigmes, » Marmonna-t-elle, soutenant son menton de sa main lâchement fermée.

« Apprends, » Le ton de l'homme était presque menaçant, et un frisson courut dans le dos de Clara. Elle fit une pause, choisissant soigneusement ses prochains mots.

« Que puis-je faire pour que vous me disiez qui vous êtes ? » Murmura-t-elle, fixant les yeux d'un brun profond, essayant de comprendre quels secrets étaient là.

« Maintenant tu poses les bonnes questions, » L'homme dont elle ne savait rien, mais ne pouvait plus appeler un étranger, se poussa du bureau et se mit à marcher. Il tourna lentement autour de Clara, ses mains se balançant nonchalamment à ses côtés en réfléchissant. Il s'arrêta devant elle avec un sourire béat et le souffle de Clara se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient vraiment passionnants, elle réalisa, alors qu'il la regardait fixement .

« Dis-moi quelque chose à propos de moi-même. »

« Vous quoi ? » Clara fronça les sourcils et se tortilla inconfortablement à la question soudaine. « Mais je ne sais rien de vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Allez, Clara, montre-moi que tu es différente, montre-moi que tu n'es pas comme tous les autres, » Le ton de l'homme était presque suppliant quand il la regardait et Clara se demanda quelle était la réelle raison à tout cela. Que voulait-il d'elle ? Elle s'arrêta, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Que diriez-vous de me donner le temps de réfléchir à cette petite demande, hein ? » Elle sourit, en sautillant du bureau pour se tenir devant lui. « J'ai besoin de travailler, et vous avez probablement des endroits où aller. »

L'homme se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui tapissait la paroi derrière son bureau, tandis qu'elle parlait, sans la regarder, mais lui prêtait clairement son attention. Il passa doucement une main sur les gros volumes, sa main s'immobilisa et plana au-dessus d'un grand livre. Il fredonnait doucement et tapota distraitement liaison du livre. Il se retourna pour faire face à Clara qui le regardait avec fascination. Elle n'avait jamais rencontrée quelqu'un comme lui avant, et n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle devait être effrayée ou intriguée.

« Hmm, c'est pas mal, » L'homme tira une grimace, la tête penchée sur le côté. « Pas mal du tout. Très bien, Mlle Oswald, je vais te donner, » Il s'arrêta pour regarder sa montre, un sourire jouant au coin de sa bouche. « Deux heures, comment cela sonne ? Et les règles sont que tu as à me trouver cette fois. »

« Je dois vous trouver et vous donner une information sur vous-même ? » Clara tint debout, fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta devant l'homme. Elle se balançait sur ses talons, légère, en songeant. « Non, ce n'est pas juste. S'il s'agit d'un jeu, nous avons tous deux besoin de jouer. »

« Mais je t'ai déjà trouvé, » Répondit l'homme avec un sourire, mais Clara pouvait dire qu'il était prêt à écouter ses termes. Il aimait les jeux, elle décidait. Eh bien, si tel était le cas, elle ferait mieux de jouer à bon escient.

« Oui, mais nous devons rendre ce jeu plus intéressant, » L'homme sourit largement à ses paroles, l'excitation voltigeant sur ses traits. « Vous savez mon nom, vous savez que j'aime les histoires. Trouvez quelque chose sur moi que vous ne savez pas encore… » Elle s'arrêta, pensant intensément, à quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas deviner à son insu. « Bien, dites-moi ce que je préfère dans le monde, mon bien le plus précieux. »

L'homme haussa les sourcils et fit un signe lent. « Cela semble juste. »

« Vous devez le savoir au moment où je vous trouve, ou vous n'obtiendrez pas mon morceau d'information, » Clara sourit malicieusement, commençant déjà à profiter de leur petit jeu.

« Et si tu ne me dis pas l'information, tu n'obtiendras pas mon nom, » L'homme lui sourit méchamment en retour.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir faire fonctionner mes méninges alors, » Clara sourit, l'homme commença à marcher vers la porte. « Attendez ! » Elle l'a appelé brusquement, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

« Comment suis-je censée savoir où vous êtes sans aucun indice ? » Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre idée d'où il pouvait se pavaner dehors.

« Je te l'ai dit, » L'homme sourit, en tapant distraitement le cadre de la porte en bois à côté de lui pendant qu'il parlait. Ses yeux brillaient de joie à l'expression confuse de Clara. « Mais as-tu écouté ? »

Il termina la phrase d'une voix chantante et se retourna pour quitter la salle. Clara secoua la tête avec un sourire. Cet homme était vraiment quelque chose.

« A plus tard, Homme Mystère. » Appela Clara, et elle aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un rire au milieu de la sonnerie stridente, de la cloche de l'école et des étudiants animés qui répondaient au son.

Elle se laissa tomber à son bureau quand ses élèves entrèrent, en essayant de comprendre ce que l'homme avait voulu dire. Où devait-elle aller le chercher ? Quand avait-il dit où il serait ? Par quel foutu moyen pouvait-elle venir avec des informations sur lui ? Elle soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle devait commencer le cour. Les deux heures passaient dans le flou, Clara ne payant qu'à moitié attention à ce qu'elle était en train de dire, son réel travail mental était muet, alors qu'elle réfléchissant à propos de l'homme.

Elle sursauta quand la cloche sonna la fin de la journée, une poussée d'adrénaline se répandant en elle quand elle réalisa qu'il était temps pour sa rencontre avec Monsieur Mystérieux. Elle était nerveuse, oui, elle avait un peu peur, oui, mais elle ne pouvait enlever le sourire sur son visage à l'idée de le revoir. Quel était le problème avec un peu de danger ? Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire, empaquetant ses affaires pour partir.

Le vent frais la frappa dès qu'elle sortit, fouettant ses cheveux autour de son visage et lui faisait perdre son souffle. Elle se mit en marche dans la direction du parc puis s'arrêta. Elle avait besoin d'informations sur lui, mais elle n'était toujours pas arrivée à quelque chose. Elle serra les poings et décida de le chercher en premier lieu. De toute façon, si elle ne pouvait pas le trouver, comment pourrait-elle lui donner cette information ?

« Où vous cachez-vous ? » Elle murmura avec un sourire, marchant lentement, provisoirement sans direction particulière et en repensant à leur conversation passée. Il disait qu'il lui avait dit… Mais il ne l'avait certainement pas dit dans des mots, cela devait donc avoir été en actions. Elle pensa à la pomme, son bureau, le passage de sa main le long des livres… Les livres !

Elle soupira et revint sur ses pas, courant vers l'école et espérant y arriver avant qu'elle ne soit fermée. Les livres, cela avait un sens avec tout ces discours sur les histoires. Elle essaya la porte principale de l'immeuble, une vague de soulagement déferla sur elle quand elle réalisa qu'elle était ouverte. Le couloir était principalement désert, la majorité des enseignants et des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, quelque chose en Clara savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas avant un certain temps. Elle atteignit sa classe et alla directement à la bibliothèque où l'homme avait négligemment fait courir sa main sur les dos des livres poussiéreux. Clara se rappela que sa main avait reposé légèrement sur un volume en particulier. Sur le moment, elle avait pensé qu'il ne faisait que tapoter distraitement, mais maintenant, elle était à peu près certaine qu'il lui laissait un message.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Mais avez-vous écouté ? »

Le tapotement léger sur le cadre de la porte, quand il a prononcé ces mots significatifs, le tapotement sur le livre. Cela devait signifier quelque chose, sûrement ?

Elle trouva le bon livre assez rapidement, celui-ci était particulièrement gros et difficile à manquer. Elle le cueillit à l'endroit où il était prit en sandwich entre les autres et fouilla les pages rapidement avec une froncement de sourcils.

« Qu'avons-nous ici alors ? » Elle réfléchit à voix haute, en regardant la couverture. Elle connaissait tous les livres ici mais celui-ci, elle ne reconnaissait pas. C'était un livre des attractions et bâtiments touristiques de Londres, elle réalisa, ses sourcils se rassemblant dans la frustration. Ce n'était rien de spécial, elle avait eu tort au sujet du livre ?

« Ou… » Se murmura-t-elle à elle-même, les yeux écarquillés par l'enthousiasme. « Est-il dans un de ces lieux ? »

Elle feuilleta le livre de nouveau, se forçant à voir si quelque chose attirait son attention, avait du sens . Elle gémit audiblement, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Même si elle ne pouvait pas gagner le jeu, elle voulait un sacré bon coup à elle.

Elle souffla et jeta le livre sur son bureau où il atterrit avec un bruit sourd et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'arrivait pas donner un sens à cela du tout. Un petit morceau de papier flotta du bureau à ses pieds, après avoir abandonné le livre. Elle se précipita en avant pour le saisir, espérant ardemment que c'était une note ou un indice quelconque. Elle fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un timbre de la bibliothèque qui avait été attaché au livre, mais était tombé quand elle l'avait jetée. Elle se figea avec le morceau de papier dans ses mains, la prise de conscience naissant en elle. Ce livre était un livre de la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient jamais gardé les livres de la bibliothèque dans les salles de classe.

Elle numérisa le papier rapidement et trouva le nom de la bibliothèque dans le coin en haut à droite, elle quitta l'école en courant, portant le livre sous le bras.

Elle était maintenant presque certaine que ce livre avait été mit dans la salle de classe par l'homme, et il était temps de lui rendre. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu plus de deux heures maintenant, et elle ne voulait pas décevoir. Elle connaissait bien chaque bibliothèque de la ville, et celle-ci se trouvait être une de ses favorites. Elle se demanda quelle était la raison pour laquelle l'homme mystérieux avait choisi ce lieu, était-ce une coïncidence ? Elle commençait à être une incroyante quand au hasard à ce stade.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle s'amusait à ce jeu qui était le leurs. Cela lui donnait une chance de trouver quelque chose par elle-même, quelque chose qu'elle n'a presque jamais fait avec le Docteur. Bien sûr, elle l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois, mais c'était toujours ses échos. Elle essayait de l'aider, mais il semblait toujours savoir ce qui se passait, était toujours en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire et formulait un plan. Clara se sentait toujours légèrement inférieure, hors circuit. Cette fois, l'homme mystérieux la traitait comme son égal, il lui donnait une chance.

Elle atteignit le grand bâtiment gris, se tenant dessous et les yeux fixés sur mes nombreuses fenêtres dans la crainte. Elle commença à marcher vers la porte, puis s'arrêta. Serait-il à l'intérieur ? D'une certaine façon, elle ne le pensait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de son mystérieux ami.

Elle fronça les sourcils avec un soupir, serrant le livre contre sa poitrine. Elle commençait à se sentir déçue, pas à cause de l'homme mais à cause d'elle-même. Si elle avait eu tout faux ? Elle tendit la main pour toucher le mur gris en pierres rugueuses, dans une action qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son ami quand il avait fait courir sa main le long de la bibliothèque, lui donnant l'indice essentiel de l'endroit où il était.

Elle laissa échapper un petit « hum » de déception, un peu penaude de ne pas avoir la chance de voir l'homme à nouveau. Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui, et il était la chose la plus intéressante qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle était revenue sur Terre. Elle se détourna, se demandant si elle devait rentrer quand une douce voix irlandaise familière retentit derrière elle, apportant un sourire à son visage et provoquant un sentiment de joie bouillonnant dans son estomac.

« Tu es en retard. »

 **Yay, deuxième chapitre fini :D Je vais commencer la troisième de suite avant que l'idée ne me quitte.**

 **Et en passant, je vous remercie pour vos réponses à ma question dans le dernier chapitre, je suis totalement d'accord, les méchants sont chauds :D**

 **Je viens de finir The Empty Hearse et ma mère criait au Sheriarty « Presque un baiser ». J'ai ri.**

 **Ca apporte une autre question à mon espriiiiit, quel est votre épisode préféré de Sherlock à jamais, et pourquoi ?**

 **Je dois dire que le mien est probablement The Reichenbach Fall, parce qu'il y a plus de Moriarty dedans et c'est un fantastique retournement de situation, mais c'est aussi le plus douloureux. MERDE LES GARS, FAUSSER LE SUICIDE DE L'UN ET L'AUTRE ? DEUX ANS ? PAS COOL.**

 **Dooonc, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Oui ou nan ? Je dois continuer ?**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir inspirée certains d'entre vous à shipper Clariarty ) J'espère vraimeeent que cetains d'entre vous décideront d'écrire une fanfic dessus parce que j'ai besoin d'en lire un peu et ma stupide petite histoire est un peu la seule ! Ce n'est pas juste :P**

 **S'il vous plaiiit reviewer pour me faire savoir ce que vous pensez :D [Fait comme Sherlock et joue violemment du violon afin que vous reviewiez]**

 **Les reviews sont l'amour. Les reviews sont la vie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

(Impossible de mettre de lien ici, mais n'hésitez pas à aller lire la fiction originale (sous le même titre de The Storyteller and The Impossible Girl) de sociocath)

B **ooonjour à nouveau mes incroyables lecteurs :D Wow, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous les gars, vous êtes incroyables ! J'ai fait shipper certains d'entre vous, j'ai enfin fait quelque chose de positif de ma vie :') Mon travail ici sur Terre est fait [téléporte le vaisseau mère] [s'envole]**

 **Dooonc voici le chapitre suivant, pendant que je l'écrivais il a commencé très bien, mais je pense qu'il pourrait être un peu… Er pas très bon vers la fin. Pas aussi bon. Parce que je n'ai littéralement pas dormi au cours des dernières 24 heures et reviens tout juste d'un voyage spontané au pays de Galles (Non, je ne suis pas du pays de Galles), mais je voulais vraiment poster ce chapitre ici, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal :) Je pense que c'est probablement le meilleur que je pouvais faire :P**

 **Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je suis juste paranoïaque, ce qui est mal :P Mais néanmoins, ne vous inquiète pas, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup mieux ) Enjoy!**

« Tu es en retard. »

Clara se retourna pour voir son ami sans nom s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le côté du bâtiment gris, au bord d'une allée cachée juste hors de sa vue. Son visage portait un petit sourire à l'expression surprise de Clara.

« C'est à la mode, » Elle ne pouvait pas contenir son sourire heureux d'avoir eu raison dans sa supposition concernant l'endroit où il serait.

« La bibliothèque est fermée maintenant, » L'homme dit d'une voix traînante, en passant devant elle pour s'asseoir sur l'une des marches de pierre extérieure du bâtiment désert. « Dommage, tu ne peux pas rendre le livre. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je être la seule à le rendre ? » Clara sourit en s'approchant de lui. « Vous êtes la personne qui l'a sorti, après tout. »

« Tu as trouvé ? » Il est revenu le sourire heureux. « Je suis impressionné. »

« Ouais, je n'ai pas fait trop mal, n'est-ce pas ? » Clara fit un clin d'œil, lui remettant le livre.

« Bien joué, Clara Oswald, » Répondit-il, lui reprenant le livre et le pressant sur un autre dans ses mains, à sa grande surprise. « Œil pour œil, livre pour livre. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Interrogea Clara par curiosité, en tournant le livre pour qu'elle puisse voir la couverture. Elle haleta, se rendant compte que c'était 101 Lieux à Voir. Et c'était sa copie, elle l'aurait su n'importe où. Elle possédait ce livre depuis qu'elle était une petite fille et il avait accumulé de diverses griffures et des tâches liés aux soufflés depuis. Ce n'était pas seulement une ancienne copie de 101 Lieux à Voir, c'était son livre.

« Mon tour, » L'homme sourit béatement à son expression choquée. Clara secoua lentement la tête, un sentiment de peur grimpant en elle. Comment avait-il mit la main sur cela ? Comment savait-il ?

« Mon livre préféré, » Elle murmura, un frisson couru à travers elle qui n'était pas seulement dû à la météo glaciale. « Mon bien le plus précieux. Comment avez-vous… Comment ? »

« Comment ai-je sur que c'était ton livre préféré ou comment ai-je mit la main dessus ? » L'homme haussa les sourcils et lui fit un clin d'œil. « C'est un peu une énigme, n'est-ce pas, Clara ? »

« Bien, expliquez. »

Clara s'assit audacieusement à côté de l'homme, serrant son livre avec une main de fer. Il cligna des yeux dans une confusion innocente.

« Expliquer quoi ? »

« Expliquer- Juste tout ! Donnez-moi des réponses ! » Eclata Clara dans la frustration, regardant à nouveau en bas vers le livre, ne voulant pas le regarder dans les yeux, de peur qu'elle ne se perde dedans.

« Le jeu n'est pas fini. »

Les mots étaient dangereux, froids, avec un soupçon de menace en eux qui glaçait Clara jusqu'à l'os. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. SI c'était un jeu qu'il voulait, ce serait un jeu qu'il aurait.

« Vous n'avez pas fini votre coup, » Elle parla tranquillement, osant regarder son visage. Le froid avait délaissé son regard, et son expression était un peu plus sympathique à nouveau. Quelque chose qu'elle avait dit ou fait l'avait encouragé à s'ouvrir à elle, mais elle n'était pas sûr de ce ça pouvait être. Elle décida de se faire un devoir de le découvrir.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses, Clara Oswald, » Murmura paisiblement son ami anonyme, regardant la rue tranquille en face d'eux. « Je connais beaucoup de gens qui savent beaucoup de choses. Et je sais ce que les gens pensent, » Il s'arrêta pour la regarder, son regard était si intense que Clara avait presque oublié respirer. Son ton était mortel. « Je sais comment les gens pensent que je pense. »

Clara déglutit nerveusement. « Cela ne répond pas encore pleinement à ma question. »

L'homme offrit un petit rire et murmura quelque chose qui sonnait comme « têtue » dans sa barbe. « Honnêtement, Clara, un homme que tu n'as jamais rencontré auparavant vient à toi dans la rue sachant qui tu es, vole tes clés, parle en énigmes… Penses-tu vraiment que c'était difficile pour moi de pénétrer dans ton appartement et emprunter ce qui est évidemment ton livre préféré ? »

« Comment est-il de toute évidence mon livre préféré ? » Bafouilla Clara, se sentant troublée.

« Je sais que tu aimes les voyages, le livre est âgé d'au moins vingt vans, en bon état, mais écorné et bien lu, l'humidité vient de quand tu lis dans le bain- je vois que tu aimes cuisiner des soufflés- »

« Bien, bien, arrêtez de frimer, » Clara se mit à rire à perdre haleine à l'explication détaillée de l'homme. « Et vous avez simplement décidé de pénétrer dans mon appartement pour le trouver ? »

« Rien de nouveau. Tu as un plutôt bon choix de livres, au fait. »

Clara prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de traiter cette nouvelle information.

« Nom, » Elle exigea, poussant l'homme avec son coude par espièglerie mais le fixant avec un regard sérieux.

« As-tu oublié notre jeu ? » L'homme leva un sourcil avec défi. « C'est ton tour. »

« L'élément d'information à votre sujet, » Murmura pensivement Clara. Elle n'était encore arrivée à rien et l'homme le savait.

« Tic tac, l'heure passe… » Il chanta de sa voix irlandaise, menaçante mais doux et soyeux à la fois.

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse juste dire que vous aimez les histoires ? » Essaya Clara pleine d'espoir.

« Bien essayé. Je t'ai déjà dit cela. »

« Vous… » Clara se tut, ses sourcils se rassemblant en pensant. Elle était sûre que la ligne que formait ses sourcils allait restée gravée. Elle repensa à leurs conversations passées, sa mystérieuse, légèrement menaçante manière d'être, son amour pour les histoires et jouer à des jeux...

« Êtes-vous... recherché, ou quelque chose ? » Essaya Clara, interrogatrice. « Vous... vous cachez de quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un d'important comme la police ou le gouvernement ? »

« Si l'on considère la police et le gouvernement comme importants. » L'homme ricana, puis secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Faux, » Il a chanté. « Mais ce n'est pas mal joué. Je vais te donner une dernière chance. »

« Je pensais que c'était toujours trois hypothèses. » Clara essaya effrontément. L'homme eut un petit rire.

« Oh, les règles, les règles, » Murmura-t-il doucement. « Une proposition de plus. »

« Ok, » Marmonna Clara, en réfléchissant plus ardemment. Quel type d'information cherchait-il ? Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, le fait qu'il lui avait volé ses clés, la remarque sarcastique qu'il avait fait pire, entrer par effraction dans son appartement sans effort...

« Je pense que, » Elle choisit ses prochains mots avec soin, jetant furtivement un coup d'œil au visage de l'homme, et serrant son livre plus fort contre sa poitrine. « Je pense que vous pourriez être dangereux. Si vous le vouliez. Mais... »

« Mais ? » L'homme la pressa, lui donnant maintenant toute son attention, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal, » Elle termina avec fierté. Ce n'était qu'un petit morceau d'information, mais elle était presque certaine que cela était vrai, et c'était la règle principale du jeu.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Demanda-t-il froidement, la fixant avec un regard dur. Clara resta calme, sûre d'elle.

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas raconter une histoire à quelqu'un qui est mort. »

« Mais on peut raconter une histoire à quelqu'un qui brûle, » répondit l'homme durement, et Clara haleta légèrement, serrant son livre si fort que ses doigts sont devenus blancs. Mais l'éclat intimidant avait disparu aussitôt qu'il était apparu et l'homme lui offrit un sourire. « Mais tu as raison. Sur les deux comptes. Je suis dangereux, mais je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

« Alors, allez-y, » Continua Clara, reprenant son sang-froid. Elle se rapprocha de son dangereux allié. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Jim Moriarty, » Répondit-il sans hésitation, comme promis dans les règles du jeu.

« Jim... » Répéta Clara lentement, permettant au nom de rouler hors de sa langue avec élégance.

« Salut, » Il sourit doucement et tendit sa main pour lui permettre de la serrer. Clara rit et la prit volontiers, appréciant la chaleur de sa main forte autour de la sienne dans le temps d'automne froid.

Clara regarda son livre, restant silencieuse pendant un moment. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un nom aussi normal et peu menaçant comme Jim. Quand elle releva la tête, Jim la regardait attentivement, comme s'il l'analysait, comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Je suis prête pour l'histoire, » Elle murmura doucement, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans ses profonds yeux bruns.

« Excellent, » Il sourit largement, se mit brusquement debout et commença à s'éloigner à un rythme tranquille. Clara fronça les sourcils et se releva de son perchoir , la marche en pierre, serrant son livre dans ses mains, et se précipitant pour le rattraper.

« Où courez-vous, espèce de p'tit malin ? » Elle sourit, le poussant du coude alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue calme en direction du parc vide. Il se faisait tard, Clara l'avait remarqué, et avec l'heure qui passait, venait le temps froid.

« Tu sais beaucoup de chose sur la course, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il, en évitant sa question. « Tu as voyagé, vu beaucoup de choses intéressantes... »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Interrogea Clara avec anxiété, n'étant pas sûre de ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il ne pouvais pas savoir pour le Tardis, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je pense que tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire, » Il répondit, en regardant vers le bas, avec un sourire. « Il y en avait d'autres avant vous, vous savez. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Clara ralentit le rythme, forçant Jim Moriarty à s'arrêter. Il se retourna en un rond paresseux pour lui faire face, comme s'il jouait à un autre de ses jeux.

« Je parle d'une histoire, d'une grande histoire qui contient des centaines de petites histoires. Mais bien sûr, elle sont toutes importantes. C'est ce qu'il dit, n'est-ce pas ? Que tout le monde est important. »

« Je vous ai dit que je n'aimais pas les énigmes, » Clara et Moriarty se tenaient maintenant face à face, le vent froid fouettait les cheveux de Clara autour de son visage, et la faisait se sentir vulnérable.

« Je t'ai dit d'apprendre, » Répondit-il froidement, ses intimidantes manières revenues. « Tu ne veux pas entendre l'histoire ? »

« Je n'en suis plus si sûre, » Marmonna Clara, enroulant ses bras autour de son torse pour se protéger du froid. Je n'aime pas me sentir menacée. »

« Tu penses que c'est menaçant ? » Moriarty laisse échapper un éclat de rire, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule. « Clara, Clara, Clara, tu as beaucoup à apprendre. »

« Bon, vous allez me dire ce que vous voulez de moi ou non ? » Demanda Clara, essayant de ne pas laisser sa peur se donner en spectacle. « Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, pas vraiment. »

« J'avais raison quand je t'ai dit que tu étais têtue, » Soupira Jim théâtralement avec un demi-sourire.

« Et je vous ai dit de vous y habituer, » Clara sourit légèrement. « Si vous trainez dans le coin. »

« Et tu veux que je traîne ? »

Clara fit une pause, réfléchit à sa réponse. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme cet homme auparavant, et elle voulait qu'il reste par ici. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, n'était pas sûre de ce qui l'attirait en lui, mais elle le voulait aux alentours. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait déjà lui faire confiance, mais il était un mystère pour elle. Et elle aimait les puzzles.

« Peut-être, » Elle essaya et échoua à contenir un petit sourire, profitant de la vue du visage éclairé de Jim Moriarty à ses mots. Elle se détourna de lui et fit quelques pas dans la direction opposée.

« Eh, où allez-vous ? » Il appela d'un ton déçu, mais Clara n'entendit aucune indication prouvant qu'il prenait l'initiative de la suivre.

« Maison, il se fait tard, » Elle répondit derrière son épaule. Même si elle voulait rester et lui parler, elle n'avait pas encore complètement confiance en lui et il n'avait encore prouvé le contraire.

« Tu ne veux pas connaître l'histoire du Seigneur du Temps ? Le Docteur ? »

Clara se figea à ses mots. Elle pouvait presque sentir les yeux de Moriarty dans son dos, presque sentir le sourire accompli sur son visage, après avoir enfin obtenu la réaction qu'il voulait. Elle se tourna lentement et pencha la tête sur le côté avec curiosité.

« Qui êtes-vous réellement ? » Elle demanda doucement. « Et je ne parle pas seulement de votre nom. »

« Ma petite, tu as été absente pendant une longue période, Clara, » Il secoua la tête et fit la moue. « Sinon, tu saurais tout de moi. Tu saurais tout sur la chute et le criminel consultant. »

Clara se raidit au mot criminel. Même si elle avait déjà supposé que cet homme était dangereux, elle n'avait pas exactement espérée un terme aussi grave que criminel épinglé à son front.

« Dites-moi, » murmura-t-elle lentement. « Dites-moi ce que vous savez sur le Docteur. »

« Je sais que tu as à moitié peur qu'il ne revienne pas pour toi, » Il sourit, inclinant sa tête alors qu'il se rapprochait de quelques pas, les mains au fond de ses poches. « Je peux le voir sur ton visage lorsque je mentionne son nom. Parce que tu sais que tu n'es pas la première qu'il laisse derrière lui. »

« Qu'est-ce- »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté l'histoire du Grand Méchant Loup et de la Boîte Bleue ? » Il l'interrompit, s'arrêtant juste en face d'elle. « Le Grand Méchant Loup qui a brisé ses cœurs. Elle a tout détruit, et s'est presque détruite elle-même, et tout était de sa faute. La sauver l'a détruit, et sauver la Terre les a détruit touts les deux. »

Il regarda Clara et elle ne put détourner le regard, coincée sous son regard intense.

« Amour, » murmura-t-il avec un petit rire en secouant la tête d'un air moqueur. « Quel inconvénient idiot c'est. »

Le cœur de Clara se mit à battre anormalement rapidement pour une raison quelconque qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, et elle n'arrivait pas à former des mots. Elle pensait en silence pendant un moment aux paroles de Jim, essayant de comprendre l'énigme pour elle. Le Docteur n'avait jamais rien mentionné à propos d'un loup, mais Moriarty avait dit qu'elle n'était pas la première... Le premier compagnon ? Elle était au courant, mais n'avait jamais vraiment posé de questions sur les précédents compagnons du Docteur. Cela avait toujours été un sujet délicat pour le vieux Seigneur du Temps.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la curiosité pour sa vie passée et les derniers compagnons du Docteur, et elle voulait savoir ce que cet homme savait au sujet de son meilleur ami de Seigneur du Temps. Et après cela, elle voulait avant tout en savoir plus sur lui. Jim Moriarty lui-même.

Dans un acte de bravoure qui la surprit elle-même, elle prit doucement la main de Jim et s'assit sur le sol dur et froid du chemin à côté du parc désert, le traînant avec elle. Il se raidit immédiatement à la forme de contact inattendue, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Sa main forma automatiquement un poing sous son toucher lisse et Clara eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas été habitué à la bonté, ou à la douceur du contact humain. Elle lui offrit un sourire doux et tira sur sa main à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il se baisse lentement vers le sol, juste en face d'elle, sa main restant étroitement et fermement serrée même après qu'elle l'ait laissé aller à contrecœur.

Il rapporta ses genoux à sa poitrine et y posa son menton, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes. A ce moment, il rappela à Clara un petit enfant vulnérable et innocent, et Clara réalisa avec un sursaut qu'elle avait sortit ça de lui, elle avait renversé cette barrière. Mais presque aussi vite qu'elle avait chutée, la barrière était à nouveau en place et le visage de Jim est devenu noir, retournant à la manière un peu intimidante et peu sympathique qu'il avait avant.

Clara s'assit sur ses jambes croisées, en face de lui, assez proche pour atteindre et prendre sa main, mais elle n'eut pas le courage de le faire. Au lieu de cela, elle attendit patiemment pour l'entendre parler, lui donnant un petit signe d'encouragement.

« Le Grand Méchant Loup, » Jim réfléchit à nouveau, sa voix était douce et chantante. « Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était le sauver, mais tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était la sauver. L'humain rose et jaune qui avait insinué un chemin vers ses cœurs et y était resté... Tout comme une maladie, » Il fronça le nez et Clara ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa réaction à l'idée de l'amour. Elle jeta un regard sur son beau visage, essayant de donner un sens à l'homme complexe en face d'elle. Elle se demanda pourquoi il était catégorique à ne laisser entrer personne, pourquoi il considérait l'amour comme une forme de faiblesse.

« L'audacieuse Boîte de Police Bleue aimait le Grand Méchant Loup, » Jim Moriarty continua son récit d'une voix chantante qui avait rapidement captivé Clara. « Elle a partagé les secret du temps avec elle, les secrets du temps qui étaient si grands et si puissants, ils ont menacé de déchirer la pauvre petite fille humaine, mais ensemble, ils ont crée quelque chose de plus grand, quelque chose de plus fort. Le Grand Méchant Loup. »

« Mais ce n'était pas par hasard, oh non, rien ne se passe jamais juste par hasard, » Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Le Grand Méchant Loup était arrivé, elle fut dispersée à travers le temps et l'espace, partout où le Docteur et ses petits compagnons étaient allés. Elle les suivait, les suivait comme une traînée de chapelure jusqu'à ce que le Grand Méchant Loup tourne son pouvoir contre les grands méchants robots pour sauver l'amour de sa vie. Mais pour le sauver, il a dût la sauver, lui crée une nouvelle vie, un nouvel amour, » il fit une pause, porta ses mains sous son menton, et attira ses sourcils ensemble en pensant. Il sourit légèrement à Clara.

« Mais tu sais que le Docteur n'est pas un ange, n'est-ce pas ? » Il la fixa si intensément qu'elle ne pu dire mot, hochant simplement la tête en guise de réponse. « Ils ont été... séparés. Le Grand Méchant Loup et le Seigneur du Temps, déchirés par le propre agissement du Seigneur du Temps lui-même. Pas très agréable comme fin, n'est-ce pas ? Tout les contes de fées n'ont pas une fin heureuse. »

Il donna un petit sourire victorieux au silence impressionné de Clara. « Ils auraient dû en faire un film, » Il songea avec un sourire mauvais. « Explosions, amour perdu... Ce serait tout un spectacle. »

Clara fit une pause, un léger frisson la parcouru à cause du froid. Elle savait que le Docteur avait perdu des amis auparavant, savait que cela lui avait causé beaucoup de souffrance, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il avait été amoureux, et Jim ne parlait définitivement pas de River. « Alors... C'est à propos de l'un de ses anciens compagnons ? » Elle murmura doucement. « Il ne me l'a jamais dit. »

« Evidemment qu'il ne l'a pas fait, » Se moqua Jim, roulant des yeux. « Parce qu'il ne parle jamais d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le problème, il se dérobe à la douleur. Il ne se rend pas compte que ce n'est pas nécessaire de le craindre. »

Clara resta silencieuse pendant un moment, s'interrogeant sur ses mots, puis décida de lui poser quelques-unes de ses questions auxquels il n'avait pas répondu, elle était pressée de connaître les réponses.

« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? » Demanda-t-elle, penchant la tête sur le côté avec plus de curiosité que de peur. « Pourquoi... »

« Parce que le Docteur m'a fait du tort, » Répondit Jim Moriarty avec un grondement soudain, surprenant Clara. Il se leva brusquement et se mit à marcher lentement, mais sans jamais trop s'éloigner d'elle. « Il a emporté l'élément final de mon plus grand jeu jusqu'à présent, juste avant la grande finale. Il a tout gâché. »

Clara se leva lentement, Jim se retourna pour lui faire face, une ardente colère dans ses yeux, mais elle comprit que la fureur ne s'adressait pas à elle, mais à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Et je tiens à connaître les gens qui m'ont fait du tort, » Il siffla, se rapprochant. « Je sais comment faire parler les gens. »

Clara se raidit subitement et commença à reculer.

« C'est pour ça que vous faites tout cela, que vous me racontez ces histoires ? » Elle demanda, une colère calme apparaissant dans le faible ton de sa voix. « Juste pour que vous puissiez vous servir de moi pour en savoir plus sur le Docteur ? »

« Non ! »

Clara eut un sursaut, ne s'attendant pas à l'explosion défensive soudaine et le fait que Jim semblait légèrement blessé par le simple fait qu'elle ait pu envisager cela.

« Désolé, » Il gémit, passant une main sur son visage, en tirant une grimace exagérée, grognant presque d'agacement à sa perte de contrôle. « J'ai l'information, je n'en ai plus besoin. Tu es arrivée au bon moment, Clara. Il est l'heure de l'histoire. »

« Alors, pourquoi vous me racontez tous ces contes ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, faisant inconsciemment un pas de plus.

« Parce que je sais que tu écouteras, » Répondit-il catégoriquement, un coin de sa bouche s'inclinant vers le bas.

« Donc, » Clara s'arrêta, se demandant si elle allait oser poser sa prochaine question. Elle risqua un petit sourire. "Quand pourrais-je écouter votre histoire ? C'est ce que m'intéresse le plus. »

« Ah, » Jim agita son doigt vers elle comme pour gronder un petit enfant. "Ce n'est pas important. Pas encore. »

« Ca l'est pour moi. »

Jim se stoppa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils et regardant attentivement Clara, comme s'il essayait de la comprendre. Il s'approcha lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne en face d'elle, la proximité provoquant l'accélération considérable du rythme du cœur de Clara pour une raison inexpliquée.

« Je ne veux pas que tu entendes mon histoire pour l'instant, » Il murmura, restant debout en face d'elle. Clara hasarda un regard dans ses yeux bruns profonds, et laissa s'échapper un faible soupir involontaire à leur beauté. Elle rougit furieusement, jetant son regard ailleurs et serrant les poings à ses côtés pour calmer ses nerfs. Pourquoi cet homme avait-il un tel effet sur elle ?

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que, » Jim tendit la main pour toucher légèrement l'intérieur du poignet de Clara, provoquant un frisson inattendu le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et ce n'était pas de ceux du froid ou de la peur. Il traînait ses doigts le long de son poignet lentement, doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent son petit bracelet Gallifreyan. Il lui fit un sourire en coin, Clara réalisa qu'il était tenu d'une pointe de tristesse, et tapa légèrement son petit bracelet métallique. « Lorsque tu la connaîtras, je ne pense que tu auras envie de me revoir. »

Clara sentait la peur à ses paroles, et pouvait dire que Moriarty s'en était rendu compte, à la façon dont il commençait à s'éloigner, mais Clara endurcie son regard.

« Essayez, » murmura-t-elle, tendant la main pour saisir son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse totalement se détacher. Jim regarda la petite main qui commençait à s'insinuer un chemin à son emprise jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts soient entremêlés. Il regarda sa main qui était maintenant dans la sienne comme si elle avait été à quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il était un simple spectateur.

Sa main restait toujours dans la sienne, n'étant pas sûr de savoir comment réagir. Clara lui serra la main en douceur, avec un sourire rassurant. Quel que soit ce que cet homme avait fait, elle n'allait pas le condamner avant de savoir l'histoire complète.

Jim sourit et enleva sa main de son emprise, doucement, presque avec prudence. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et se retourna dans la direction opposée. Avant que Clara ne puisse lui demander où il allait, il répondit une question muette différente de celle qu'elle était sur le point d'exprimer.

« 221B, Baker Street, » Il répondit derrière son épaule, aussi lentement que son rythme, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

« Une autre énigme ? » Devina Clara, élevant un peu la voix, Jim s'éloignant un peu plus.

« Pas une énigme. Un information. » Répondit Jim d'un ton léger. « Mon histoire. »

Il s'arrêta dans son élan, et Clara pouvait le voir se raidir, mais il ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. Les poings serrées à ses côtés, il a continua pourtant à parler d'une manière amicale, même si Clara ne manqua pas de remarquer un certain refroidissement dans sa voix.

« Il suffit de ne pas être trop pressé. Il se pourrait que tu n'apprécies pas ce que tu trouves. »

Clara regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner, alors qu'il commençait à s'effacer dans l'obscurité. Elle cligna les yeux de surprise. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que la nuit tombait si rapidement.

« Bonne nuit, Jim, » Murmura-t-elle, en s'interrogeant sur ses derniers mots. Elle se retourna pour commencer le court chemin qui la séparait de son appartement, consciente que Londres était dangereux pour une femme seule dans une nuit noire comme celle-ci, mais quelque chose lui disait que Jim Moriarty serait prévenu de toute atteinte contre elle, même si sa présence ne se percevait pas.

Elle rentra chez elle avec un sourire sur le visage, et un peu plus d'informations sur son mystérieux ami, pour une raison quelconque, elle se sentait plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avant.

 **Heyyy, le chapitre trois est opérationnel ;) Regardez, je l'ai fait, même avec mon voyage spontané au Pays de Galles (Ne me demandez même pas parce que je ne sais pas les gars, je ne sais pas)**

 **Doooonc, j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci :D J'ai tellement aimé l'écrire ! Merci pour les reviews et les réponses à mes questions aléatoires, je n'en ai pas aujourd'hui, malheureusement :P**

 **MON DIEU JE VEUX JUSTE FAIRE UN CÂLIN A MORIARTY ! Il est un adorable petit psychopathe. Je l'ai dit à ma mère aujourd'hui et elle m'a regardé bizarrement, sans doute parce que j'ai parlé d'un psychopathe qui a tué plusieurs personnes parce qu'il s'ennuyait mais était tout de même adorable. Mais je ne peux pas l'aider. C'est vrai.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il vous plait, soyez libres de laisser toute critique constructive que vous avez pour moi, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer.**

 **Les reviews me font sourire, gars, venez, faites-moi sourire :D Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre et de l'histoire jusqu'ici, et si je fais mieux de la continuer ou non :) Et merci encore pour vos reviews jusque là, je ne peux pas expliquer combien cela signifie pour moi !**

 **[Voix de Moriarty] Merci, Dieu vous bénisse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

(Impossible de mettre de lien ici, mais n'hésitez pas à aller lire la fiction originale (sous le même titre de The Storyteller and The Impossible Girl) de sociocath)

 **Hey, c'est le chapitre quatre :D J'ai vraiment aimé écrire les conversation entre Moriarty et Clara dans ce chapitre :D**

 **Wow, merci à tous tellement tellement tellement pour vos fantastiques reviews ! Vous êtes tellement incroyables les gars, je vous aime tous omg! J'aurais bien mis à jour plus tôt, mais j'ai été forcée de me socialiser pendant quelques jours, ugh. Quelle était l'idée de mes parents de me permettre de me faire des amis. Je suis comme Sherlock et Mycroft, l'intelligence en moins.**

 **En tout cas, profitez de ce chapitre et cliquez sur ce bouton, là-bas, tu le vois ? Eh oui, celui qui dit REVIEW ! Parce que je veux vraiment que le vous fassiez :) Review, voilà. Profitez-en !**

La sommeil de Clara cette nuit n'avait pas vraiment été très propice au repos, elle se réveilla groggy et plus confuse que jamais. Elle a rapidement mit la bouilloire à chauffer dans la cuisine, sachant qu'une tasse de café était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment pour guider son esprit à travers le brouillard de son sommeil.

Elle s'était réveillée à temps pour une fois, et n'était pas pressée de se rendre au travail alors qu'elle sirotait son café, méditant sur Jim Moriarty une fois de plus, l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit dernière à penser au lieu de dormir. Elle serra ses mains autour de sa boisson chaude, ses mots d'adieu de la nuit dernière bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles.

« Il se pourrait que tu n'apprécies pas ce que tu trouves. »

Elle avait besoin de savoir qui il était exactement. Criminel. Le mot continuait à rebondir dans sa tête, les rouages de son cerveau vrombissaient en tournant et retournant dans son esprit les informations qu'elle savait sur lui. 221B Baker Street. C'est là qu'elle devait aller.

Vaquant à sa routine matinale, consistant à se préparer pour le travail, elle élabora un plan pour aller au 221B dès que la journée d'école serait terminée. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge l'informa qu'elle était sur le point d'être à nouveau à court de temps, tout cela faisait se surmener ses méninges et ce n'était pas bon pour sa ponctualité.

« Si seulement le Docteur était là pour venir me chercher avec le Tardis, j'aimerai ne pas être en retard pour une fois, » Elle grogna, faisant une note mentale pour arrêter de se parler à elle-même à voix haute.

« Vous savez, vous parler à vous-même est considéré comme le premier signe de la folie. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un expert sur le sujet. »

Clara sourit à son premier souvenir de Jim en se précipitant dans les escaliers de son appartement. Cet homme était quelque chose, et elle l'aimait bien, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait probablement pas. Une voix lancinante dans la tête qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire taire, lui disait qu'il était une dangereuse compagnie, mais elle se retrouvait impatiente en attendant leur prochaine rencontre. Elle avait besoin de se rendre au 221B et découvrir son histoire.

Elle se précipita dans la rue, et avec une décision de dernière minute, salua un taxi pour l'emmener à l'école. Elle jura intérieurement en voyant passer le premier après qu'elle l'ait sifflé. Elle n'allait pas risquer d'être encore en retard. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le prochain taxi ralentit avant de s'arrêter à côté d'elle, et elle s'y hissa avec reconnaissance.

« Coal Hill School, s'il vous plaît, » Elle souffla, à bout de souffle, en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« L'école ? Mmmh, ennuyeux, » Répondit joyeusement le chauffeur de taxi dans une voix chantante qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. « Pourquoi ne pas prendre un détour ? »

« Jim ! » Glapit Clara en état de choc, mais fut bientôt incapable de cacher son sourire à cette apparition soudaine. « Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez chauffeur de taxi ! »

« Oh, tu sais, c'est un jour de travail pour un criminel consultant, » Répondit Jim sèchement sur un ton sarcastique. « Je ...l'ai emprunté. Un bon moyen de voyager inaperçu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lança un sourire dans le rétroviseur. Clara offrit un petit rire, ses paroles semblaient se graver dans son cerveau avec une clarté écœurante. Criminel consultant ?

« Criminel consultant ? » Répéta Clara, haussant un sourcil et essayant de couvrir la nervosité dans sa voix à la prononciation du titre. « Cela semble être un travail intéressant. »

« Tu veux savoir à quel point il est intéressant ? » Jim la regarda à nouveau, arborant un sourire malicieux.

Clara jeta son sac à l'avant de la voiture, à côté de Jim, et grimpa sur le siège passager à côté de lui alors qu'il ralentissait en raison de la circulation. Il haussa un sourcil à son geste audacieux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Clara sourit en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle n'avait aucune idée de si Jim était bon conducteur ou non, mais elle n'était pas prête à parier qu'il était le meilleur.

« Vous m'avez choisi pour une raison. »

« Petite maligne. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Clara, espiègle, et curieuse quant à ses motivations. Jim Moriarty haussa les épaules.

« C'est lundi. Je pense que nous devrions faire quelque d'illégal. »

Clara cligna des yeux de surprise à son ton nonchalant.

« Que... Quelque chose d'illégal ? »

« Oui, » Jim se tourna vers elle et sourit largement. « J'espère que votre ceinture de sécurité est bouclée. »

Clara ne put empêcher sa bouche d'émettre un petit cri de surprise quand Jim pressa soudainement l'accélérateur avec son pied, et fit une embardée à gauche, esquivant le trafic stagnant et conduisant imprudemment dans les rues de Londres. Précisément dans la direction opposée de l'école.

« Jim ! » Cria Clara, serrant de peur les bords de son siège . « Ralentissez un peu, d'accord ? »

Sa conduite terrible lui rappelait un voyage dans le Tardis, alors qu'il déviait hors de la route. Mais elle s'était rendu compte que c'était beaucoup plus dangereux, pour elle-même, Jim et les piétons. Etonnamment, même si sa conduite était totalement diabolique, cela semblait logique dans le chaos ambiant, et Jim avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

« L'histoire du compagnon de feu qui a oublié, » Jim ignora complètement la demande de Clara avec un petit sourire. « Entendu parler de celle-là ? C'est une autre histoire... J'ai le privilège la connaître. »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas entendu, celle-là, » grinça Clara, faisant les gros yeux à Jim quand il évita de justesse de s'écraser sur un poteau téléphonique. « Vous m'éclairez ? Avec un peu moins de vitesse au niveau des roues ? »

« Oh, Clara, » Fit Jim, moqueur. « Ne sois pas ordinaire. Pourquoi conduire une voiture si on ne la fait pas travailler à son plein potentiel ? »

« Si nous mourons, je vous tue. » Gronda Clara alors que Jim se moquait de sa menace.

« Elle était un compagnon de feu, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, » Il poursuivit brillamment, comme s'il n'était pas en train d'accélérer sur un trottoir occupé. « De ses cheveux à son caractère fort, sa langue spirituelle. C'est pourquoi il l'aimait, je suppose. Elle n'était pas aussi ordinaire que la plupart, elle n'était aussi ennuyeuse. C'était la manière dont il la voyait. »

Clara hocha lentement la tête, essayant d'ignorer la secousse de son cœur chaque fois que Moriarty tournait le volant et dérapait au détour d'un autre virage juste à temps.

« Elle a vu tant de choses, en a tant fait, » Jim continua avec un léger hochement de tête. « Mais elle a commencé à en savoir trop. En échange de sa vie, elle est devenue le Docteur Donna, elle a sauvé le monde. Mais l'histoire ne se termine pas heureusement, oh non. C'est rarement le cas, avec le Docteur. »

Clara fouilla son cerveau, essayant de se rappeler si elle reconnaissait ce nom, mais aucun souvenir ne refit surface. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la voix douce, encore intimidante, de Jim Moriarty, alors qu'il lui racontait l'histoire, au lieu de craindre pour sa vie face à ses compétences de conduite imprudente.

« Il lui a fait oublier, » Déclara Jim crûment, regardant fixement les rues sinueuses de Londres en face d'eux. « Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle devait choisir entre mourir ou oubli- Oups ! »

Clara poussa un cri de surprise quand Jim fit une embardée de dernière minute, dangereusement proche de frapper un mur. Il offrit un rire fort et Clara réussit à y répondre avec un petit rire faible, malgré la gravité de la situation.

« Donc, elle oublia, » Il termina la courte histoire brusquement, et la voiture s'arrêta en un dérapage qui aurait envoyé Clara voler vers l'avant si elle n'avait pas porté sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine après la terrible épreuve qu'avait été la conduite en boulet de canon de Jim Moriarty.

« Il- Il n'a jamais mentionné de Donna, » Murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle, contrôlant difficilement sa respiration hachée. « Maintenant que j'y pense, il ne mentionne pas vraiment ses anciens compagnons. »

« L'histoire est terminée, ne nous attardons pas dessus. » Un sourire malicieux passa sur le visage de Moriarty et il sortit de la voiture. Clara sortit du véhicule et jeta un œil à leur nouvel environnement. Son cœur se serra furtivement avec suspicion quand elle réalisa qu'ils étaient devant la banque principale de Londres.

« Jim, » Commença-t-elle prudemment, accélérant son rythme en raison des plus grandes enjambées de Jim, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment. « Vous ne pensez pas à ce que je pense que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela dépend entièrement de ce que tu penses, Clara, » Jim sourit, atteignant les grandes doubles portes de la banque.

« Je pense au moment où vous avez dit 'nous devrions faire quelque d'illégal', » Répondit Clara avec prudence, son cœur recommençant à marteler dans sa poitrine.

« Juste un peu d'amusement, » Jim sourit d'une façon légèrement sinistre et plongea à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ne laissant à Clara pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Elle déglutit à la quantité d'agents de sécurité qui se tenaient là et se demandait, pas pour la première fois, si Moriarty était complètement fou.

« Maintenant, la chose principale que nous avons à faire ici, c'est mettre tout le monde hors du chemin," la voix de Jim sonna tout à coup à l'oreille de Clara dans un murmure étouffé, la faisant sursauter. Il lui prit la main et la conduisit à une partie plus isolée de la salle.

« Prends ceci. »

Clara regarda l'objet que Jim venait de poser dans ses mains avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Siffla-t-elle dans la confusion, le tenant devant elle comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle, après l'avoir étudié, elle savait malheureusement exactement ce que c'était. La question qu'elle aurait dû posé était Pourquoi.

« Un masque à gaz, » Jim fronça les sourcils, tenant son poigner doucement mais fermement, et le tirant vers le bas, de sorte que le masque ne soit plus en vue de tout le monde dans la grande salle.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura Clara précipitamment, jetant des œillades aux alentours pour les gardes suspects.

« A cause du gaz, » fut la réponse étouffé de Jim Moriarty quand il s'enfonça le masque à gaz sur le visage. L'esprit de Clara devint noir et elle fit rapidement de même, pas sûre de savoir quoi faire d'autre.

« Quel gaz ? » Elle marmonna à travers la barrière qui couvrait désormais son visage.

« Ce gaz, » Répondit Moriarty dans un marmonnement similaire, désignant paresseusement l'air autour d'eux. Clara se retourna brusquement pour voir plusieurs gardes commencer leur chemin vers eux, mais ont été arrêtés dans leur élan et prit d'une quinte de toux. Clara regarda avec horreur tout le monde autour d'eux s'effondrer sur le sol, immobiles.

La première chose que Clara enregistra après son choc était la main fraîche de Jim Moriarty se glisser dans la sienne, et la guider à travers la pièce, derrière les bureaux, l'une des portes avait été clairement étiquetée « Réservé au Personnel ».

Dès que la porte fut bien fermée derrière eux, Jim retira son masque à gaz avec un grand éclat de rire, une lueur un peu maniaque dans ses yeux.

« C'est bon de respirer, Clara, » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs avec un sourire. « Le gaz est lent, et c'en est seulement un petit jet, il ne devrait pas nous rejoindre ici. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! » Eclata Clara une fois qu'elle eut arraché son masque à gaz, et regarda Jim en état de choc.

« Une seconde, » Jim leva un doigt vers elle, la concentration visible sur son visage silencieux. Les yeux de Clara s'élargirent dans la crainte quand elle réalisa qu'il était à l'écoute des pas qui arrivaient rapidement vers eux, mais Jim n'avait pas l'air trop perturbé. Un homme, manifestement pas informé de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, ouvrit une porte qui menait à la petite salle et entra. Le choc s'inscrit sur son visage pendant une fraction de seconde avant que Moriarty ne s'avance vers lui avec désinvolture et lui pulvérise un jet de ce que Clara imaginait être le même gaz en plus concentré directement sur son visage, le faisant s'effondrer instantanément comme un pantin sur le sol. Clara devina qu'il était celui censé s'occuper de l'ordinateur et regarder les écrans multiples de la petite salle, apparemment il revenait après avoir momentanément abandonné son poste. Il était définitivement revenu au mauvais moment.

Jim se tourna vers Clara avec beaucoup d'espoir sur son visage en apparence innocent.

« Désolé, » Il sourit largement. « Tu disais ? »

« Je... je, » Bafouilla Clara. Elle n'était pas souvent à court de mots, mais elle semblait pourtant se trouver langue liée en la présence de Jim Moriarty. Ses pitreries ne manquaient jamais de la surprendre. « Que... Vous avez tué tous ces gens ?! »

« Pourquoi, tu serais consternée si je le faisais ? » Moriarty sourit, se penchant en arrière contre le bureau le plus proche en observant la réaction de Clara avec amusement.

« Eh bien, oui- Attendez, non- Attendez, quoi ?! »

Jim Moriarty rit à son exclamation incrédule. Clara fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il trouvait tout cela absolument hilarant !

« N'inquiète pas ta jolie petite tête, » Sourit Jim. « Bien sûr que je ne les ai pas tué. Cela ne se fait pas pour un premier rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clara cligna des yeux sous le choc et sentit les coins de ses lèvres commencer à se courber vers le haut dans un petit sourire contre ses meilleurs vœux.

« C'est un rendez-vous alors ? » Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement, son ventre se retournant à ses paroles, malgré la situation.

« Si tu veux que c'en soit un, » Jim fit un clin d'œil, se détournant pour faire face à l'ordinateur brillant le plus proche. « Viens maintenant, Clara, c'est là que tu te rends utile. »

« Et c'est là que vous dites comment ces gens ne sont pas morts, » Rétorqua Clara, se sentant encore un peu coupable. « Parce qu'ils semblent plutôt morts pour moi. »

« Inconscients, » Jim s'arrêta pour regarder Clara, puis soupira, exaspéré, se rendant compte qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait assuré qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. « J'avais déjà neuf robinets de gaz installés autour de la salle principale, je les ai activé lorsque nous avions tous deux nos masques, et je les ai éteins à nouveau. Le gaz est lent, très concentré, et provoque à la victime une perte de conscience pendant environ trente minutes, nous avons donc à bouger d'ici. Là, » Il pointa l'écran d'ordinateur en face de lui.

Clara s'arrêta, puis décida de faire confiance à son explication, même si elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement. Elle s'assit en face de l'écran et regarda l'accumulation de numéros dansant à travers les séquences étranges.

« Qu'est-ce qu'est c'est que tout ça ? » Elle interrogea avec méfiance, en jetant un coup d'œil à Jim.

« Notre billet d'entrée pour ouvrir les coffres, » Répondit-il avec un sourire en se tournant vers la porte latérale, alors que le malheureux gisait encore inconscient sur le sol.

« Vous allez braquer une banque ? » Clara poussa un cri, se rendant compte qu'elle aurait dû s'attendre à cela, mais ne voulant toujours pas y croire.

« Non, je voulais juste m'introduire ici, rendre la majorité du personnel inconscient, avoir une conversation agréable avec le propriétaire et repartir. Bien sûr que nous allons braquer la banque ! Que ferais-tu toi, dans une banque ?! »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, retirer de l'argent de mon propre compte dans des conditions légales ?! » Bredouilla Clara, bouche bée devant la nonchalance de Jim en signe de désapprobation. « Attendez- vous avez dit que nous allions braquer cette banque ?! Oh, je ne pense pas, Monsieur le Criminel Consultant ! »

« Clara, ne me laisses pas maintenant, » Jim leva les yeux avec une moue. « Allez, c'est sans danger ! Quinze minutes montre en main ! »

« Mais... »

« Trois, cinq, cinq, deux, » Jim lui envoya un autre sourire qui bloqua son souffle dans sa gorge alors qu'il disparaissait par la porte. « Les codes de la voûte principale. Regarde les caméras, je te ferais savoir quand il faudra les taper. »

« C'est mal, c'est mal, c'est tellement mal, » Murmura Clara en secouant la tête avec un gémissement, elle jeta un regard à l'écran, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il y avait un homme allongé inconscient sur le sol à côté d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas braquer une banque ! Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, cela laisserait Jim dans une position dangereuse, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Elle gémit encore, regardant les caméras de sécurité sur le mur à côté d'elle. Plusieurs écrans côte à côte, et elle situa rapidement l'image en noir et blanc qui abritait la forme de Moriarty.

Elle le regarda se faufiler sans effort dans les couloirs, un masque à gaz sur lui pendant que les gens chutaient sur le sol autour de lui, à gauche, à droit, et au centre. Elle secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité. Il était si brillamment mauvais. Elle le regarda glisser d'un écran à un autre alors qu'il se déplaçait dans chaque domaine de la banque. Son cœur se serra quand elle réalisa où il allait.

« Il ne va pas... Oh mon Dieu, » Clara reprit son souffle, se penchant en avant pour voir l'écran plus clairement. Jim Moriarty faisait son chemin vers la plus grande voûte, la plus sécurisée de la banque, la chambre forte qui abritait plus d'argent que Clara ne pourrait jamais imaginer.

Elle le regarda enlever son masque à gaz, ayant apparemment atteint une zone où il n'avait pas installé de robinets de gaz. Deux gardes se tenaient dos à la chambre forte principale, ils s'agitèrent quand Jim se dirigea vers eux. Elle grimaça alors qu'il délivra un coup rapide à l'arrière de la tête de l'un des gardes et utilisa le gaz toxique de la petite boîte pour plonger l'autre dans un état comateux temporaire, gagnant avec succès l'accès à la chambre forte. Il leva les yeux vers la caméra, comme s'il regardait directement Clara, et fit un clin d'oeil avec un sourire.

Clara secoua la tête, un petit sourire rampant sur son visage. Il était vraiment fou, mais il était brillant. Elle n'avait jamais vu au grand jour un vol fait aussi efficacement.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'ordinateur, se mordant la lèvre en se concentrant. Au début, le fouillis de numéros à l'écran n'avait pas de sens pour elle, mais elle réalisa rapidement que Moriarty avait subtilement expliqué un moyen facile de travailler le code nécessaire pour avoir accès à la chambre forte.

« Trois, cinq, cinq, deux, » Elle murmura, à la recherche du code qui correspondait à chaque numéro, et se préparant elle-même à les utiliser pour accéder à la chambre forte.

Elle cliqua sur l'onglet, et cliqua à nouveau pour saisir le mot de passe. Elle tapa les lettres à la hâte, prit d'une profonde inspiration et entra la clé. Elle haleta en voyant le coffre-fort s'ouvrir sur l'écran, incapable de croire qu'elle venait de permettre une infiltration criminelle notoire dans une banque.

Elle rongea ses ongles dans une agitation nerveuse, alors qu'elle attendait Jim, regardant chacun de ses mouvements sur les caméras, alors qu'il récoltait l'argent. Il ne semblait pas y en avoir beaucoup, elle réalisa, alors qu'il jetait l'argent négligemment dans un petit sac, mais elle savait que les billets devaient valoir chacun plus que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Sa respiration devenait rapide quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient probablement plus beaucoup de temps jusqu'à ce que les employés dehors commencent à se réveiller et sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Jim ne semblait pas être pressé.

Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux sur le petit écran alors que Jim récupérait ce qui semblait être un marqueur noir de sa poche et commença à écrire sur le mur de métal brillant de la chambre forte.

« Je vous ai manqué ? » Clara lit les mots à voix haute qu'il écrivait sur le mur en gros caractères gras, un visage souriant dessiné à sa suite. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle, et elle se fit une note mentale pour l'interroger à ce sujet plus tard. Une fois qu'elle se serait plainte d'avoir été entraînée là-dedans, bien sûr.

Elle se raidit alors qu'il prenait le chemin du retour, sans rencontrer personne, puisqu'ils étaient tous putains d'inconscients, même si elle savait qu'une fois qu'ils se seraient réveillés, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre que la chambre forte principale, la plus sûre de Grande-Bretagne, avait été forcée.

Elle ressentit une énorme vague de soulagement quand il fit irruption dans la salle avec un sourire vif. Il se précipita vers l'ordinateur, retira une puce du disque dur et la mit dans sa poche sans explication, même si Clara savait, de la façon dont les écrans le long du mur étaient devenus immédiatement vierges, que c'était une histoire de caméra de sécurité. Il se tourna vers Clara et sourit, lui prenant la main.

« Cours. »

Elle fut emportée par le criminel fou par la porte d'un autre côté qu'elle devinait comme une autre façon de sortir sans trop attirer l'attention. Elle n'avait presque pas le temps de profiter de la sensation de la man de Jim alors qu'ils déboulaient vers la sortie de secours et se retrouvèrent dans le parking de voitures où ils avaient d'abord commencé.

« Oups, on dirait qu'ils ont compris quel jeu se tramait, » Moriarty sourit, libérant la main de Clara et se mit en marche vers la voiture à un rythme tranquille. Clara ne répondit pas, mais marcha plus rapidement, désireuse d'atteindre la voiture. Elle se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur, incapable de se débarrasser du sentiment de culpabilité, même si elle était, à l'heure actuelle, bien masquée par un sentiment d'exaltation de ne pas s'être fait prendre. Bien qu'elle savait ne pas vouloir en prendre l'habitude.

Jim conduit tout aussi imprudemment qu'avant, et Clara se souvint d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité immédiatement.

« Pour le prochain rendez-vous, peut-on ne pas faire quelque chose d'illégal ? » S'exprima-t-elle en tremblant alors que Jim se concentrait sur la route, le sac d'argent jeté sur le sol à côté de lui.

« Mais où serait l'amusement dans tout ça ? » Il sourit à nouveau, clairement ravi. « Attends, nous devons faire une escale. »

Clara le suivit hors de la voiture qu'il avait garée assez négligemment sur le trottoir, accélérant son rythme pour qu'ils marchent côte à côte le long du pont au-dessus de la Tamise.

Jim s'arrêta au milieu du pont, prit la petite puce remplie de données de sécurité de sa poche et l'étudia un instant, la faisant virevolter autour de ses doigts effilés.

« Je suppose qu'ils vont vouloir la reprendre, » Il marmonna avec une expression lumineuse sur le visage. « Tant pis. »

Il termina sa phrase d'un ton chantant et jeta la puce du bord du pont où elle fût avalée instantanément par le large corps d'eau en dessous.

Clara la regarda tomber avec étonnement. Elle releva les yeux vers Jim et donna un lumineux, un incrédule rire. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et sourit.

« Vous être vraiment psychotique, n'est-ce pas ? » S'étrangla-t-elle, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

« Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant, ou cela t'as-t-il prit du temps pour enfin le dire à haute voix ? »

Clara rit et frappa son bras légèrement, à sa grande surprise.

« Très bien, Monsieur, conduisez-moi à mon appartement, » Ordonna-t-elle , lui prenant la main et le ramenant à la voiture. « Nous avons beaucoup à parler. »

Jim rit légèrement, mais obtempéra volontiers, et sans surprise trouva son chemin vers l'appartement de Clara assez facilement.

« Je suppose que vous avez traversé tout cela avant, » Fit remarquer Clara alors qu'ils montaient les nombreux escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Clara.

« Eh bien, c'est plus amusant avec toi ici, » Répondit Jim avec un sourire, provoquant un rire à Clara.

« Ouais, vous êtes réellement invité dans ma maison cette fois. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra avec Jim Moriarty dans son sillage, en se demandant un instant pourquoi elle permettait à un criminel psychopathe d'entrer dans son appartement puis se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Jim alluma la bouilloire et se dirigea nonchalamment dans le salon, s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils avec un sourire paresseux.

Clara jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et ne put nier qu'il avait l'air beau, mais banni rapidement cette pensée et se mit à faire du thé pour eux deux. Elle ne pouvait pas garder des pensées de ce genre, c'était un criminel. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait toujours pas grand chose sur lui, mais elle sentait comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à savoir. Mais elle n'avait pas encore visité 221B, et il y avait évidemment plus à y apprendre. Elle se demanda si ce braquage de banque spontané était une façon de la mettre hors du chemin qui menait au 221B pour un peu plus longtemps. Il avait dit qu'elle ne voudrait pas être de son entourage après avoir connu son histoire, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne serait probablement pas en mesure de se tenir à l'écart, même si elle le voulait. Et ça l'effrayait.

Elle mit le thé sur la table devant le silence de Jim Moriarty, qui était actuellement assis, courbé, son menton reposait sur ses doigts croisés, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Le bruit de la tasse sur la table le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il leva les yeux vers Clara, lui offrant un petit sourire.

« Merci. »

Clara sourit en retour et s'assit en face de lui. Jim tourna le coupe afin qu'il puisse saisir la poignée de la main gauche avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Gaucher, » Jeta Clara sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, remarquant le petit fait à propos de l'homme mystérieux. Elle se sentait fière d'avoir apprit cela, d'avoir découvert un autre fait à propos de Moriarty, même si c'était trivial.

« Pardon ? » Jim s'arrêta, calant la coupe dans ses mains avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa bouche.

« Vous êtes gaucher, » répéta Clara pour clarifier. « Vous avez tourné la coupe de sorte à ce que vous pouviez la prendre avec votre main gauche. »

« Très observatrice, Clara Oswald, » Jim haussa les sourcils et sourit. « Je suis impressionné. »

« Je ne peux pas connaître votre histoire, mais au moins, je sais que vous êtes gaucher, » Sourit Clara en sirotant son thé.

« En effet. »

« Donc, » Clara souffla doucement sur son thé. « Nous avons volé une banque. »

« Nous l'avons fait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je m'ennuyais, » Jim haussa les épaules, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise avec son thé saisit entre ses deux mains.

« Jim, » Clara resta bouche bée devant l'homme. « Les gens ne se disent pas 'Oh, je m'ennuie aujourd'hui. Mh, je pense que je vais aller voler une banque' ! »

« Non, » Jim se pencha en avant, prit une gorgée de son thé et pencha sa tête sur le côté pensivement. « Je me suis dis 'Oh, je m'ennuie aujourd'hui. Mh, je pense que je vais aller voler une banque avec Clara'. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » Clara ne put retenir un petit sourire à ses mots. « Ne me mentez pas à moi. J'ai vu ce que vous pouviez faire, je sais que vous auriez pu facilement voler cette banque sans mon aide. »

« Avoue-le, tu t'es amusée, » sourit malicieusement Jim.

« Non. »

« Avoue-le. »

« Non. »

« Menteuse, » Chanta Jim d'un air suffisant.

« Très bien, très bien, peut-être un peu, » Soupira Clara avec un petit sourire narquois. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'était pas mal. C'était une erreur. C'était vraiment mal. Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que nous l'ayons fait ! »

Jim haussa les épaules et sirota son thé avec contentement. Les yeux de Clara s'égarèrent sur un sac à ses pieds et ses lèvres se scellèrent.

« Jim, vous n'avez pas apporté l'argent volé ici ! »

Jim jeta un regard au petit sac paresseusement. « Oh, ça. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Je n'en veux pas. Tu le veux ? »

« Non ! » Glapit Clara en paniquant. « C'est volé ! Vous ne savez vraiment pas quoi en faire ? Vous venez de le voler par plaisir ? »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, » répondit Jim paresseusement.

« Eh bien, je sais ce que vous allez en faire, » Clara le fixa avec un regard sévère. « Vous allez le rendre. »

Jim s'étrangla avec son thé quand la demande attint ses oreilles. « Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Complètement sérieuse, » répondit Clara, pas sur le point de le laisser la faire changer d'avis. « Vous allez rendre tout cela. »

Jim s'arrêta et la fixa avec un regard calculateur, ses yeux dansant avec amusement après son choc précédent.

« Tu es pleine de surprises, Clara Oswald. »

« Il suffit de faire ce que est juste, » Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

« Intéressant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? »

« Toi. »

« Oh ? » Clara sourit, enroulant ses doigts autour de sa tasse de thé, se penchant légèrement en avant. « Ne vous êtes-vous donc jamais associé avec quelqu'un qui aime faire la bonne chose ? »

« C'est le fait que cette personne essaie de me faire faire le bonne chose qui est intéressant, » Jim leva un sourcil amusé. « Tu sais que je suis dangereux, et pourtant, tu n'as pas peur. Tu m'as invité chez toi en sachant que je suis apparemment un psychopathe. »

« Peut-être que je suis juste folle, » rit Clara. « Ou peut-être est-ce que c'est parce que vous êtes intéressant également. »

« Peut-être que c'est un peu des deux. »

« Peut-être, » rit Clara. « Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce que vous êtes. Vous êtes toujours un mystère. »

« Tu as des théories ? » Jim sourit, se penchant plus près.

« Y a-t-il un mot pour un ensemble criant de génie, psychotique et juste un tout petit peu sexy ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que mon nom était Jim, » Il sourit avec un clin d'œil, plaça son thé sur la table en face de lui et se leva.

« Hey, où allez-vous ? » Le rire de Clara disparut et fut remplacé par la déception à l'idée de le quitter.

« Il faut que j'y aille, » Jim sourit, ramassa l'argent et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vous reverrai bientôt, hein ? » Demanda Clara avec espoir, lorgnant le sac et espérant qu'il prendrait en compte ses conseils.

« J'ai dit que j'allais rester dans les parages, » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Et pourquoi vous restez dans les parages, mh ? » Clara s'appuya contre le mur en face de lui. « Quel est l'avantage pour que vous continuiez à revenir ? »

« Tu es un mystère, Clara Oswald, » Jim répondit simplement. « Un mystère vaut la peine d'être résolu. »

Clara sourit à son commentaire, son cœur battant la chamade.

« Attendez ! » Elle fit un pas en avant, quand Jim posa sa main sur la poignée de porte. Il se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Dans la voûte, vous avez écrit 'Je vous ai manqué ?', » Elle commença curieusement. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Un message pour un vieil ami, » répondit Jim Moriarty, d'un ton menaçant bien que son visage soit resté dépourvu de toute émotion négative. « Je ferai mieux de rester silencieux. Vous entendrez parler de moi, Clara. »

« Je l'attends avec impatience, » Clara sourit alors que Jim quittait l'appartement. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle savait ce qu'était sa priorité.

Elle devait aller au 221B, Baker Street.

 **Hey hey heeeeeey, donc, ils ont volé une putain de banque whoooooooo :D Je veux dire, c'est mal, c'était vraiment une mauvaise chose à faire, n'essayez pas ça chez vous les enfants ! :D xD**

 **Dieu que c'était amusant à écrire, mais il est un peu quatre heures du matin, donc j'espère que c'était aux normes. Je ne sais pas, vieux, je pense que j'écris mieux tard dans la nuit. Le sommeil c'est pour les faiiiibles.**

 **Hey, une autre question-bidule.**

 **Quelle est la pire mort fictive dont vous ne vous êtes toujours pas remis ?**

 **Je dirais Moriarty, mais nous ne savons pas s'il est vraiment mort, et il n'est putain de pas mort dans ma putain de fanfic. Je dirais Loki, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort non plus. POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU EST-CE QU'IL Y A QUELQU'UN DE REELLEMENT MORT DANS LE MONDE DES FICTIONS ?**

 **Dobby. Okay Dobby. C'était juste cruel.**

 **Doooonc, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et j'espère vraiment que vous continuerez à lire :D Les avis me stimulent les gars, ils me motivent à écrire et ça me fait sourire de les voir, doooonc PLUS DE REVIEWS LES PLUS FOLLES REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

 **Si vous le voulez. Je ne vais pas vous forcer. Ne vous inquiétez pas ;;)**

 **Mais j'adoooorerai si vous reviewiez ;;) Merci ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

(Impossible de mettre de lien ici, mais n'hésitez pas à aller lire la fiction originale (sous le même titre de The Storyteller and The Impossible Girl) de sherlockedbyben)

 **Heeeey les gars, je suis de retour :D Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ayy. Je suis si heureuse de vous l'avoir fait shipper :D Le dernier chapitre était assez amusant à écrire, mais j'ai bien aimé celui-là aussi :D**

 **Juste pour clarifier, cela se déroule à l'époque de His Last Vow, donc John et Sherlock ne savent pas que Moriarty est toujours vivant, il va faire une apparition publique bientôt ;;) Et pour Clara, je suppose que c'est à n'importe quel moment, mas c'est toujours le Onzième Docteur :P**

 **Doooonc wow ça m'a prit toute la journée pour écrire ça, alors j'espère que c'est bon ! Appréciez et reviewez pour me faire savoir ce que vous pensez ;;)**

Clara se sentait coupable. Elle commençait à se sentir souvent coupable dernièrement, en y repensant. Au moins cette fois, elle ne faisait pas quelque chose d'illégal.

Elle était pleinement consciente qu'elle allait perdre son emploi à un moment donné si elle continuait de cette façon, et se concentrer sur son travail était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de revenir ici sur Terre pendant un moment, en premier lieu, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de téléphoner pour signaler qu'elle était malade ce matin. Elle repoussa le sentiment de culpabilité au loin, sachant que c'était nécessaire, alors qu'elle quittait l'appartement et sortait dans les rues de Londres. Elle héla un taxi, heureuse quand il s'arrêta à côté d'elle, bien que déçue quand elle vu que le chauffeur de taxi n'était pas son ami psychotique. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être lui bien sûr, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça ne lui manquait pas de le voir traîner aux alentours.

« 221B, Baker Street, s'il vous plait, » Elle sourit à l'arrière de la tête qui acquiesça et commença à conduire à travers les rues occupées de Londres. Sa conduite était beaucoup plus sûre et plus légale que celle de Jim, mais elle trouvait que le voyage manquait d'une certaine excitation. Elle vérifia son téléphone nerveusement pendant un moment, en espérant que ce n'était pas trop tôt dans la journée pour rencontrer les résidents du 221B. Elle était sûr que ça ne les dérangerait pas, une fois qu'elle aurait expliqué pourquoi elle était là.

« Vous êtes arrivée, mademoiselle, » dit le chauffeur de taxi d'une voix traînante avec un accent cockney prononcé et Clara le remercia à la hâte, paya son tarif et sortit de la cabine dans la précipitation. Elle se trouva à l'extérieur d'un petit café délicat appelé Speedy, et dû admettre que ça ne la dérangerait pas d'aller prendre un café dans cette petite boutique pittoresque. Outre le café, il y avait une grande porte noir arborant un 221B en écriture d'or. Clara sentit sa respiration devenir rapide alors qu'elle tendit le cou pour voir l'appartement au-dessus, un sentiment soudain de nervosité la frappant. Un petit battement des stores de la fenêtre lui fit savoir que sa présence avait été remarqué. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et frappa courageusement, se demandant quels secrets se trouvaient à l'intérieur de ces murs. Elle sursauta un peu quand la porte s'ouvrit un instant plus tard pour révéler une aimable vieille dame avec un sourire amical.

« Bonjour, ma chère, » elle sourit puis se pencha vers en avant avec un regard complice avant de continuer avec un regard feutré de compréhension. « Vous êtes un client également ? »

« Emh, » Clara fronça les sourcils à l'étrange choix de mots. « Un- un client ? »

« Non, Mme Hudson, ce n'est pas un client. »

Clara et le vieille femme qui avait été identifiée comme Mme Hudson regardèrent la source de la voix profonde de baryton. Elle appartenait à un homme qui se tenait en haut de l'escalier et fixait Clara astucieusement. Il portait une robe de chambre et sa tignasse bouclée noire était légèrement ébouriffée. Clara fronça les sourcils et se demanda dans quoi elle s'était embarquée.

« Elle n'est pas venue ici pour ses propres problèmes, » L'homme continua platement. « C'est quelque chose de plus grave que cela et, j'espère, de plus intéressant. Vous semblez prometteuse, montez, Mademoiselle... ? »

« Oswald, » répondit Clara, en regardant vers Mme Hudson poliment en guise d'introduction. « Clara Oswald. »

L'homme ne répondit pas et disparu dans l'appartement au-dessus. Mme Hudson lui tapota doucement le dos.

« Vous allez en haut, ma chère, » elle sourit aimablement. « Je vais faire du thé. Je suis juste la propriétaire, pas la femme de ménage, mais ils ne s'en souviennent pas toujours. »

« Merci, » Clara retourna son sourire sincère, réconfortée par la gentillesse de Mme Hudson. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa grand-mère.

« Et ne vous inquiétez pas s'il est un peu... » Mme Hudson bloqua en essayant de trouver le mot adéquat pour le décrire, sculptant son nez et agitant ses mains autour. « Vous savez. Il peut être comme ça des fois. »

Clara hocha la tête même si elle n'était pas sûr de ce dont la femme parlait et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à l'endroit où l'homme l'attendait sûrement. Elle poussa la porte déjà légèrement entrouverte et entra dans l'appartement. Sa première impression était que c'était assez désordonné et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc à la vue de ses multiples tubes à essai et becs Bunsen sur la table de la cuisine. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tandis qu'elle marchait dans l'appartement, en espérant que ce n'étaient pas des globes oculaires qu'elle soupçonnait ramper dans ce verre transparent.

« Bien, venant en au fait, je n'ai pas toute la journée, » l'homme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et fit signe à un autre siège avec une expression d'extrême ennui sur ses traits.

« Tu n'as pas toute la journée ? Sherlock, tu n'as rien, Lestrade n'a pas appelé pour une affaire- Sauf pour celle que tu as si poliment refusé et tu ignores tout ce qu'il y a sur ton site. »

Clara prit soudainement conscience de la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce alors qu'elle restait debout nerveusement. L'homme était légèrement plus vieux que le premier, avec des cheveux blonds grisonnants qui étaient éparpillés dans toutes les directions en raison d'un douche récente. Il était assit dans un fauteuil en face de Sherlock et lisait le journal sans enthousiasme. Il leva les yeux vers Clara et lui offrit un rapide sourire.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, » Il lança à Sherlock un regard d'avertissement et fut accueilli par un roulement théâtrale des yeux. « Il est toujours comme ça. Il suffit de s'assoir là-bas, c'est là où tout les clients s'assoient. »

« Clients ? » Clara fut stoppé dans son élan, ne voulant pas s'assoir dans le fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sache un peu plus sur ces personnes. « Pourquoi tout le monde ne cesse de m'appeler "Client" ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas ici avec une affaire pour Sherlock ? »

« Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne l'est pas, John, » cassa Sherlock, se penchant en avant pour étudier attentivement Clara. « Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle est ici, pas entièrement. En fait, elle ne sait même pas qui nous sommes. »

« Désolée, » Clara grimaça, s'asseyant finalement sur le fauteuil. « C'est une longue histoire. »

« Vous ne savez sérieusement pas qui il est ? » Fit John, étonné, permettant à son regard de s'écarter de son journal et pointant Sherlock du pouce. Il laisse s'échapper un petit rire incrédule et Clara secoua la tête. « Seigneur, où avez-vous vécu au cours de ces dernières années ? C'est Sherlock Holmes, le seul détective consultant du monde, comme il aime se faire appeler. Imbécile consultant, je préfère. »

Détective consultant. Clara gela à ces mots, son esprit s'égarant vers le criminel consultant.

« Oui, et voici John Watson mon ô combien serviable blogueur, » se moqua Sherlock impatient avec un air de sarcasme hautain. « En avons-nous fini avec les formalités ennuyeuses ? Je veux savoir pourquoi une institutrice londonienne avec l'habitude d'être en retard qui vient juste de rentrer chez elle après avoir beaucoup voyagé a prit un jour de congé aujourd'hui pour venir voir un détective qu'elle ne connait même pas. Qui vous a dit de venir ici ? »

Clara cligna des yeux et regarda l'homme, bouche bée. « Comment diable savez-vous tout cela ?! »

John murmura les mots « crâneur » dans un souffle alors que l'expression de Sherlock était restée neutre, ignorant complètement son bloggeur.

« Ce n'est pas important, » Sherlock agita sa main nonchalamment, mais il y avait une petite étincelle de joie dans ses yeux. « Mais puisque vous avez demandé, il est évident que vous êtes institutrice par ce moment où vous sortez de la routine et les marques de crayon sur votre manche. Vous avez l'habitude d'être en retard, mais vous avez tenue à arriver à l'heure aujourd'hui et êtes partie dans l'affolement, vous devez nous parler de quelque chose d'urgent. Quelqu'un vous a dit de venir ici, vous ne saviez pas à propos de nous, ne savez pas où nous trouver. Vous n'êtes pas idiote, vous n'êtes seulement pas restée aux alentours pendant un certain temps, voyager est mon hypothèse car vous n'auriez pas eu le temps pour de telles nouvelles pendant un voyage. »

« Sherlock Holmes, bien sûr ! » Clara claqua des doigts, le nom lui revenant tout à coup. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux petites nouvelles de la Terre pendant un temps, mais elle pouvait vaguement se souvenir du nom. Il était détective avec des compétences étonnantes de déduction qui pouvaient apparemment révéler la profession de quelqu'un à partir d'une tâche sur leur cravate ou à la façon dont ils attachaient leurs lacets. « J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous avez raison, vous avez raison sur tout. »

« Donc, parlez, » Sherlock Holmes se pencha en avant, posant son menton sur ses mains et l'analysa, faisant se sentir Clara soudainement confiante.

« Que, » Elle prit une profonde inspiration, incertaine quant à la façon de commencer. « Que savez-vous à propos de Jim Moriarty ? »

« Quoi ?! » John baissa brusquement son journal et la regarda, bouche bée alors que Sherlock se raidit visiblement. Clara se tortilla inconfortablement sous leurs regards à l'effet inattendu que ses paroles avaient sur eux.

« Allons, » Sherlock leva la main pour faire taire John et son regard resta sur Clara.

« On... On m'a dit que je recevrai des réponses sur lui ici, » Elle redressa son dos, raidit son ton. « Ce que vous savez à propos de lui, son histoire. »

« Histoires, toujours des histoires, » marmonna Sherlock, John semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Sherlock, je te l'avais dit ! » Il éleva la voix légèrement, surprenant Mme Hudson qui entrait dans la pièce avec un plateau et trois petites tasses de thé.

« Je vous ai apporté du thé- »

« Pas maintenant, Mme Hudson ! » cria Sherlock, se relevant et commençant à arpenter alors que la petite vieille dame couina d'effroi et se précipita en bas, laissant le thé sur la table en face d'eux. Clara ne se sentait pas assez bien pour boire maintenant.

« Sherlock, ça, » John haussa les sourcils avec séreux, donnant des coups dans la couverture de son journal, agité. « C'est ce dont je parlais. J'ai essayé de te le dire, Lestrade a essayé de te le dire, mais tu as pensé que ce n'était rien. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Comment- Comment ça ne peut être rien ?! » John éclata, debout en agitant le journal devant le visage de Sherlock. « Qui connaissez-vous qui peut faire irruption dans une chambre forte de haute sécurité comme celle-ci et écrire 'Je vous ai manqué' sur le mure ? Eh bien, Sherlock ? Il a fait bien pire ! »

« Ce n'est pas lui, » grogna Sherlock, tournant autour de John. « Ca ne peut pas l'être. Ca ne l'est pas. »

« Puis-je le voir ? » Clara tendit une main pour prendre le journal que John lui donna avec une expression perplexe. Elle parcourut des yeux la première page, alors que les deux se querellaient, souriant quand elle lut que l'argent avait été rendu en toute sécurité et sans aucune explication quant à ce qui était arrivé. Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de bonté en lui après tout.

« Parlez-moi de lui, » Clara jeta le journal sur la table et s'adressa à Sherlock et John curieusement. « Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe, dites-le moi. »

« Qui vous a envoyé ici ? » Sherlock se tourna vers elle, évitant la demande. « Qui vous a dit de venir au 221B pour tout savoir sur l'histoire de James Moriarty ? »

Clara déglutit, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction au son de son nom et il semblait que le message sur le mur de la chambre forte était destiné à Sherlock. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas exactement un ami.

« C'est lui, » elle prononça finalement, tranquillement, se tordant les mains avec impatience. « Moriarty. »

« C'est impossible, » les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent et ses lèvres bougèrent à peine en prononçant ces mots.

« Pourquoi ? » Clara devenait de plus en plus nerveuse de minute en minute.

« Parce qu'il est mort. »

Clara se sentait comme si elle était privée d'air. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma, n'ayant pas de mots à mettre en avant. Mort ? Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il ne l'était pas.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le martèlement précipité de pas lourds qui montaient à un rythme urgent dans les escaliers, elle se tordit le cou pour apercevoir un homme bien construit aux cheveux argents faire irruption dans la pièce, clairement frappé par la panique.

« Lestrade, que se passe-t-il ? » Sherlock tourna son attention vers l'homme que Clara devina comme un agent de police.

« Il y a eu une explosion. Une énorme explosion, de nombreux décès et aucune explication logique pour tout ça, » expliqua Lestrade à bout de souffle. « Vous voulez venir ? »

« Moriarty... » murmura Sherlock, puis secoua la tête comme s'il cherchait à bannir cette pensée. « Je vous suis. »

Lestrade hocha la tête et partit, Sherlock enfila un long trench coat et fit signe à John sans le regarder.

« John, tu viens avec moi. »

« Hey, attendez ! » Clara se tenait là, étudiant le détective arrogant. « Vous devez me donner des réponses ! Rien de ce que vous dites n'a de sens ! »

« Et rien de ce que vous dites n'a de sens non plus, c'est pourquoi je dois utiliser ce cas potentiellement intéressant pour effacer ça de ma tête. »

« Alors je viens avec vous. »

« Non, » déclara Sherlock d'un air absent, s'apprêtant à partir. « Bien que je serais intéressé par vous parler à un autre moment, le non-sens que vous débitez est assez intéressant. »

« Tu penses que c'est lui ? » John s'adressa à Sherlock, coupant Clara avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre avec indignation. « Moriarty ? Explosion sans explication logique ? Ca sonne comme quelque chose qu'il ferait par plaisir. »

« Non, John, » grogna Sherlock. « Ca ne peut pas être lui. C'est- C'est une erreur et j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. »

« Donc, tu ne penses vraiment pas que c'est lui ? »

« C'est une possibilité, » Sherlock fronça son nez, gêné. « Mais c'est trop tiré par les cheveux pour être considérer en ce moment. »

« Ce serait logique, qu'il soit encore en vie. »

« Deux ans ? Il lui faut moins de temps pour s'ennuyer, » murmura pensivement Sherlock, mais fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête avec colère. « Non, je ne peux pas considérer ça maintenant, j'irai dans mon palais mental une fois que j'en saurais plus. Allons à la scène du crime, Watson ! »

John haussa les sourcils face à l'échec et jeta à Clara un regard d'excuse.

« Mais j'ai besoin de ce pourquoi je suis venue ! » Elle exigea, les suivant hors de l'appartement à un rythme rapide. « Vous m'avez seulement donné plus de questions que je n'avais avant de venir ! »

« Revenez nous voir demain, une fois que j'aurais plus de données, » Sherlock héla un taxi et grimpa avec John à sa suite. « Vous savez où nous trouver. »

« Attendez- Oh pourquoi est-ce que je me dérange, » Clara poussa un soupir indigné quand le taxi s'éloigna du trottoir. Elle serra les poings, complètement perdue pour savoir quoi faire et se sentant plus frustrée que jamais. Une explosion ? John avait semblé penser que Moriarty était derrière cela, et cette simple pensée la remplissait d'effroi. Allait-il bien ? Elle se demandait où il était, en espérant ardemment qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cet affaire et que la supposition que John avait faite était erronée.

Elle salua rapidement un taxi, chargeant le pilote de l'emmener à une rue qui était près de son appartement. Elle tenait sa tête dans ses mains, de façon à ce qu'elle traite toutes les nouvelles informations. Mort ? Jim Moriarty n'était pas mort ! Etait-il possible que Sherlock parle de quelqu'un d'autre ? D'une certaine manière, elle ne le pensait pas.

Elle quitta le taxi environ cinq minutes avant d'atteindre son appartement, avec la ferme intention de commencer une réflexion approfondie. Elle avait besoin de réponses, mais il était inutile de traîner au 221B maintenant que Sherlock et John n'étaient plus là. Elle ne pouvait pas cesser de s'inquiéter à propos de Jim et de l'explosion et du fait qu'au moins deux hommes pensaient qu'il était mort. Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé, avait besoin d'accéder au lieu de l'explosion.

Elle se précipita dans son appartement et ferma la porte derrière elle, s'affaissant sur le canapé et tremblant légèrement. Elle était désespérément confuse et voulait juste savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle regardait son téléphone, impuissante, souhaitant avoir le numéro de Jim pour qu'elle puisse l'appeler et lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son appartement et se figea de peur. Personne n'avait buzzé l'interphone, mais il y avait définitivement quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Elle se leva lentement, grimaça alors que la porte fut frappée à nouveau de façon plus urgente cette fois et se dirigea lentement vers elle. Elle regarda à travers le judas, la curiosité prenant le dessus sur elle et laissa échapper un cri de surprise en voyant qui était là, ouvrant la porte à la hâte.

Jim Moriarty trébucha légèrement de façon inattendue en passant la porte et se rattrapa juste avant de tomber, en utilisant le cadre de la porte comme support.

« Jim ! » S'écria Clara avec soulagement, un sentiment d'évanouissement la prit soudainement en se rendant compte de son apparence. « Oh mon Dieu. »

« Salut, Clara, » Jim grimaça et se balança légèrement. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Clara posa une main sur son bras alors qu'il essayait de faire un pas fragile en avant. « Vous allez bien ? Question stupide, vous n'allez absolument pas bien. »

Jim semblait plus fatigué que toutes les fois où Clara l'avait vu avant, sa coiffure généralement élégante et bien entretenue était désordonnée et en pagaille. Il portait un costume noir, ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Ce qui choqua le plus Clara et envoya un frisson de peur la traverser, c'était la grande tache rouge suintant de sa chemise déchirée.

« Désolé d'avoir choisi ton tapis pour saigner, » Jim grimaça à nouveau à chaque mot. « Mais je... je n'avais nul part ailleurs où aller. »

Tout dans l'esprit de Clara vola à l'écart, sauf pour Jim Moriarty, Jim Moriarty qui avait évidemment besoin de son aide. Elle se sentait malade d'inquiétude à la vue de la taille de la plaie, les larmes lui piquant les yeux à la crainte qu'il puisse ne pas s'en sortir. Il trébucha et jura fort, se rattrapant sur le côté de la table dans une tentative de rester debout et Clara se précipita pour l'aider.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le tapis, rien qu'un peu de Vanish ne réglera pas, » elle l'amena au canapé, l'aidant doucement à s'allonger. « C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Jim, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Je vais ruiner ton canapé. »

« Jim ! »

Peut-être que c'était le ton étouffé de la voix de Clara ou ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler, mais Jim paraissait soudainement coupable et se décida à s'expliquer.

« Je... J'ai fait une erreur. »

Jim laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur quand Clara déroula son écharpe et la pressa sur son estomac aussi doucement que possible, l'y maintenant dans une tentative de contenir le flux de sang.

« Clara, tu n'as pas à- »

« Si. »

« Non, vraiment, » protesta Jim quand Clara lui prit la main et la serra contre l'écharpe en boule. « Tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider. Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin d'un endroit pour faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que le saignement s'arrête. »

« Eh bien, ce saignement ne s'arrêtera pas avant qu'il soit trop tard, sauf si vous me laissez vous aider, » répondit Clara fermement, en se relevant. « Tenez ça là. Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Jim marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent qui ressemblait beaucoup à une grossièreté alors que Clara se précipitait vers l'armoire de la cuisine où elle gardait ses fournitures médicales, incapable d'éloigner l'inquiétude lancinante à l'idée que le contenu de sa trousse de premiers soins ne pourraient pas suffire à soigner les blessures de Jim. Elle courut pratiquement pour revenir à l'homme étendu sur son canapé, agacée de voir qu'il tentait de s'assoir.

« Hey ! » Elle cria, en courant vers lui quand il se laissa retomber vers le bas avec un gémissement. « Aucun mouvement, Monsieur ! »

Jim marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible à nouveau, sa respiration devient superficielle alors qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance. Clara réalisa qu'il perdait énormément de sang en dépit de ses tentatives de fortune pour arrêter le saignement.

« Jim ? » Elle posa une main sur sa joue et ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur elle. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Une réunion avec un client, » siffla Jim, Clara enleva l'écharpe dan une tentative d'obtenir une meilleure vue de l'étendue des dégâts. « Il a devait être arrêté, j'ai seulement été un peu imprudent sur le moment... » Il s'arrêta et inspira brusquement pendant que Clara l'aidait à se débarrasser de sa veste. « Mais si j'avais tout reporté à plus tard, j'aurais dû attendre beaucoup plus longtemps pour obtenir une autre chance de l'avoir... Bombes, » il cracha le mot avec une souffrance moqueuse. « Tellement imprévisibles. »

Les mains de Clara tremblèrent en essayant de déboutonner doucement la chemise imbibée de sang, réalisant que c'était lui qui avait causé l'explosion. Et par la même occasion, il avait tué un homme également.

« Donc, » la voix de Clara tremblait légèrement pendant qu'elle parlait. « Vous... Vous avez fait sauter un bâtiment juste pour tuer un homme ? »

« Non, non, ne sois pas stupide, » Jim offrit un petit rire tendu. « L'homme a été abattu. L'explosion était juste une couverture, juste un petit quelque chose pour mystifier les incompétents de la police. Personne ne cherche une balle dans des décombres carbonisés. »

Clara n'était pas sûre de savoir comment réagir, mais son inquiétude devant le fait que Jim était clairement plus dangereux qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord réalisé avait été remplacé par la peur à la vue de l'énorme entaille à son côté quand elle enleva lentement sa chemise ensanglantée.

« Jim, » elle murmura en urgence. « Nous avons besoin de t'amener à l'hôpital. »

« Non, » son ton était dur et ferme quand il répondit, malgré le fait qu'il était dans un faible état, et Clara savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas discuter avec lui. « Ce serait une idée extrêmement stupide. »

« Non, tu sais ce qui est une idée très stupide ? » Répondit Clara d'une voix tremblante. « Tuer un homme, puis manquer de se faire tuer soi-même dans le processus ! »

« C'est... compliqué, » siffla Jim, Clara commençant à nettoyer l'entaille, de façon à éviter tout risque d'infection.

« Je crois, oui, » elle répondit-elle sèchement. « Il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont compliquées par ici. Je suis allée au 221B aujourd'hui. »

« Oh ? » Le ton de Jim était léger, mais il se raidit et l'étudia, presque inquiet. « Et ? »

« Et ils ont été appelé par un gars de la police qui leur parlait d'une mystérieuse explosion, » répondit tranquillement Clara. « Je n'ai donc pas pu entendre ton histoire. Mais ils... ils m'ont dit quelque chose. »

« Quelle chose ? » interrogea Jim doucement après une petite pause. Clara déglutit nerveusement avant de parler.

« Ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort.»

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail, » le ton enjoué de Jim était revenu, même s'il était légèrement tendu.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » exigea Clara. « Tu es ici et en vie ! Enfin, à peu près. »

« C'est juste une partie de l'histoire, » Jim parlait tranquillement dans son doux accent irlandais. « Spoiler alerte, pas mort. »

« Mais... » Clara fronça les sourcils en recherchant les bandages. La blessure était encore pire maintenant qu'elle pouvait la voir plus clairement, mais le sang ne coulait plus aussi fortement. Elle avait peur, était de plus en plus terrifiée à chaque nouvel élément d'information qu'elle ramassait à propos de Jim Moriarty, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir souffrir. Il laissa échapper un gémissement doux quand elle commença à envelopper son torse de bandages et elle grimaça légèrement.

« Désolée, » elle murmura doucement. « Je suis aussi douce que possible. Promis. »

« Je sais, » Jim grinça exagérément, un petit gémissement quitta ses lèvres quand elle finit enfin. Il prit quelques inspirations profondes, pressa ses yeux fermés et murmura. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Clara se leva pour laver le sang sur ses mains, en s'assurant qu'il ait complètement disparu avant qu'elle ne revienne vers Jim. Elle n'était pas du genre à faiblir à la vue du sang, mais tout de même, elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Jim qui était encore couché, immobile, les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était peu profonde, mais elle gagnait en confiance sur le fait qu'il irait mieux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? » il murmura doucement, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Clara. Elle pouvait voir la confusion et un soupçon de vulnérabilité dans ses yeux et elle réalisa qu'il n'avait probablement pas reçu beaucoup de gentillesse. « Tu n'as pas à le faire. »

« Bien sûr que si, » Clara prit doucement sa main dans une action qui la surprit elle-même ainsi que Jim. Il se raidit d'abord, mais l'effort semblait trop l'accaparer et il se détendit à son contact avec un petit soupir, donnant une légère pression à la main. Clara sourit à la sensation de chaleur qui s'éveillait dans son estomac, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

« Je n'aime pas te voir blessé, » elle marmonna, clarifiant vite sa réponse. « Donc ne vas pas te faire exploser à nouveau, d'accord ? » Elle tenta de détendre l'atmosphère avec un petit sourire.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire une habitude, » Jim sourit. « Mais on a à traiter les choses différemment quand on est mort. »

« Une seconde, » Clara fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Je n'ai toujours pas compris quelque chose là-dedans. »

« C'est vraiment une longue histoire, » soupira Jim lourdement, permettant à ses paupières de se fermer à nouveau. « Tu vas retourner à Baker Street, je suppose ? »

« Comment as-tu deviné ? » Elle soupira avec un sourire, puis fit machine arrière. « Attends, non. Ne réponds pas à cela. J'ai déjà à faire avec Sherlock Holmes me racontant l'histoire de ma vie après que je lui ais posé une question simple. »

Jim rit doucement, grimaçant de douleur à cette action. Avant même que Clara réalise ce qu'elle faisait, elle tendit la main et la passa dans ses doux cheveux bruns avec un sourire. Jim commença à cligner des yeux à l'action affectueuse soudaine, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

« Aide-moi à me redresser, » il parlait doucement, après un moment de silence. Clara fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas fais pas médecine, mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais rester au repos. »

« Je peux me reposer assis. »

« Bien, » Clara haussa un sourcil dubitatif. « Tu prévois de t'enfuir rapidement ou quelque chose ? »

Jim lutta pour s'assoir avec un gémissement et Clara s'empara de son bras pour l'aider, sachant qu'il était aussi têtu qu'elle et que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de discuter avec lui.

Il lutta pour reprendre son souffle, se renversant sur le canapé. Clara s'assit près de lui, se sentant un peu inquiétée par le fait qu'il puisse faire quelque chose de stupide, alors qu'il était dans cet état affaibli.

« Tu as peur ? »

Sa voix était faible, douce et il refusait de la regarder alors qu'il prononçait ces mots tranquillement. Clara fit une pause, surprise par la question soudaine. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Je... Je ne sais pas, » murmura-t-elle en regardant les yeux bruns profonds qui s'adoucirent un peu quand ils rencontrèrent les siens. « Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur, si je suis en colère, confuse... Je ne sais pas. »

« Certaines émotions positives là aussi, j'espère ? » Jim eut l'arrogance de ricaner en dépit du fait que l'action provoqua la course d'une vive douleur le long de tout son côté. Il jura doucement, serrant ses côtes alors que ses yeux brillaient de colère.

« Il pourrait y en avoir, » Clara lui rendit son sourire, tendant la main pour prendre la sienne, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'aider. Elle essayait toujours de traiter toutes les informations qu'elle avait découverte sur le psychopathe, encore sous le choc et pas certaine de savoir comment se sentir. Au fond, elle sentait qu'elle était au courant depuis le début qu'il était capable d'assassiner, qu'il était probablement capable de bien pire, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle voulait pousser cette pensée très loin, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le repousser.

« Je préfère entendre ton histoire de ta propre bouche, » elle parlait doucement, Jim traçait de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main avec son pouce. C'était inattendu venant de lui, et elle avait le sentiment qu'il s'était à peine rendu compte qu'il le faisait. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, » Il murmura, jetant son regard vers leurs mains entrelacées. « Mais je sais que tu n'abandonneras pas avant de trouver. »

Clara hocha la tête en silence, sachant qu'il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière maintenant, elle était allée trop loin. Elle devait retourner au 221B, et cette fois, elle allait obtenir des réponses, peu importe comment.

« Prétendons juste que tu n'es pas un criminel psychopathe pendant une minute et profitons tout simplement du moment, d'accord ? » Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule indemne, se sentant bien.

« Je ne sais pas comment je peux profiter, assis ici avec mon côté tailladé, » Jim se tortilla légèrement, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce qu'elle se pelotonne contre lui.

« Chut, tu le ruines, » Elle sourit, ferma les yeux et se sentit soudainement épuisée après l'étrange matinée qu'elle avait eu. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas assez tard pour s'endormir, mais cela n'empêcha pas ses paupières de devenir lourdes.

Jim soupira et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais se détendit lentement, permettant à Clara de s'appuyer plus confortablement contre lui. Elle constata qu'elle se sentait heureuse, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais son cerveau commençait à s'éteindre et tout vola au loin, sauf ce qui concernait Jim. Elle se retrouva à s'endormir contre le criminel psychotique, espérant qu'il serait là quand elle se réveillerait, mais sachant qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne le soit pas.

 **Awh, j'ai réussi à obtenir un peu de flull là ;;) Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :D Je vie pour les reviews les gars, elles sont comme les patchs de nicotine pour mon Sherlock :)**

 **Vous avez apprécié ? Quel est votre chapitre préféré jusqu'ici ? :D**

 **Les gars, je vous en supplie, s'il vous plait, trouvez de l'inspiration de tout ça et écrivez une fanfic sur ce couple, parce que la mienne est un peu la seule ici eT CA ME TUE PARCE QUE J'AI BESOIN DE LIRE DES FANFICS SUR EUX J'AI DES FEELS OKAY.**

 **Ouf. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire et j'adoooooooooorerai si vous reviewez :D Merci les gars ilysm !**

Note de la traductrice : Hey ! Avant que vous ne vous sauviez, j'ai une petite question concernant le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement de Clara, si c'est trop tôt... ou tard ? Je pense qu'on commence à tutoyer quelqu'un (hors tout le toutim professionnel) quand on cesse de se sentir inférieure, et même si notre cher petit Jim traite Clara comme son égale, la pauvre doit être impressionnée... jusqu'au moment où elle lui sauve la vie ? Enfin bref, si vous avez une critique/une remarque/un conseil/autre sur ma traduction, ou si vous voulez tout simplement applaudir le travail de l'auteur (je lui transmettrai), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Voilà voilà, désolée de vous avoir embêtée, des bisous sur vos joues.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

(Impossible de mettre de lien ici, mais n'hésitez pas à aller lire la fiction originale (sous le même titre de The Storyteller and The Impossible Girl) de sherlockedbyben)

 **Hey hey heyyyy mon paquet de baes :D Comment allez-vous tous ? Donc, ce chapitre était assez amusant à écrire, j'espère vraiment que vous l'aimez, il éclaircit beaucoup et vous prépare pour le grand plot de l'histoire ;;)**

 **JE VEUX QUE CE WHOLOCK CROSSOVER EXISTE ET JE VEUX QUE CLARIARTY SOIT CANON TELLEMENT OMFG. UGH.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et souvenez-vous, je respire les reviews, elles sont mon oxygène. Ne me laissez pas me noyer, reviews les gars ! :D**

Clara se réveilla lentement et pris rapidement conscience qu'elle était seule. Elle cligna des yeux, inclinant la tête pour se retrouver recroquevillée sur le canapé, mais sa tête ne reposait plus contre l'épaule de Jim. Elle s'assit, se rendant compte que c'était bien le lendemain et qu'elle devait avoir dormi pendant une éternité. Son épuisement de la veille l'avait finalement rattrapé. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste du petit appartement, mais le silence l'informa que ses soupçons étaient fondés. Jim Moriarty n'était plus là.

« Oh, espèce idiot, » elle gémit comme en s'asseyant, ennuyée de la négligence de l'homme. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas prendre soin de lui-même du tout, et n'était guère apte à errer seul aux alentours. Elle luttait pour ne pas s'inquiéter, mais ne pouvait pas aider, essayant de décontracté son esprit dans l'espoir qu'il avait probablement sommeillé et pouvait avoir au moins un peu récupéré.

Un petit morceau de papier sur la table basse à côté du canapé attira son attention, elle se leva et s'en empara rapidement, le cœur battant, scannant presque les mots sur la page.

 _Tu t'es endormie sur moi, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais ennuyeux !_

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas encore mort. J'ai dû partir, rester ici n'aurait pas été sûr pour toi._

 _Transmets mon amour à Sherly et Johnny-boy quand tu arriveras au 221B, d'accord ?_

 _Oh, et j'ai mit mon numéro dans ton téléphone._

 _\- JM._

Clara ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à la petite note, le mettant en sécurité dans sa poche après quelques relectures. Elle sentait son inquiétude s'amoindrir légèrement en sachant qu'il allait bien, mais cela ne suffisait pas complètement à la consoler. Elle décida que son prochain arrêt serait 221B, elle était d'humeur pour une bonne histoire.

Elle défila rapidement les noms de ses contacts, souriant en coin quand elle vu le numéro de Jim Moriarty dans la liste. Elle décida de lui envoyer un message rapide pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, juste pour avoir l'esprit tranquille.

 _Tu saignais beaucoup hier soir. Si tu meurs à cause de ta propre négligence, je te tuerai. Idiot :)_

 _-CO_

Elle l'envoya avec un sourire, sachant qu'elle arriverait au moins à faire rire Jim. Après une douche à la hâte, supprimant les dernières tâches de sang sur elle-même et dans l'appartement, elle sortit, héla un taxi et se prépara pour l'histoire qui l'attendait au 221B, Baker Street. Elle vérifia son téléphone, souriant lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait un texto de Jim.

 _Ce serait extrêmement ambitieux de ta part :)_

 _-JM_

Elle étouffa un rire et remercia le chauffeur de taxi dans la précipitation, désireuse de parler avec le détective consultant et son blogueur. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait trop parler de Moriarty, et décida de garder sa bouche fermée pendant la majorité de l'entretien. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sache plus sur lui.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour révéler Mme Hudson dont les yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut son visage.

« Clara, Clara, entrez, » Elle sourit en signe de bienvenue, l'introduisant à la porte. « Comment allez-vous, ma chère ? »

« Très bien, merci, Mme Hudson, » elle sourit en retour à la gentille vieille dame, remarquant le son d'un violon à l'étage, jouant une mélodie douce qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Mmh Hudson remarqua son regard qui trainait jusqu'à l'appartement au-dessus.

« Les garçons ! Clara est ici pour vous voir ! » Elle appela et le violon cessa de jouer pendant un moment, pour reprendre un instant plus tard à un rythme légèrement plus rapide. Mme Hudson se tourna vers elle avec une expression lumineuse. « Allez là-haut, ma chère, il est plutôt de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je dirais que c'est parce que c'est bientôt Noël, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il y a eu un autre assassinat pas très loin d'ici. »

Clara cligna des yeux au ton léger de la dame discutant de quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'un assassinat, mais elle supposa que Mme Hudson était habituée, étant la propriétaire de Sherlock Holmes. Elle la remercia à la hâte et se précipita dans les escaliers, débordant d'impatience à l'idée des réponses qu'elle obtiendrait. Elle frappa brièvement à la porte fermée et entra, offrant aux deux un sourire.

« Re-bonjour, les garçons, » elle sourit et John lui rendit son sourire chaleureusement, assis dans le même fauteuil que la dernière fois, avec uniquement un téléphone mobile à la main au lieu d'un journal.

« Clara, » il hocha la tête en guise de salutation, donnant à Sherlock un regard d'avertissement quand l'autre homme donna un dernier coup d'archet laissant s'épanouir et terminer la mélodie avec vigueur. Clara était heureuse de voir qu'il était vêtu d'une tenue plus appropriée qu'une robe de chambre cette fois, et portait un costume sombre qui était d'un contraste frappant avec sa peau pâle.

Il y avait quelques décorations clinquantes qui parsemaient la cheminée, avec une babiole ballante que Clara espérait ne pas être un vrai crâne humain, elles donnaient l'impression que Sherlock avait été forcé de les laisser là. Il ne semblait pas être de ceux qui aimaient les festivités.

« Clara Oswald, » Sherlock Holmes se plaça sur une chaise et leva un sourcil. « Asseyez-vous. John, va faire du thé. »

« De quoi est mort ton dernier esclave, » grommela John, restant immobile et finissant d'écrire son texto.

« Poison. »

« Oh tais-toi. Je ne vais pas aller vous faire du thé. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi est-ce que je te garde ? »

« Je vais faire du thé pour _Clara_ , » John haussa un sourcil et donna un regard à Clara, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca ne semble pas trop mal, » Clara sourit en réponse et Sherlock souffla, son apparente bonne humeur précédente descendant progressivement. « Donc, Monsieur le Détective. Il est inutile de vous dire pourquoi je suis ici, puisque vous le savez probablement déjà. »

« Correct. »

« Donc, » Clara s'assit dans la même chaise qu'elle avait occupée la dernière fois et s'agita légèrement. « Vous comptez me parler de Moriarty. »

« Faux. »

« Quoi ? » Elle se raidit légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit si réfractaire à ce sujet. « Que voulez-vous dire par "faux" ? »

« Je veux dire que je vous dirai tout ce que je sais à propos de Moriarty, » Sherlock commença lentement, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise et souriant. « En échange de tout ce que vous savez sur lui. Alors allons-y. Eclairez-moi. »

« Désolée, M. Holmes, » Clara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva un sourcil provocateur. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait appris en étant enseignante, c'était de fixer des règles et ne laisser personne s'interroger dessus. « J'ai demandé en premier. »

« Ce n'est pas ça que ça fonctionne, » Sherlock grogna d'agacement, se penchant en avant dans l'agitation. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à être contesté.

« Vous n'avez pas à décider cela, » répondit sèchement Clara, ne voulant pas partager ses informations trop tôt. Elle sentait la nécessité de protéger Jim et ne voulait pas déraper. Elle adoucit son expression et se pencha vivement, presque suppliante. « S'il vous plait, Sherlock. J'ai besoin de connaître son histoire. »

Sherlock plissa les yeux dans la concentration, en la dévisageant, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Clara, combien- »

« Elle prend trois sucres, John, » Sherlock interrompu son colocataire avant qu'il ne puisse terminer de poser sa question. Clara haussa un sourcil amusé, mais ne pouvait nier qu'il avait raison.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

« Touche de sucre sur votre manche qui date de ce matin, ce qui exclut la possibilité de le prendre sans sucre, » Il haussa les épaules simplement. « Le reste n'est qu'une question de probabilités. Vous êtes enseignante à l'école, vous en prenez plus d'un car cela vous aide à vous réveiller le matin, vous avez souvent du mal à vous lever à l'heure, je peux le deviner par votre manque de ponctualité. Vous n'en prenez pas deux, cependant, le sucre sur votre manche indique que la cuillère a été soulevée plus de deux fois, mais moins que quatre fois... »

Clara fronça les sourcils et frotta sa manche inconsciemment.

« Bien, tout est très bon, Sherlock » elle haussa un sourcil à nouveau. « Mais je sais comment je prends mon thé. Je voulais vous trouver pour que vous me parliez de quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Comme- »

« Comme la grande histoire de James Moriarty, le criminel consultant, oui, » Sherlock roula des yeux avec impatience et soupira. « Dites-moi pourquoi vous voulez la connaître. »

Clara commençait à s'impatienter devenait plus anxieuse à chaque secondes qui passaient. Elle avait besoin de connaître l'histoire complète de Jim et Sherlock Holmes rendait cela incroyablement difficile. « Je vous l'ai dit, je- »

« Oh, pour l'amour du Ciel, Sherlock, » John quitta la cuisine et plaça une tasse de thé à côté de Clara qui l'accepta avec gratitude cette fois. « Si tu ne lui dis pas, je le ferai. Jim Moriarty était probablement le plus dangereux, le plus psychotique homme que vous ne pourriez jamais rencontre. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez le rencontrer, puisqu'il est mort. »

Clara hocha lentement la tête, ignorant le fait que John l'avait seulement informée qu'il était décédé et essayait d'agir comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas, ou que la confusion brulait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle remarqua Sherlock la regarder attentivement du coin de l'œil, un léger froncement de sourcils abîmant ses traits, mais elle fixait résolument John à la place.

« La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, » continua John légèrement, mais son ton était un peu irrité alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient, apportant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. « Il a essayé de me faire exploser. Deux fois, en fait. Oh attendez, désolé, la deuxième fois, il a essayé de me tirer dessus, pas de me faire exploser. Il a décidé de varier un peu. Tout ça en l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, très efficace. »

Clara cala ses mains en apportant la tasse à ses lèvres, ses yeux s'élargissaient alors que John continuait. Elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait légèrement et considéra de reposer la tasse, mais ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle. Les yeux de Sherlock sur elle la mettaient mal à l'aise, presque comme s'il savait qu'elle savait quelque chose d'important. Comme le fait que son Némésis était encore en vie, alors que tout le monde le pensait mort.

« C'était un psychopathe, » John éclata. « Un psychopathe complet qui n'y penserait pas à deux fois avant de tuer n'importe quelle personne innocente. Il- Quoi, Sherlock ? »

Sherlock, qui venait de faire un bruit moqueur au commentaire de John, feint l'ignorance et fit signe à John de continuer. « Rien, » il souffla d'une voix tendue. « Continue. »

« Bien, » John fronça les sourcils, un peu rebuté. « Où en étais-je, ah oui, complètement fou furieux qui tue juste pour l'amusement- Quoi, maintenant ? »

Sherlock avait gémi à nouveau au milieu de l'explication de John et le regardait très agacé et un peu ennuyé. Il se pencha en arrière, le menton rentré dans sa poitrine et marmonna quelque chose que Clara ne pouvait totalement comprendre, et John non plus à la façon dont il se penchait en avant avec un air menaçant.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Il grinça, les dents serrées.

« Ta façon de raconter est mauvaise ! » Sherlock se leva de sa chaise, entrelaçant ses doigts sous son menton et commença à arpenter la pièce. « La chose que vous devez comprendre à propos de James Moriarty, Clara, c'est que ce n'est pas un homme du tout. C'est une araignée. »

Clara se figea à ses mots, un frisson la parcourant, mais il lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement en continuant. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'habitude de parler de Moriarty au présent, presque comme s'il avait inconsciemment assimilé l'idée qu'il était encore en vie, même si la partie consciente niait toujours les faits.

« Une araignée au centre d'un réseau, » Sherlock siffla avec ressentiment et un soupçon de respect dans son ton que Clara n'a pas manqué de retenir. Un réseau de criminels de milles fils et il sait précisément comment chacun et chacune dansent. C'est là que tu t'es trompé John. Tu as dit qu'il était un psychopathe qui n'y penserait pas à deux fois avant de tuer une personne innocente. C'est vrai bien sûr, dans une certaine mesure. Mais il est tellement plus intelligent que cela. »

« Mais il _a_ tué un innoc- »

« Oui, oui, John ferme-la s'il te plait, je raconte l'histoire, » Sherlock souffla avec indignation, agitant une main vers John. « Mais il a toujours joué un jeu, et il n'est pas insensé. Il a toujours un but, les personnes innocentes sont de simples pions dans son jeu d'échecs mortel. »

« Mais il le fait pour le plaisir, » dit John à nouveau, à moitié tourné vers Clara en expliquant à nouveau. « Je comprends ce que tu dis Sherlock, il a toujours un jeu complexe en action. Mais parfois, il s'ennuyait, comme n'importe quel psychopathe. »

« Mais il n'est pas n'importe quel vieux psychopathe, » murmura Sherlock, s'asseyant lentement dans son fauteuil à nouveau en fixant le mur, dans ses pensée. « Il est intelligent, il est intrigant et il est dangereux. »

« Et il est mort- Sherlock, pourquoi parlons-nous de lui au présent ? » John s'exprima soudainement avec une expression confuse. Il semblait à Clara qu'il avait abandonné ses soupçons que Moriarty soit derrière le braquage de la banque et le récent bombardement, même s'ils étaient en fait fondés. Elle devina que Sherlock avait tué cette idée, le forçant à être d'accord avec lui. Ou peut-être était-ce qu'il ne voulait as y croire. John fronça les sourcils avec un soupir. « Je veux dire, nous savons qu'il est... »

Sherlock ne répondit pas à la question inachevée de John, mais il n'avait pas à le faire pour que Clara comprenne qu'il était sur le point de dire "mort". Sherlock semblait réfléchir intensément, en pensant aux diverses possibilités et solutions à l'énigme qu'il lui avait été présenté.

« D'accord, vous voulez savoir son histoire, je vais vous la raconter, » Sherlock leva les yeux vers Clara, tenant son regard. Elle se pencha en avant instinctivement, démangée de d'entendre enfin toute la vérité. « Je n'ai pas connu James Moriarty longtemps, mais je l'ai connu assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était l'ennemi le plus dangereux que j'étais venu à vaincre. Il me cherchait parce que je n'arrêtais pas de m'immiscer dans son travail sans le vouloir, et il m'a averti faire de marche arrière. Je devais le tuer alors et là- »

« Ce qui t'aurais tué et moi aussi, Sherlock, merci beaucoup, » John leva un sourcil, il se penchait en avant, semblant aussi intéressé par l'histoire que Clara l'était.

« John, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait de me couper, » Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir et poursuivi. « Il m'a dit de reculer, est partit, puis revenu quelques instants plus tard, quand nous pensions être enfin en sécurité. Il était imprévisible, complètement imprévisible et c'était un défi, même pour moi, jusqu'à la fin. »

Sherlock s'arrêta, apparemment perdu dans ses souvenirs et Clara se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et John se racla la gorge, sortant Sherlock de sa transe et l'incitant à continuer.

« Oui, il a décidé qu'il allait nous tuer, mais a été interrompu par un appel très important qui nous a sauvé la vie, je dois l'admettre, » Sherlock se frotta le menton pensivement du bout des doigts et les croisa, un petit pli entre les sourcils. « Mais ce n'était que le début de notre grand jeu. Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez entendu parler, avec tout les voyages que vous avez fait, du moment où il a volé les Joyaux de la Couronne ? »

Clara s'étrangla avec son thé, les yeux écarquillés. « Il a _quoi_ ? »

« Volé les Joyaux de la Couronne, oui, » Sherlock donna une petite inclinaison amusée de la tête. « Bien, je dis voler. Il a plus fait irruption dans le coffre-fort pour son propre amusement et a attendu que les autorités le trouvent. Il s'est laissé prendre, parce que c'était son plan depuis le début. »

« Et puis il a été déclaré non coupable, » John semblait incapable d'arrêter d'interrompre avec sa propre version du conte. « Tout le monde savait qu'il l'avait fait, mais le jury l'a déclaré non coupable, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi au début, mais nous avons vite réalisé- »

« _J'ai_ vite réalisé. »

« Bien, » John fronça les sourcils affectueusement à Sherlock. « C'est qu'il avait fait du chantage à chaque membre du jury. Montrant le pouvoir qu'il avait. C'était vraiment effrayant. »

« Nous avons eu une petite discussion après, Jim et moi, » Sherlock poursuivit d'un ton léger bien que ses yeux restaient froid. « A propos du fait qu'il me devait une chute. Je dois l'admettre, je l'avais sous-estimé. Son plan n'était pas juste de me tuer, mais c'était de me détruire. De me brûler. Tout à propos de moi, ruiné. Il a fait en sorte que les personnes pensent que je n'étais qu'une fraude, même les plus proches de moi. Sauf John, bien sûr, John était toujours avec moi. Même s'il est sur le point de m'abandonner afin de se marier- »

« Sherlock, » John poussa un soupir. « Ne soulève pas cette question à nouveau. Regarde, je suis ici avec toi maintenant, non ? Rien n'a changé. »

« Fin d'une époque... »

« Revenons à J _im Moriarty_ , » John parlait fort, les yeux écarquillés en poussant un soupir agité. Clara rit de leur petite chamaillerie, appréciant la compagnie des deux. Elle pouvait voir qu'ils avaient une amitié forte, et pouvait également dire que Sherlock n'était pas un homme à se faire facilement des amis.

« Ma dernière rencontre avec James Moriarty était sur le toit de l'hôpital de Saint-Bart, » le ton de Sherlock s'assombrit, mais il continuait à parler avec le même rythme soutenu. « Il avait détruit mon image, entaché mon nom, avait fait comme si je l'avait simplement inventé. Que ce James Moriarty n'était pas vrai, qu'il était juste un acteur, et avait prouvé que j'étais une fraude. Prouvé que j'avais commis tous les crimes que j'avais résolu juste pour me faire bien voir. La dernière étape dans le problème était de me faire tuer. Me jeter du toit d'un bâtiment exceptionnellement grand, en fait. Jim a toujours été adepte des drames, » Sherlock commenta sèchement. « Il m'a même donné un peu de motivation supplémentaire. Il avait trois balles préparées pour les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi, et ils allaient mourir, à moins que je ne me jette du toit. »

Clara remarqua que John s'était tendu visiblement et fixait le sol. Elle n'avait pas réalise à quel point son cœur battait fort jusqu'à ce moment. Elle saisit son thé, le serrant dans ses deux mains, prête pour que Sherlock continue.

« J'ai pensé qu'il y avait un signal qui permettait d'annuler les tirs, » continua Sherlock vivement. « Que tant que j'avais Moriarty, alors John, Lestrade et Mme Hudson vivraient. Mais la seule chose que je n'avais pas prévu était jusqu'où Moriarty irait pour me voir échouer, à quel point il était vraiment déséquilibré. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête, me fronçant à sauter. »

Clara resta bouche bée face à Sherlock, ses jointures blanchissant en tenant la tasse étroitement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration tremblante, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il... Il s'est tué ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, se demandant comment diable il avait survécu à un suicide.

« Oui, très efficace, » répondit sèchement Sherlock, perturbé par le malaise de Clara. « Bien sûr, cela signifiait que je devais sauter. Alors je l'ai fait. »

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous vivant ? » Clara bafouilla en état de choc. « Vous avez tous deux décidés de vous tuer ? Vous êtes totalement fous ! »

Sherlock haussa les épaules, ses yeux s'élargissant légèrement à l'éclat de Clara. « Je peux être 'fou', » Il haussa un sourcil. « Mais je suis encore en vie. Moriarty ne l'est pas. Il n'a pas évalué la valeur de sa propre vie, il ne se souciait que de gagner le jeu. Donc, je suppose qu'il était juste un peu plus 'fou' que moi. »

« Ouais, » Clara secoua lentement la tête. « Ouais, un peu plus fou. Un fou furieux complet, comme l'a dit John. »

« Alors, continue, Sherlock, » John fit les gros yeux au détective et agita une main devant lui dans un simulacre de fanfare. Sa voix était tendue et Clara pouvait dire qu'il était soudainement en colère à propos de quelque chose. « Dis-lui comment tu as survécu. Dis-lui comment tu m'as laissé pleurer ta mort pendant deux ans. »

« Allons, John, je pensais que nous avions tiré un trait sur ce fiasco des 'deux années', » se moqua Sherlock, son sourire s'estompant légèrement au regard meurtrier de John. « Oui, » il se racla la gorge maladroitement. « Bien. »

« Honnêtement, vous êtes tous les deux comme un vieux couple marié, » Clara secoua la tête avec un sourire fragile. « Donc, vous vous êtes jeté du toit et avez survécu ? Pas mal. »

« Contrairement à Moriarty, j'ai pu simuler ma mort, » il murmura, les yeux plissés, joignant ses mains en face de lui. Il ne semblait pas vouloir envisager la possibilité que Moriarty pouvait être encore en vie, ou peut-être était-ce simplement que le scénario ne correspondait pas à la réalité dans sa tête. « J'ai eu un peu d'aide bien sûr, de mon réseau de sans-abris et de mon frère, mais il m'a fallu deux ans pour démêler le réseau de Moriarty. Deux ans à être mort. »

Clara déglutit difficilement et se leva, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. « Merci... Merci de me l'avoir raconté. »

« Bien, si vous pouvez tirer quelque chose de tout cela, » Sherlock leva un sourcil. « Moriarty a été l'un des plus brillants, le plus malveillant, le plus dangereux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Un criminel consultant, un psychopathe, sont les mots que j'utiliserai pour le décrire. »

« Je... » Clara fit une pause, faisant un pas fragile en arrière, son esprit se rembobinant. « Je dois vraiment y aller. Mais merci. »

« Attendez ! » Sherlock se tenait fièrement avec une expression indignée gravée sur ses traits. « Vous ne nous avez pas dit votre partie de l'histoire. »

« Je vais... Une autre fois, » Clara grinça, se sentant coupable de ne pas tenir sa part du marché, mais sachant que si elle était restée plus longtemps, elle aurait sûrement fondu en larmes et commencé à avoir une crise de panique. « Au revoir ! »

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers, ignorant le cri sans enthousiasme et d'indignation de Sherlock et partit sans un autre mot, passant devant une Mme Hudson surprise qui cria « Oh les garçons, que lui avez-vous fait ? » et courut dans la rue.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, ne voulant pas cesser de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à une distance de sécurité du 221B. Sa respiration devint rugueuse et peu profonde, elle pouvait sentir les larmes commencer à piquer ses yeux, mais elle les repoussait catégoriquement.

« _James Moriarty n'est pas un homme du tout._ »

Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit, rebondissaient à l'intérieur de son crâne et commençaient à lui donner martelant mal de tête. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était tard le soir et commençait à faire sombre. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait passé autant de temps au 221B, mais elle supposait qu'elle dormi jusqu'à assez tard. Elle sursauta, surprise, quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, indiquant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message.

 _Il y a une bibliothèque abandonnée deux rues plus bas à votre gauche._

 _Je sais que tu veux parler._

 _-JM_

Les mots sur l'écran devinrent flous, les yeux de Clara devenant humides et elle les essuya à la hâte avec sa manche. Il avait raison, elle _voulait_ lui parler. Mais en même temps, elle était absolument terrifiée à cette idée. Pour la première fois, elle avait peur de lui faire face. Parce que maintenant, elle connaissait tous les faits, tous les faits qu'elle avait soupçonné mais avait tellement essayé de le nier. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui parler, mais elle avait le sentiment que la personne dont elle avait le plus besoin de parler en ce moment était à un psychiatre, parce que sinon pourquoi prendrait-elle soin d'un meurtrier psychopathe, même après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle ne répondit pas au message, elle n'avait pas à le faire. Jim savait qu'elle serait là, et elle aussi. Elle marchait énergiquement, souhaitant arrêter le torrent hurlant de pensées qui ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

Le froid, la lumière de Décembre disparut rapidement, plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et d'ici peu, les foules de personnes commençaient à sortir moins nombreuses et les réverbères clignoteraient avant de revenir à la vie. Tout le monde semblait se diriger tôt chez eux pour travailler le lendemain matin, et elle savait qu'elle devrait les rejoindre. Elle allait certainement perdre son emploi à ce rythme, et elle blâmait un certain criminel consultant.

Elle savait que la bibliothèque était la bonne quand elle l'atteignit. C'était une haute structure grise, imminente et désolée, mais elle était en assez bon état, comme si elle n'avait été fermé que récemment, et n'avait pas été négligée pendant longtemps. Elle se demanda un instant comment elle allait entrer, mais décida ensuite de tout simplement d'essayer la porte d'entrée. Elle ne remettait pas en question la façon dont Jim faisait son chemin dans ce genre de bâtiments publics.

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir en entrant et ferma la porte derrière elle et elle se ferma avec un doux clic. Elle regarda aux alentours, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur. Elle savait faire mieux qu'assumer le fait d'être seule.

Elle marchait lentement à travers la pièce en attendant que Jim Moriarty fasse connaître sa présence, craintive au fort cliquetis de ses chaussures sur le parquet. Elle erra à travers les allées abandonnées où peu de livres étaient restés, d'épaisses couches de poussière recouvraient leur revêtement, rendant les titres illisibles.

« Il y avait un homme avec une histoire, un homme qui a passé toute sa vie juste à rechercher des distractions. »

Clara sursauta à la voix douce qui sonnait soudainement derrière elle. Il n'y avait pas de doute que ce ton irlandais chantant appartenait à Jim Moriarty, mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Elle ne se retourna pas, n'ayant pas le courage de lui faire face pour l'instant. De ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, il semblait garder ses distances, debout derrière elle, assez loin. Il était sur le point de terminer l'histoire, elle le réalisa, ferma les yeux et balança ses poings dans l'espoir que cela empêcherait ses larmes de couler.

« Jouer avec les gens ordinaires était devenu ennuyeux, » sa voix était mortelle et menaçante, et Clara pouvait presque entendre la grimace moqueuse sur son visage pendant qu'il parlait. « Donc il a décidé de s'amuser un peu avec Sherlock Holmes. Il a décidé de le détruire. Ils ont joué le grand jeu, et il avait toutes les cartes. »

« Tu- Vous êtes un meurtrier, » Clara s'étouffa dans un murmure tendu, en essayant de retenir ses larmes. « Vous- Vous vous êtes apparemment tué juste pour que Sherlock ait besoin de mourir, juste pour gagner un jeu. Vous êtes fou. »

« Peut-être que je le suis ! »

Clara tressaillit au cri soudain et enragé de Jim, qui fit écho à travers la vaste salle et rebondit sur les murs. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi effrayée par lui jusqu'à présent.

« **T** u as peur maintenant ? » La voix de Jim était redevenue basse, semblait un peu étranglée. « As-tu peur ? »

Clara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, toujours dos à lui, mais elle ne pouvait contraindre les mots à sortir. Elle avait peur, mais elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir effectivement peur de lui.

« Oui, » elle murmura enfin, permettant à une larme solitaire de tomber. « J'ai peur. Mais j'ai peur des choses que vous avez faites, je n'ai pas peur de vous. »

« Cela pourrait s'avérer être une erreur fatale, » grogna Jim d'un air menaçant, mais Clara n'était pas prête à se laisser repousser.

« Eh bien, peut-être que je suis une idiote, » elle offrit un petit rire tendu, fermant étroitement les yeux à nouveau.

« Tu es la seule qui ne s'est pas enfuie, » la voix de Jim était de nouveau tendue, et il y avait un soupçon de tristesse dedans qui surprit Clara. Elle ne s'était pas encore retournée pour lui faire face, mais elle pouvait entendre la vulnérabilité sans sa voix. « La seule qui n'a pas eu peur. »

« Mais... » Clara s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration. « L'histoire n'est pas encore terminée. Vous êtes censé être mort. Ce n'est pas fini. Terminez-la. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment mort. Sherlock n'est pas vraiment mort. Il s'avère que nous avons tous deux truqués notre suicide. Fin. »

« Dites-moi comment, » la voix de Clara se fissura, mais elle était déterminée à connaître toute l'histoire avant qu'elle ne décide quoi faire. « Et dites-moi comment le Docteur est impliqué. »

« Il a aidé Sherlock à survivre, voilà comment, » répondit Jim brutalement. « Sherlock a menti à ses amis sur la façon dont il a réussi à survivre, il a sauté, et une grande boîte bleue passait juste par là. »

« Le Docteur l'a sauvé ? » Clara haletait, ses yeux ouverts étincelaient. « Il est juste... tombé dans le Tardis ? »

« Apparemment oui, » le ton de Jim était une fois de plus impassible. « Il a ruiné mon plaisir. »

« Et donc, comment avez-vous survécu ? » Clara tremblait de nouveau. « Vous, » Elle déglutit difficilement, les larmes commençant à couler, luttant pour prononcer les mots. « Vous vous êtes tiré une balle dans la tête. »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, » Jim s'arrêta avec un soupir, presque ennuyé. « Le pistolet était un faux, conçu pour provoquer le bruit d'un coup de feu et de provoquer assez de pression pour faire éclater un sac de sang attaché à l'arrière de ma tête. Je suis tombé, Sherlock a fait un bon en arrière, le reste était juste un bon jeu de comédien. »

L'esprit de Clara était hors de contrôle avec toutes les informations qu'il venait d'absorber. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, elle n'avait pas les mots pour décrire comme elle se sentait. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle se souciait de Jim, même si elle continuait à essayer de pousser ces sentiments à l'arrière de son esprit. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas craquer pour un tueur en série psychotique. Mais elle ne craquait pas pour lui, non, elle ne faisait pas ça... Elle tremblait légèrement, en secouant la tête alors qu'elle essayait de repousser ces pensées loin.

« Abasourdie par mon intelligence ? » Jim laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Il s'arrêta, et Clara l'entendit prendre une profonde respiration avant que son ton ne devienne plus grave. « Je- Je sais... Je sais que je ne suis pas... Bon. »

Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver les mots justes, et semblait également difficile pour lui de les prononcer.

« Mais, Clara, » sa voix était soudainement devenue épaisse avec l'émotion, quelque chose que Clara ne le pensait pas capable de faire. « Je n'ai pas... J'ai juste besoin de distractions. Mais ce n'est plus amusant si tu... Si tu ne... »

Il s'arrêta, incapable de finir sa phrase. Clara se retourna finalement pour lui faire face, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage maintenant. Jim se tenait immobile, une expression légèrement peinée sur son visage. Il ne montrait aucun signe évident de sa blessure précédente, qu'il avait enduré, son nouveau costume était libéré de toute trace de sang, contrairement à la veille. Il avait l'air vulnérable et un peu triste, et Clara sentit une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, elle fit quelques pas hésitants et trébuchants vers l'avant.

« Jim, » elle s'étrangla dans un murmure, son visage devenant légèrement flou à travers ses larmes. Incapable de combattre plus longtemps, elle courut vers lui, effaçant la distance entre eux et jeta ses bras autour de sa taille avec un sanglot étouffé.

Jim chancela légèrement en arrière à l'impact inattendu, laissant échapper un petit bruit de surprise. Clara se figea soudainement, ayant momentanément oublié sa blessure et inquiète de la possibilité qu'elle ait pu lui faire du mal, mais Jim commença à se détendre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait bien. Après quelques instants, il revint à ses esprits et enroula lentement ses bras autour de Clara, presque incrédule. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Clara sanglotait dans sa poitrine, toutes ses émotions refoulées depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré étaient libérées alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Elle savait que c'était irrationnel, mais elle avait besoin de lui. Et elle avait vu quelque chose en lui que personne ne semblait avoir vu, elle savait qu'il y avait plus que sa folie et son cœur de glace apparent. James Moriarty était un homme, et elle était certaine de cela, même s'il avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction par Clara pour faire ressortir cela.

Jim enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, la tenant plus près de lui et Clara remarqua qu'il tremblait. Elle réalisa que c'était nouveau pour lui aussi, qu'il n'y avait probablement jamais eu quelqu'un pour se soucier de lui.

« Je suis... Désolé, » il s'étrangla, presque comme s'il luttait pour retenir ses larmes, mais Clara ne pouvait en être sûr. Elle resserra seulement son étreinte, essayant de calmer ses tremblements, essayant de lui faire savoir qu'il était pardonné, peu importe de quoi.

« C'est bon, » elle murmura, en essayant de calmer ses sanglots. «Ça va. »

Elle se recula légèrement pour regarder Jim dont les yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais couler. Elle leva une main tremblante pour toucher doucement sa joue, offrant un petit sourire.

« C'est normal de laisser tomber ses murs parfois, » elle murmura, caressant doucement sa joue. « C'est bon. »

Jim prit une bouffée d'air frissonnante, plusieurs larmes tombant et roulant sur son visage à ses mots. « Je suis désolé, » il s'étrangla à nouveau, un sanglot s'échappant de ses lèvres. Clara enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, son agitation devenant plus forte que jamais, et l'entourant fermement de ses bras. Elle était sûr que c'était probablement la seule fois où Jim n'avait jamais laissé sortir ses émotions au lieu de les tenir embouteillées. Il avala ses sanglots après quelques secondes de faiblesse, comme s'il avait honte, même si tout son corps tremblait encore violemment.

Les sanglots de Clara s'étaient calmés, ses larmes commençaient à s'estomper, mais elle était réticente à lâcher Jim.

« Juste, s'il te plait, » elle prit une profonde inspiration, en fermant les yeux. « S'il te plait, reste. Ne me repousse pas. Je- J'ai besoin de toi. »

Jim ne répondit pas, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour la laisser partir, et c'était suffisant pour répondre à Clara. Elle pressa un doux baiser sur son cou et enfouit à nouveau son visage contre sa poitrine, pas sûr du temps qu'ils resteraient encore dans cette position, mais heureuse de rester ainsi pour le reste de sa vie.

 **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC QU'EN PENSEZ-VOUS ? :D Oh mon DIEU j'ai littéralement eu une attaque de feels pendant que j'écrivais la dernière moitié avec Jim et Clara, mes mains se sont mises à me picoter. J'espère que vos mains picotent aussi quand vous le lisez. Ou que votre picote. Ou votre cerveau. Ou... Quelque chose. Ce que j'essaie dire c'est, que j'espère que ça vous plait :D**

 **OH ET HEY, FLASH, AUJOURD'HUI CELA FAIT UN AN QUE PETER CAPALDI A ETE ANNONCE COMME LE NOUVEAU DOCTEUR AYYY !**

 **Peu de temps avant la saison 8 maintenant ahh je crie :D**

 **Oh, et les gars, si vous êtes sur Twitter, vous devez absoluement aller voir les fanarts Clariarty de BadWolfRose00 , ils sont INCROYABLES OMG**

 **Alors, s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou deux, ça ferait ma journée :D J'aime j'aime j'aiiiiiiiiime recevoir vos commentaires les gars ! Merci beaucoup ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayy laissez-moi juste vous dire un grand MERCIIIIIII pour les incroyables reviews, je me suis tellement amusée en les lisant omg :') Je fangirl toujours autant sur ces reviews les gars, sérieusement. VOUS ÊTES TOUS INCROYABLES !**

 **Okay, alors ce chapitre... Je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas, je veux juste vous avertir que je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi bon que les autres, et je ne l'aime pas vraiment tbh :/ J'avait besoin de le mettre là cependant, c'est plus un élément important pour l'histoire.**

 **J'espère que ce n'est pas top mal ! En espérant que vous me laisserez une review les gars ? ;) Merci !**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Jim Moriarty avait raccompagné Clara chez elle après cette nuit à la bibliothèque abandonnée, et elle n'avait plus entendu parlé de lui. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il allait bien, mais ne pouvait pas complètement se débarrasser de l'inquiétude lancinante que quelque chose avait pu se produire alors qu'il ne lui envoyait même pas de message rapide pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien. Elle savait qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que s'en inquiéter, mais elle savait aussi combien sa vie était dangereuse et avait envoyé un texto par jour dans l'espoir qu'elle recevrait sa réponse à un moment.

Elle s'occupait en travaillant et décida d'appeler le Docteur, se sentant coupable d'avoir négligé son ami pendant si longtemps, mais elle dût admettre qu'elle avait été très préoccupée. Elle tapa le numéro rapidement avec un petit sourire, confiante qu'il répondrait comme il le faisait toujours.

« Clara Oswlad ! » Fit le Docteur gaiment, un léger essoufflement dans la voix accessible à la troisième sonnerie. Clara réalisa avec un sourire qu'il lui avait manqué. « Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« Juste prendre de vos nouvelles, Doc, » répondit-elle avec un sourire, le téléphone à son oreille alors qu'elle feuilletait les pages de son livre de texte. « Je suis en pause déjeuner, donc je ne peux pas parler très longtemps. Vous avez causé des explosions en mon absence ? Le Tardis est encore intacte ? Je parie que je lui manque. »

« Déjeuner, wow ça sonne comme un plan, » le sourire du Docteur était pratiquement audible pour Clara alors qu'il abandonnait toutes ses questions, pour se concentrer sur un sujet. « Qu'en penses-tu, Petite Chose Rouge ? Déjeuner ? Déjeuner. Je connais cet endroit fantasti- »

« Docteur, à qui parlez-vous ? » Clara rit, tournant son attention loin de son livre pour se concentrer sur l'excentrique Seigneur du Temps.

« Oh, j'ai ramassé une nouvelle... Chose. Elle est petite et rouge. »

« Oui, j'ai pu le comprendre, » Clara roula des yeux même si le Docteur ne pouvait pas la voir. « Vous m'avez déjà remplacé ? »

« Pourquoi ? M'avez-vous remplacé ? » Le sourire du Docteur était évident dans sa voix et Clara savait ce qu'il signifiait.

« Peut-être que oui, » elle sourit en retour. « J'ai rencontré un gars qui est plus intelligent que vous. Je le connais assez bien. »

« Hey ! » Le Docteur cria d'indignation et Clara eu à tenir le téléphone loin de son oreille avec un rire. Elle aimait le taquiner. Le Docteur fit une pause, puis demanda inquiet. « Aussi intelligent que moi, hein ? Est- Est-il humain ? »

« Oui, » Clara se mit à rire avec un petit hochement de tête. « Eh bien, des fois. »

« Allez, quel est son nom, » Le Docteur grommela, provoquant un sourire en coin à Clara. Elle fit une pause, se demandant si elle devait révéler son nom, mais se disant que cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Ce n'était que le Docteur, et même s'il avait entendu parler de Jim, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle parlait spécifiquement d'un psychopathe criminel notoire.

« Jim Moriarty. »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre à l'autre bout du fil et Clara sursauta au son d'un petit accident. Il y eut un brouillage avant que le Docteur ne reprenne le téléphone sur le sol et le tienne à son oreille en urgence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Jim Moriarty, » Clara fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'était le problème. Le Docteur ne le connaissait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ou Sherlock lui avait-il tout raconté ? Il ne semblait pas être du genre à donner beaucoup d'information. « Docteur, quel est le problème ? »

« Rien, rien, » Il a marmonné, Clara pouvait imaginer les rides du loin qui devaient se développer entre ses sourcils presque inexistants. « Ce nom me semble familier. Mais ça ne peut pas être... Non, non, ce n'est rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que je vais bientôt te rendre visite. Très bientôt. Pas trop tôt, mais bientôt. »

« Très bien, Monsieur du Menton, » Clara haussa les sourcils et regarda l'heure rapidement. « Bien, ma pause déjeuner est presque terminée. Ne me mettez pas en retard pour le travail. »

« Ne rêve pas trop, » répondit le Docteur joyeusement, ses précédents soupçons oubliés. « Toodle doo, tchao ! »

La ligne a été coupée après le son de querelles, Clara devina que c'était probablement avec la 'petite chose rouge'. Elle se demandait pourquoi le Docteur avait réagi au nom de Jim d'une telle façon. Elle s'imaginait que si Sherlock lui avait dit, il l'aurait officiellement présenté comme étant James Moriarty, et le Docteur n'était pas du genre à regarder les nouvelles humaines. Il vérifiait juste où les extra-terrestres étaient impliqués et s'en mêlait. Elle sortit ces pensées de sa tête, se préparant pour la leçon, son humeur considérablement améliorée après avoir parlé à son ami.

Elle constata que la classe s'était calmée assez rapidement et elle était reconnaissante que cette journée soit la dernière qu'elle aurait à endurer avant Noël qui était dans les prochains jours. Elle avait accepté de recevoir sa famille à dîner contre ses meilleurs vœux car cela signifiait qu'elle devrait cuisiner, ce qui n'était pas son fort. Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement, entrant avec un soupir de soulagement.

« La bouilloire chauffe. »

Clara laissa échapper un petit cri à la voix inattendue se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Jim Moriarty était affalé sur son canapé avec un sourire paresseux sur son visage suffisant.

« Du lait, deux sucres s'il plait. »

« Okay, » Clara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lutta pour ne pas trop sourire. « Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de demander comment tu as réussi à entrer dans mon appartement à nouveau. Mais où étais-tu passé ces derniers jours ?! »

« Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué ? »

Jim s'installa en position assise et sourit, pendant que Clara récupérait deux tasses dans l'armoire et faisait le thé. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire en coin cette fois et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Juste un peu. »

« Eh bien, tu sais comment sont les choses. Occupé, occupé, » Jim sourit quand Clara lui tendit son thé et choisit de s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de lui, au lieu d'aller sur le fauteuil en face de lui. « Je devais préparer mon 'réseau de criminels' comme diraient certains. Mais vraiment, ce n'est qu'une entreprise. Sherlock a détruit le faux que j'avais implanté, mais celui-ci est toujours intacte pour quand j'en ai besoin. »

« Et quand en as-tu besoin ? » Questionna Clara prudemment, enroulant ses doigts autour de sa tasse de thé pour se réchauffer du froid qui avait commencé à s'insinuer dans ses os à ces mots.

« Pour quand je vais faire mon grand retour, » il haussa les sourcils sournoisement. « Je ne vais pas rester mort à jamais, oh non. Être mort est ennuyeux. Mais je dois attendre le bon moment. »

« Donc je suis la seule personne qui sait qui sait avec certitude que tu es encore en vie ? » Clara sourit légèrement, en le regardant.

« Effectivement, » Moriarty réfléchit soigneusement avec un petit sourire. « La seule... à qui je fais confiance. »

« Je suis spéciale, alors, » Clara sourit malicieusement, lui donnant un petit coup de pouce.

« Oui, tu l'es, » Jim la regarda, ses yeux cherchant son visage pensif. Le rythme cardiaque de Clara s'accéléra sous son regard intense. « Tu sais, » continua-t-il. « Il y a une autre histoire que je connais. »

« A propos de l'un des compagnons du Docteur ? » Interrogea Clara avec impatience, commençant à apprécier d'écouter les contes.

Jim hocha lentement la tête, fixant le sol en s'arrêtant. Il se tourna vers elle, un air étrange dans ses yeux.

« C'est l'histoire de la Fille Impossible. »

Clara sursauta à ses mots, l'expression familière résonnant dans sa tête. C'était comme ça que le Docteur l'appelait, c'était ce qu'elle était, apparemment, elle avait sauté dans le flux temporel du Docteur pour lui sauver la vie, se divisant en mille fragments, un million de versions d'elle-même. Non pas qu'elle pouvait se rappeler de l'un d'eux. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Jim, leurs genoux se touchèrent, envoyant un choc à travers Clara. Elle reprit le contrôle de sa respiration instable et hocha la tête pour inciter Jim à continuer, les yeux écarquillés. Il savait que c'était à son sujet.

« Elle a sauté dans le flux temporel du Docteur pour sauver sa vie, » son ton chantant avait immédiatement fasciné Clara. « Un million de versions d'elle-même, un million de vies, des millions de souvenirs dont elle ne peut pas se rappeler. Elle l'a fait pour le sauver. »

Jim s'arrêta, fixant son thé intacte, Clara restait captivée.

« Mais tu es là, » murmura-t-il, il posa son thé et regarda Clara doucement. « La vraie. La brave fille impossible. »

Le souffle de Clara se coupa dans sa gorge quand Jim porta sa main à son visage et passa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue. Elle était sûr que si sont cœur battait plus fort il allait certainement éclater.

« Tu n'as pas sauvé que lui tu sais, ce n'est pas la seule vie que tu as sauvé, » murmura-t-il, se penchant un peu plus. Clara se sentait piégée par ses beaux yeux bruns profonds alors que sa main se posa sur sa joue d'une façon légère. « Tu m'as sauvé aussi. De bien des façons. »

Il se recula, permettant à sa main de tomber à son côté, mais son regard ne la quittait pas. Clara se sentit déçue quand ce contact la quitta, ressentant le besoin de se rapprocher de lui.

« C'est la dernière des histoires que je connais à propos du Docteur et ses compagnons, » Il fronça les sourcils, joueur, son ton devenant à nouveau plus léger. « Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'en savoir plus. Je me suis ennuyé. »

« Quelle histoire préfères-tu ? » Clara s'étouffa, prenant une gorgée rapide de son thé et espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

« Tu le sauras en temps utile, » Jim sourit, levant les sourcils et apportant la tasse à ses lèvres. « Mais les secrets sont ennuyeux, donc... à toi. » Il termina avec un sourire qui illuminait tout son visage et fit s'accélérer le cœur de Clara.

« Mon histoire est plutôt cool, n'est-ce pas ? » Clara sourit en retour, posant son thé. « Mais la tienne n'est pas si mal non plus. Un peu dramatique. Elle pourrait même remplacer '101 Lieux à Voir', comme mon histoire préféré. »

« Je vais devoir la publier. »

Clara se mit à rire, mais son sourire disparu bientôt en une expression plus curieuse quand elle réalisa quelque chose.

« Jim, » elle commença doucement, tentant de tendre la main pour tenir la sienne par habitude, mais changea ses plans à la dernière minute, inquiète qu'il puisse être surpris par le geste. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air habitué à l'affection, même si Clara aimait la sensation de sa main dans la sienne. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua. « Tu as dis que je t'ai sauvé la vie également, de bien des façons. Que voulais-tu dire ? »

Jim s'arrêta, fixant son thé à côté de Clara avec un froncement de sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait répondre. Clara était abasourdie et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre ses mots avant, et il semblait se battre pour trouver les bons maintenant. Elle avait fait l'impossible et l'avait rendu momentanément sans voix.

« M. le Génie a soudainement perdu ses mots ? » Clara le taquina à la légère, le poussant doucement. Jim renifla, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Explique ? » Essaya Clara de nouveau doucement.

Jim fronça les sourcils, se demandant quelle était la meilleure façon de développer sur sa précédente déclaration. Il se tourna soudainement vers Clara, la regardant attentivement.

« Tu peux tenir ça pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr- C'est ta main. »

« Je sais, » Jim regarda la main de Clara avec un amusement léger. « Pourquoi est-ce... Réconfortant. »

« Parce que cela nous fait nous sentir en sécurité, » Clara parlait doucement, comprenant maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire. « Il nous permet de savoir que ne nous sommes pas seuls. »

« Je n'ai jamais... Eu ça avant, » murmura pensivement Jim, sa main tenant toujours celle de Clara délicatement. « Et je pense... Je pense que ça aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de m'en sortir sans cela. Donc tu m'as sauvé de... De... »

« D'être seul, » finit Clara pour lui, comprenant enfin.

Jim expira un soupir fatigué, confirmant les mots de Clara, retirant se main de la sienne délicatement, au grand dam de Clara. Elle décida de ne pas le pousser et lui offrit un sourire, se levant pour rapporter les tasses à la cuisine, en réfléchissant. Il avait un tel effet sur elle, cela lui faisait presque peur, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant tout cela. Elle jeta un œil pour le voir de nouveau vautré dans son canapé, et sourit en le voyant si détendu.

Elle bondit avec un sourire et se jeta sur lui, à sa plus grande surprise. Il laissa s'échapper un cri étonné quand elle les envoya tous les deux sur le sol.

« Vous êtes un peu trop impatiente, Mademoiselle Oswald. » Il sourit en se repositionnant de façon à ce que Clara puisse se blottir plus confortablement.

« Tais-toi, Garçon des Crimes, » elle sourit, s'écrasant contre lui doucement. « Je suis juste contente que tu ailles bien. »

« Bien, » murmura Jim pensivement, se taisant un moment quand Clara posa sa tête sur sa poitrine avec un soupir de contentement.

« Tu as dis que tu partais pour préparer le 'business' de ton grand retour, » Clara brisa soudainement le silence confortable, relevant sa tête pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. « Donc, tu es comme... Comme un criminel commerçant ? »

« Un criminel commerçant, » Jim répéta ses mots d'un ton amusé et sourit, une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux. « J'aime ça. Je pense que tu peux t'exprimer ainsi. Tout a un nom. Je suis bon dans ce que je fais. »

« Un commerçant, » Clara réfléchit, traçant distraitement le mot sur sa chemise en réfléchissant à la phrase. Elle sourit malicieusement. « Mais pas le genre à réparer le chauffage ? »

Jim haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Non, le genre à semer des bombes ou monter un assassinat, » il commença lentement avec un petit sourire. « Mais je suis sûr que je ferais un assez bon travail avec ta chaudière. »

Clara se mit à rire, nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, se sentant plus à l'aise que jamais. Jim amena ses bras autour d'elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« C'est étrange alors, d'être mort ? » Demanda-t-elle, souriant contre sa peau.

« On doit être plus prudent, » Jim sourit. « Mais c'est relaxant, pour tout dire. Personne ne vous dérange lorsque vous êtes morts. »

« Je suis juste le fléau ta vie alors, » sourit Clara en plaisantant.

« Oui, mais au moins tu es un fléau un peu divertissant. »

Clara rit avec contentement contre son cou quand son téléphone sonna soudainement. Il laissa échapper un souffle irrité et se tortilla pour récupérer son téléphone de sa poche, le sortit et fixa l'écran lumineux. Il jura légèrement et Clara leva la tête avec un soupir, faisant une petite moue.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ? »

« Non. Encore mort, tu te souviens ? Je dois être prudent. »

« Oui, eh bien il vaut mieux être prudent, » Clara se poussa, lui permettant de se relever. « Parce que je sais à quel point ta vie est dangereuse et que tu es totalement imprudent. »

« Mais tu n'aimerais pas qu'il en soit autrement, » Jim sourit malicieusement, se penchant rapidement et l'embrassant doucement sur la joue, provoquant une course folle à son cœur.

« Il sera temps de prendre le château d'assaut bientôt, j'espère que tu seras prête. Reste en sécurité, Clara Oswald, » Il sourit, laissant Clara fascinée même si elle essayait de le cacher. Elle toucha d'une main sur sa joue où ses lèvres avaient été, de demandant pourquoi elle avait ces sentiments pour lui. _Devait_ -elle tomber amoureuse d'un psychopathe criminel.

Ses mots d'adieu la hantèrent longtemps après son départ, tout ce discours à propos de l'assaut d'un château. C'était encore une de ses énigmes, un de ses contes de fées. Une histoire, Clara pouvait gérer ça, mais elle avait l'intuition que ce qu'organisait Jim était très réel, et encore plus dangereux.

Elle ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là, et la nuit d'après, pensant constamment à Jim et s'inquiétant de n'avoir toujours entendu aucune nouvelle de lui. Elle vérifia les nouvelles avec ferveur, cherchant tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, mais il n'y avait rien.

Son criminel consultant avait disparu sans laisser de trace, et Clara commençait à craindre qu'il puisse faire son grand retour plus tôt que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.


	8. Chapter 8

**"ATTENTION ! SI VOUS LISEZ CECI (merci, d'ailleus, je suis flattée que vous ayez décidé de cliquer sur mon histoire) ALORS UNE PETITE MISE EN GARDE, VOUS POURRIEZ VOULOIR RELIRE LES DERNIERS PARAGRAPHES DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT PARCE QUE J'AI FAIT QUELQUES MODIFICATIONS POUR DIRIGER L'HISTOIRE DANS UNE DIRECTION DIFFERENTE, SI C'EST LA PREMIERE FOIS QUE VOUS VENEZ PAR CETTE HISTOIRE, CA DEVRAIT ALLER**

Le silence tranquille de la petite chambre fut désagréablement brisé par un mélange de grognements mécontents et indignés de Clara Oswald et la cause de sa détresse, son odieux réveil bourdonnant. Quelques coups aveugles et paresseux de la paume de sa main réglerait bientôt cela.

Ou pas.

Parce que ce n'était pas son réveil qui sonnait, elle le réalisa en s'asseyant et fixant l'objet en question avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Un petit pli apparut entre ses sourcils, alors qu'elle notait les chiffres verts qui clignotaient sur le réveil. Il était 4h27. Pas étonnant que son cerveau avait du mal à suivre ses actions. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, son esprit endormi ne retrouva pas le bruit de la sonnerie incessant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose finalement les yeux sur son téléphone qui se trouvait au sol, à quelques pas. Elle l'avait probablement fait tombé de sa table de chevet quand elle essayait d'éteindre son réveil.

La sonnerie insistante s'arrêta momentanément, pour reprendre seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Quelqu'un voulait vraiment l'avoir.

Elle prit le mobile du sol, s'allongea sur le lit en plissant les yeux face à l'écran. Pas d'identification du numéro. Comme c'était pratique.

Décidant de prendre le taureau par les cornes, elle pressa le bouton pour répondre et tint le téléphone à son oreille.

"Bonjour ?" Essaya-t-elle, sa voix étant épaissie par le sommeil. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Clara Oswald ?"

"Oui ?" Elle se redressa un peu en entendant la voix grave et masculine. Peu importe qui il était, il sonnait comme quelqu'un d'occupé. "Qui est à l'appareil ?"

"C'est l'Inspecteur Lestrade, je suis désolée de vous réveiller à cette heure de la nuit, mais nous avons besoin de vous pour venir à la station aussi rapidement que possible," Sa voix craqua à travers le haut-parleur, et le cerveau fatigué de Clara réussit finalement à mettre le visage du policier aux cheveux d'argent qui avait fait l'assaut à 221B quand elle était là-bas, sur la voix. "C'est urgent."

"Je- Quoi ?" Clara fronça les sourcils, confuse. "Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ?"

"Nous avons un homme en garde à vue et, Dieu sait pourquoi, il demande à vous parler," La voix de Lestrade semblait aussi lasse que Clara. Elle se figea, un sentiment de terreur s'insinuant dans ses os. "Mademoiselle Oswald ? Vous êtes toujours là ?"

"Quel homme ?" Elle dit en un souffle, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Il répond au nom de Jim Moriarty."

"Oh, vous devez vous moquer de moi."

"Il refuse de parler jusqu'à ce qu'il vous voie," Lestrade soupira lourdement. "Je déteste vous mettre cette sorte de pression, mais pouvez-vous venir ?"

"Je serai là dans dix minutes," Elle céda, dubitative.

"Merci."

Elle raccrocha, hésitant un moment avant d'esquisser un geste. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle attrapa le pantalon le plus proche qu'elle pouvait trouver et le mit, se dépêchant de s'habiller, et tenta de donner une sorte d'apparence présentable à elle-même. Ses nerfs étaient épuisés et elle était irritée. Pas dans la meilleure des humeurs pour répondre aux questions de la police. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce dans quoi Jim s'était fourré cette fois, mais ce n'était clairement pas bon.

En tirant ses cheveux en arrière dans une queue de cheval courte et appliquant le stricte nécessaire de maquillage requit pour faire en sorte de ne pas avoir l'air de revenir d'entre les morts, elle mit ses bottes et se prépara à partir. Si les cernes noires sous ses yeux allaient passer, il était clair qu'elle était dans un état désespéré de manque de café, mais elle décida qu'il faudrait attendre plus tard. A l'heure actuelle, sa première priorité était de trouver Jim Moriarty.

Décidant qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de chance de trouver un taxi à cette heure, elle décida de prendre son cyclomoteur à la place, enfilant rapidement son casque, son esprit revenant à ce que le Docteur lui avait dit une fois. "Ce casque est un peu idiot, non ?" Il avait plissé son nez en le regardant d'un air dubitatif. Clara avait haussé un sourcil et fixé son noeud papillon exubérant. "La sécurité n'est pas idiote, Docteur."

Elle était loin d'être en sécurité maintenant, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle s'était mise dans quelque chose de grand, quelque chose de mauvais, et n'était pas sûre qu'il y ait un moyen de s'en sortir. Le voyage jusqu'à Scotland Yard fut court, dû au peu de circulation sur la route, quelque chose pour lequel elle était reconnaissante, bien que d'une certaine manière, elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête à affronter ce qui l'attendait encore. Garant son cyclomoteur et enlevant son casque, elle fit un pas défiant, poussant toutes ses préoccupations vers les régions les plus éloignées de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

Elle aperçut Lestrade en entrant dans le bâtiment, et il semblait aussi hagard que ce qu'elle avait prévue. Elle lui fit un geste de la main pour le saluer, il la remarqua et s'approcha.

"Dieu merci vous êtes là," Les valise sous ses yeux étaient bien pires que ceux de Clara et il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, en s'agitant. "C'était en dernier recours, vous appeler, mais il ne se conforme pas. Nous ne savons juste pas quoi faire de toute cette situation. Je veux dire, cet homme est censé être mort, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Venez, c'est par là."

Elle le suivit, passant devant plusieurs personnes, quelques-unes tenant des classeurs et des cafés, dont le parfum séduisait Clara.

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?" Elle questionna, sincèrement curieuse. "Comment avez vous fait pour mettre un homme mort en garde à vue ?"

"Drôle d'histoire, en fait," Lestrade se gratta la nuque, perplexe. "Nous ne l'avons pas fait."

"Eh bien, ça c'est une surprise," Murmura Clara dans un souffle, trop bas pour que Lestrade l'entende correctement. Bien sûr, Jim Moriarty avait une façon détournée de faire les choses. "Si vous ne l'avez pas arrêté, alors pourquoi est-il ici ?"

"Je... Ne sais pas," Admit Lestrade après une longue pause. "Il nous attendait lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici. Et pour la façon dont il est entré, ce n'est pas très clair. Il a bien travaillé à effacer la caméra de surveillance. Nous avons contacté Sherlock, mais il n'est pas encore arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'en empêche, probablement son propre ego qui le retient en otage.

Clara renifla au commentaire, mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand Lestrade lui fit un signe, indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il poussa la porte et Clara le suivit, incertaine de ce qu'elle trouverait.

Jim Moriarty était menotté à un bureau au milieu d'une petite salle d'interrogatoire avec le sourire en coin le plus suffisant que Clara n'ait jamais vu sur un être vivant. Un homme se pencha, les doigts pressés contre le bureau, dos à Clara, il regardait Moriarty, mais il se tourna pour voir les nouveaux venus qui entraient.

"Ravi de vous voir vous joindre à la fête, Mademoiselle Oswald," Dit Jim d'une voix traînante et sardonique.

"C'est elle ?" Le grand homme mince au tempérament exaspéré qui n'était pas familier à Clara leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

"Ouais, c'est elle," Confirma Lestrade brusquement.

"Et qu'y a-t-il de si spécial à son sujet, qui fait que tu ne parleras qu'à cette femme ?" L'homme jeta un regard sceptique de Clara à Moriarty. Clara croisa les bras de manière provocante et répondit avant que Jim ne dise quoi que ce soit.

"Je ne suis pas ennuyeuse. Il aime ça," Elle tendit une main à l'homme pour une poignée de main. "Clara Oswald."

L'homme regarda sa main pendant un moment, son visage se redressa avec un inconfort à peine dissimulé, alors qu'il força un sourire à apparaître sur son visage, tenant son menton haut et choisissant d'ignorer sa main tendue.

"Mycroft Holmes," Rétorqua-t-il sèchement dans un accent raffiné en brossant son costume immaculé.

"Holmes ?" Clara cligna des yeux. "Vous voulez dire-"

"C'est le frère de Sherlock," Intervint Lestrade, quelque part derrière elle.

"Oui, malheureusement," Répondit Mycroft avec un ton léger, le même faux sourire recouvrant son visage comme si cela le peinait de montrer une émotion si insignifiante. "Bien, si nous pouvions juste revenir à ce qui importe-"

"Seul," chanta Moriarty, fermant ses yeux et se penchant en arrière, de manière languissante. Mycroft plissa ses yeux.

"Pardon ?"

"Je lui parle à elle seule," Souligna Jim, son ton devenant acide.

"Je crains que ça ne puisse pas être possible," Répondit Mycroft formellement, en regardant Moriarty avec suspicion. Clara fit un pas en avant.

"En fait, ça l'est," Elle haussa un sourcil. "C'est pour quoi vous m'avez amené ici, non ? Pour lui parler ? Eh bien, laissez-moi lui parler."

"Clara, je ne pense pas que vous compreniez complètement la gravité de la situation-" Commença Mycroft, mais Clara le coupa.

"Oh, je comprends bien plus que ce que vous ne pensez, Monsieur Holmes," Répondit-elle violemment. "Laissez-moi lui parler. S'il vous plaît."

Il y eut une pause tendue, durant laquelle le coeur de Clara menaçait de détruire les parois de son torse et Mycroft la regardait intensément. Finalement, après un moment d'apparente délibération, il se détendit. Ou du moins le laissait transparaitre de cette façon.

"Très bien," Sourit-il avec affabilité. "Lestrade, mettez deux gardes à la porte pendant que nous sortons. Vous avez cinq minutes, Mademoiselle Oswald."

"Faites en sept," Appela-t-elle par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il se retirait de la pièce avec Lestrade à sa suite.

"Ne me testez pas, Clara," Répondit-il sèchement en lui donnant un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Clara poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit sur la chaise en face de Jim, qui avait encore les yeux fermés, comme s'il était perdu dans un rêve agréable.

"Eh !" Clara se pencha sur la table et claque des doigts devant son visage, le sortant de sa rêverie. "A quoi tu joues ?"

"C'est la prochaine étape du jeu," Jim se pencha en avant, serrant et desserrant les points dans l'anticipation, son œil brillait d'une joie enfantine. "Tu ne vois pas ?"

"Ce que je vois, c'est un idiot avec des menottes," Cassa Clara, s'appuyant sur sa chaise et croisant les bras une nouvelle fois. "Pourquoi suis-je ici, Jim ? Pourquoi es-tu ici, d'ailleurs ?

"Je vois que tu n'es pas du matin," Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire vaniteux, ses yeux scintillant de joie.

"Et tu es du matin, je suppose ?" Clara souffla avec exaspération, essayant de ne pas faire la moue, se sentant extrêmement vexée, dû à son manque de sommeil.

"Chérie, je suis à peine une personne," Jim reposa son menton dans ses main et la regarda, ravi.

"Jim, si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe tout de suite-"

"Je peux te donner un conseil ?" Jim donnait des signes d'impatience en se redressant, le visage dépourvu de tout humour. Clara pinça les lèvres.

"Absolument pas."

"Si tu n'es pas disposée à avoir un peu d'ennuis," Jim continua tout de même dans un chuchotement théâtral, les yeux ecarquillés et sérieux. "Ne t'en mêle pas."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, espèce de palmier idiot ?"

Jim cligna des yeux avec une expression perplexe, complètement et totalement surpris par son commentaire. Clara prit son bref instant de silence comme une victoire silencieuse.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Il s'étrangla, les lèvres incurvées en fronçant les sourcils, son nez se plissa dans la confusion.

"Ca veut dire," Siffla Clara, en se penchant en avant, élargissant ses yeux de façon spectaculaire. "Que tu agis de façon louche."

"Honnêtement, Clara, qui écrit tes dialogues ?" Jim secoua la tête, incrédule, et Clara opta pour ignorer sa remarque sarcastique. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, l'examinant convenablement. Il semblait calme, et étonnamment éveillé compte tenu de l'heure, ce qui était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'elle-même. Ses cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffés, mais à part cela, tout était en place, son costume noir de jais était impeccable. Il n'y avait définitivement eut aucune lutte. Il avait prévu d'être ici. Comme il avait prévu tout dans chaque dernier détail microscopique. Elle haussa un sourcil en regardant son costume noir.

"Qui enterre-t-on ?" Fit-elle ironiquement.

"Je ne l'ai pas encore décidé."

Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir venir ? Elle soupira.

"Tu es là pour ce que tu veux y être," Elle écrasa ses lèvres en une ligne fine, le scrutant. "Tu es un vieux singe et c'est ton vieux tour."

"J'ai tendance à..." Jim tapait ses doigts adroits sur le bureau dans un rythme court, vif et inégal. "Contourner les règles, un peu, je l'avoue."

"Et où est-ce que j'interviens dans ce petit plan, hein ?" Clara étendit les mains sur le bureau en face d'elle. "Ne me dis pas que je suis, je sais pas, complice ou quelque chose. Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça."

"Qui a dit que tu pouvais réécrire les règles du jeu ?" Sourit Moriarty, la regardant diaboliquement. "Il est trop tard pour quoi que ce soit comme ça maintenant. L'opération est en pleine effervescence." Il chanta sa dernière phrase avec satisfaction.

Clara se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il planifiait, mais elle ne pouvait obtenir aucune réponse directe de cet homme.

"Peu importe ce à quoi tu penses, ne le fais pas. La violence entraîne la violence."

"Je sais, c'est une situation gagnante-gagnante."

"Uh, tais-toi !" Souffla-t-elle, irritée par son manque de coopération.

"Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet," Jim tira sur les attaches sur ses poignets avec un sourcil haussé, la même expression satisfaite dansant sur ses traits. "Une fois que je serai en dehors de ceci, nous pourrons continuer avec l'otage."

"Le quoi ?!"

"Oh, ne panique pas, tu t'en sortirais très bien," Jim roula des yeux et étendu la nuque paresseusement. "Rappel toi simplement de ton entraînement."

"Je n'ai pas eu d'entraînement !"

"Alors suis ton instinct."

"Mon instinct me dit de te frapper au visage !" Siffla Clara faiblement, tentant de pas élever la voix alors que son tempérament s'embrasait. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça !"

"Oh je suis désolé," Traîna Jim sarcastiquement, en la regardant obstinément. "Je pense que tu me confonds avec quelqu'un qui a des remords."

Clara serra les yeux fermement et pinça l'arête de son nez, posant ses coudes sur le bureau.

"Ca va être une longue journée."

 **Désolée pour l'attente honteusement longue, nous faisons tous des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera, avec un peu d'espoir, dans le semaine, c'est l'heure que je me bouge les fesses et commence à écrire correctement à nouveau !**

 **J'ai regardé des tonnes de vidéos d'hommage à Moriarty sur Youtube pour me mettre dans l'humeur pour l'histoire, est-ce que d'autre personne font cela quand ils écrivent sur leurs personnages ? Ca aide tellement :O**

 **Et certaines fois, une certaine chanson va juste tellement bien avec un certain personnage, vous ne pensez pas ? :D Quelle chanson irait le mieux à Moriarty ? Je pensais à Mad Hatter, de Melanie Martinez, mais il y en tellement ! :D**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça en valait la peine, merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je vais mettre à jour plus fréquemment à partir de maintenant, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours cette histoire :D Voilà où les choses commencent à devenir intéressant ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le téléphone de Clara sonnait dans la poche de sa veste et ses doigts se fléchir instinctivement pour l'atteindre, mais elle arrêta rapidement son geste et s'abstint de le faire. Les yeux perçants de Moriarty foraient en elle, et elle se sentait comme sous un regard intense. Il était comme une bombe à retardement, un faux mouvement et elle était morte.

Elle se tenait debout et manœuvrait pour se percher sur le côté du bureau, ses yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements avec un rire silencieux. Prenant le taureau par les cornes et ravalant sa terreur, elle le fixa directement dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi ne me dis-tu juste pas ce que tu fais alors, hein ?" Elle haussa un sourcil délicatement, essayant de décider comment poser sa question d'une façon évoquant une réponse cohérente du maniaque amoureux des énigmes. "Je pense que je devrais être dans ton petit jeu si je dois jouer. Alors dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tout cela ?"

Brusquement, Jim s'écarta de la table, aussi loin que le lui permettaient ses contraintes, les pieds métalliques de la chaise raclant le sol avec un grincement désagréable. Il fit une grimace théâtrale, sifflant à travers ses dents découvertes.

"Est-ce de la curiosité qui te tue à nouveau ?" Il médita pensivement, le visage se contorsionnant en une confusion feinte, comme s'il essayait, contre toute attente, à trouver une réponse. "Je n'arrive pas bien à me rappeler. C- C-... Définitivement quelque chose qui commence par un C."

Clara le regarda avec indignation, réalisant qu'il se référait à son nom. La balle était dans son camp, et maintenant il refusait de jouer. Cela la frustrait au delà de toute croyance. Mais pourtant, elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière le masque froid et mortel qu'il avait endossé, quelqu'un de juste un peu plus humain. Elle était déterminée à découvrir cette personne. Elle choisit de recourir au sarcasme pour tenter d'extraire une réponse de sa part.

"Bien, si ton plan était de me tuer, tu es certainement sur la bonne voie," Elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment, tapotant le bureau avec son ongle, irritée par son manque de coopération perpétuel. "M'appâter ici, refuser de m'éclairer sur la situation et attendre que je meure d'ennui."

Jim leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire paresseux.

"Oh, allons, Clara, tu mérites tellement mieux qu'une mort ennuyeuse comme ça. Quelque chose d'un peu plus spectaculaire, comme la mienne ou celle de Sherlock."

"Vous êtes tous les deux toujours en vie."

"Je sais, je sais. Je vis, je meurs... Je vis à nouveau," Jim grimaça à travers ses dents serrées avec un strabisme exagéré. "C'est un tel cercle vicieux, n'est-ce pas ? Intéressant, la mort... Tu peux avoir tellement de pensées qui sifflent là-haut," Il tapota sa tête et s'arrêta pensivement avant de tirer une grimace dégoûtée. "Et après tu tires la gâchette et ton esprit devient juste... vide."

Clara déglutit difficilement, sa mouche devenant soudainement cotonneuse alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux évènements que Sherlock lui avait décrit au sujet de la 'mort' présumée de Moriarty.

"Tu joues toujours à des jeux, n'est-ce pas ?" Murmura-t-elle tendrement, essayant de le comprendre. "Pourquoi joues-tu toujours à des jeux ?"

"Oh, chérie, je ne fais que commencer," Moriarty découvrir ses dents dans un sourire sinistre. Clara essaya de ne pas reculer, catégorique quant au fait de ne pas montrer de faiblesse. Moriarty n'approuvait pas la faiblesse.

Mais le contraire de la faiblesse était la force. L'homme assis en face d'elle avec l'expression suffisante d'un chat satisfait appréciait le contrôle et le pouvoir plus que tout. Elle devait démontrer ces qualités si elle avait quelque espoir de gagner le jeu.

"Très bien," Elle claqua des doigts sans hésitation. "Jouons à un jeu. Un jeu de devinettes. Tu me donnes les pièces et j'assemble le puzzle."

"Continue," Un sourire lent commença à se glisser sur le visage de Jim, son intrigue miroitant dans ses yeux.

"Bien," Clara s'arrêta, prenant quelques respirations régulières. Elle devait faire attention maintenant, être prudent. Elle devait travailler avec ce qu'elle avait, et tout de suite, elle n'avait pas grand chose. "Premièrement. Tu es assis ici dans un poste de police, menotté et sous surveillance, mais tu n'as pas été arrêté. Tu es arrivé ici tout seul. Et si passer du temps avec toi m'a appris quelque chose, c'est que tu as toujours une raison de faire ce que tu fais."

"Bien, bien, mais facile à déduire," Jim entrelaça ses doigts devant lui et se pencha en arrière, la regardant fixement. "Il y a toujours un peu de folie dans mes méthodes, tu le sais bien. Alors, pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

"Parce que..." Clara se mordit la lèvre. La réponse à cela était assez simple, bien que ce qu'elle savait entraînait une entière autre histoire. "Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux."

"Qui est ?" L'incita le criminel, les yeux écarquillés dans l'anticipation. Il tapota le bureau avec insistance, dans un rythme ardent et déformé. "Allez, Clara, concentre-toi !"

Clara sursauta, surprise par le cri aigu au dernier mot qu'il prononçait, destiné à la troubler. Ses pensées commencèrent à courir. Que voulait-il ? Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien désirer quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui ne se souciait de rien dans le monde ? Pourquoi un homme présumé mort était assis dans un poste de police avec un air de confiance inébranlable ?

"De la publicité," S'exclama Clara soudainement, frappant des mains dans un claquement vif. "Faire une apparition surprise dans le lieu où tu es le moins susceptible d'être trouvé ? C'est ton grand retour. Ou une partie de celui-ci au moins. C'est le début de quelque chose de grand.

"Pas mal", Il hocha la tête lentement, et Clara ne manqua pas qu'il semblait presque impressionné. "Mais cela amène la question... ?"

Clara réfléchit alors qu'il s'arrêta, finissant par conclure qu'elle était ici pour une raison. Une qu'elle ne pourrait pas aimer.

"Pourquoi suis-je ici, Jim ?" Elle l'appela simplement, ses efforts devenant médiocres. Elle commençait à sentir une profond et sinistre peur s'installer au creux de son estomac, elle se tortillait et se tordait inconfortablement.

"Tu es ici pour me prouver que tu mérite de l'être," Les yeux de Jim s'élargirent avec sérieux. "Au moment où tu deviendras un handicap, je serai obligé de..." Il hésita et expira dans un souffle violent et bruyant en secouant la tête légèrement. "...Te mettre hors d'état."

Son ton léger et insouciant en contradiction avec les mots mortels instillaient en Clara plus de peur qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti en sa présence. Elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir cette fois, pourtant.

"Comme je l'ai dit quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois," Elle releva le menton avec défi. "Tu ne peux pas raconter d'histoire à quelqu'un qui est mort."

Le sourire de Moriarty était lent et froid, les coins de ses yeux se plissèrent avec joie. Il claqua la langue contre son palais.

"Quand une personne meurt, Clara," Sa voix était si douce et basse que Clara dut instinctivement se pencher plus père pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. "L'audition est la dernière chose à partir."

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Clara se figea dans la peur, son coeur battant dans ses tempes. Puis elle répondit sèchement.

"Bien !" Elle cracha avec défi, repoussant de nouveau le bureau alors que ses nerfs lâchaient. "Allez, vas-y ! Tue-moi !"

"Courageuse," Ronronna Jim, soulevant un sourcil surprise à son éclat. Clara aboya d'un rire sans humour, ses yeux écarquillés, incrédule.

"Oh, non, pas courageuse. Je suis terrifiée," Elle rit, expirant rapidement. "Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Parce que tu sais quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me tuer. Tu as eu trop d'occasion de le faire pour ce que ce soit encore une possibilité."

"Est-ce que tu dis que je bluff ?" Les yeux de Jim rétrécissaient dangereusement, une lueur mortelle en eux.

"Ouais," souffla Clara, sentant de l'adrénaline se précipiter dans ses veines. Elle sourit soudain, l'exaltation l'inondant lorsqu'elle réalisa. "Ouais, c'est ce que je fais. Parce que tu ne peux pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ta faiblesse, Jim. Et n'est-ce pas cela qui te terrifie ?"

Les yeux de Jim se transformèrent en glace, toute trace d'amusement s'étant écoulée de son visage. Il a regarda d'un air fâché. Un moment de silence pesait dans l'air entre eux, épais de tension.

"C'est une accusation assez sauvage," Murmura sombrement Moriarty, ses yeux glacés forant en elle alors que sa voix prenait un ton mortel. "Es-tu prête à parier ta vie dessus ?"

"Absolument," Se força à répondre Clara à travers ses dents serrées avant qu'elle ne perde pieds.

Le visage de Moriarty demeura vague et illisible pendant une autre douleureuse seconde, avant qu'il ne fredonne doucement et hausse ses sourcils. Clara regarda quelque chose changer dans son expression, elle pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Son rire sec et brusque retentit dans la pièce.

"C'est ça, c'est ce que j'attendais," Il sourit largement, serrant les poings. "Il y a cette étincelle, ce feu que je connais et que j'aime."

"Pardon ?" Clara se moqua, croisant ses bras et le regardant avec incrédulité.

"Je pense que tu es prête," Il sourit, se reculant et plongeant sa main dans sa poche pendant un moment. Se déplaçant afin d'obtenir un meilleur accès au contenu de sa poche malgré les menottes, il récupéra le petit objet en métal et le jeta à Clara. Elle se jeta en avant et le rattrapa avec un halètement de surprise. C'était comme être de retour dans le Tardis avec le Docteur, encore, le nerveux Seigneur du Temps lui jetant son tournevis sonique dans une situation de vie ou de mort.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Elle plissa les yeux et examina l'objet attentivement, le retournant entre ses mains. C'était petit et plat, une lumière verte clignotait environ chaque seconde. La forme de celui-ci indiquait qu'elle était conçue pour s'insérer quelque part, bien que ce que cette chose pouvait être, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

"On pourrait dire que c'est l'opposé d'une arme secrète," Répondit Jim d'une voix évasive.

Clara s'arrêta, la bouche bée alors qu'elle méditait.

"Une arme non-secrète ?"

"Non, Clara," Se moqua Jim avec impatience. "Quelque chose qui désactive une arme secrète."

"Oh," S'exclama Clara avec un léger rire, avant qu'une pensée soudaine ne la frappe. Elle se retourna vers Jim. "Attends- Tu ne dis pas ce que je pense que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ?"

Avant que le criminel consultant n'ait l'occasion de répondre, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit brusquement et elle se retourna pour voir Lestrade qui avait une expression d'horreur aiguë gravée sur le visage. Il brandit son téléphone à Clara sauvagement et le pointa.

"Vous avez vu ça ?" Il bondit, regardant par dessus son épaule pour voir Moriarty. "C'est de votre fait, je suppose ?"

"Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez," Jim s'adossa à sa chaise avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant et un sourire paresseux, ses yeux se dirigeant vers Clara pour jauger sa réaction.

"Je devine que vous n'avez pas vérifié votre téléphone jusque-là," Lestrade s'adressa à Clara et soupira alors qu'elle lui prit son téléphone et regarda l'écran. "Mycroft téléphone à son frère à l'heure actuelle. Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais plus tôt Sherlock arrivera, mieux ce sera. Chaque téléphone, chaque télévision, chaque écran d'ordinateur du pays, il- Il est sur tous les écrans."

La voix de Lestrade semblait plus petite que plus tôt, et Clara leva les yeux vers l'expression perdue du détective, choquée de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle mit son téléphone entre ses mains, fourra sa main tremblante dans sa poche et sortit son propre téléphone, qu'elle avait choisi d'ignorer plus tôt.

Il était là, sur l'écran, clair comme le jour, le visage de Jim Moriarty la regardait fixement avec les mots 'Je vous ai manqué ?' griffonné en gras sur l'image, clignotant. Elle prassa l'écran frénétiquement, mais l'image refusait de disparaître. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur son téléphone. Le sang de Clara semblait se geler et se transformer en glace dans ses veines.

"Ca," Sa respiration était tremblante, elle se retourna vers Moriarty, lui tendant son téléphone. "C'est ça, non ? Ton grand retour."

"Il est temps de reprendre la couronne," Jim sourit froidement. Il se leva soudainement, et les yeux de Clara s'élargirent, son regard descendant à ses mains et réalisant qu'elles n'étaient plus enfermés dans les menottes.

"Comment as-tu-"

"Oh, ne sois pas ridicule, je me suis débarrassé de situation plus délicates que ça, tu crois vraiment qu'une paire de menottes brillantes vont m'arrêter ? J'admire ce sentiment, vraiment, mais..."

Les coins de sa bouche se baissèrent dans un froncement de sourcils tendus. Clara fit un pas en arrière prudent, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'elle fixait Moriarty.

"Nom de Dieu-" Haleta Lestrade dans la frustration et appela quelques officiers en dehors de la salle par-dessus son épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à Moriarty à nouveau, bouche bée. Clara jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'Inspecteur.

"Hum, vous auriez probablement dû l'empêcher de faire ça," Elle hocha la tête vers la paire de menottes jetées sur le bureau.

"Si je savais comment il avait fait, je l'en aurais empêché," Lestrade poussa un soupir résigné. "Honnêtement, j'ai besoin d'une augmentation. En fait, oubliez ça, je vais avoir besoin d'un verre. J'appel Mycroft, il a besoin de revenir ici. Heureusement, Sherlock est prêt à nous rejoindre."

"Excellent, plus on est de fous, plus on rit," Chantonna Moriarty en marchant lentement autour du bureau, rappelant à Clara un dangereux prédateur.

"Clara, il est temps de partir," Lestrade fixa gravement Moriarty gravement alors que quelques officiers qui ne disaient rien à Clara apparaissaient derrière lui. "Maintenant."

"Je ne vais nul part !" Fit-elle, incrédule. "Je suis impliquée là-dedans maintenant, je peux pas juste partir !"

"Clara, je ne vous laisse pas ici avec lui ! Maintenant, venez avec moi ou je devrais vous arrêter aussi."

"Vous feriez vraiment ça ?" Clara cligna des yeux. Lestrade haussa les épaules

"Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour vous tenir loin de lui, alors oui."

"Elle a raison, vous savez," La tête de Moriarty ballotait en arrière, étirant sa nuque, languissant. "Elle est bien plus impliquée que vous ne le pensez."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" Demandèrent Lestrade et Clara en choeur, le ton de Clara un peu plus sur la défensive que celui de Lestrade, désespéré et confus.

"Oh, _moi_ ?" Jim se désigna lui-même dans une grimace surprise et amusée. "Rien, rien, ne vous inquiètez pas. Je parle seulement de la bombe."

"La _quoi_ ?!" Glapit Clara

"Désolé, est-ce que j'ai dit bombe ?" Jim fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et ferma les yeux, portant une main à son front avec un piteux sourire. "Désolé, désolé, oubliez ça, je voulais dire bombes. Au plurieul."

"Jim Moriarty, que veux-tu dire par bombes ?" Gronda Clara à travers ses dents serrées.

"Oh tu sais, celle confortablement cachée sous ce poste, prête à exploser au moment voulu," Jim sourit largement et haussa les épaules. "Et puis il y a l'autre... Et c'est là que tu entres en scène, Clara."

"De quoi tu parles ?" Souffla Clara, sa voix presque plus basse qu'un murmure.

"Tu n's pas encore deviné ?" Il pencha la tête sur le côté en s'approchant, la voix régulière et moqueuse. "Je te fais une offre que tu ne peux pas refuser. J'ai toujours aimé les choses brillantes."

Il s'arrêta et inclina la tête vers le dispositif dans la main de Clara. Elle haleta, assemblant les pièces du puzzle.

"Ca- Ca désamorce les bombes !"

"Ah ah _ah_ , ne criez pas victoire trop tôt, Mademoiselle Oswald, non," Moriarty commença à marcher, agitant son doigt comme pour la réprimender. "Une bombe. Juste une. Ma générosité ne connaît pas frontières, mais elle ne peut tout de même pas s'étirer aussi loin.

"Tu veux que je choisisse," Clara le regarda ave horreur, énervée de découvrir qu'elle tremblait légèrement. "Jim, où - Où est l'autre bombe ?"

"C'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de deviner ," Jim se tapota le côté du nez avec un sourire sadique. "C'est maintenant que l'amusement commence vraiment."

"Ca n'arrivera pas," Gronda Lestrade, il claqua ses doigts devant Clara. "Allez. Vous, dehors. Maintenant. Passez plus de temps avec ce psycopathe et vous perdrez vos esprits vous aussi."

"Vous dites cela comme si c'était une mauvaise chose," Jim sourit sournoisement. Clara l'ignora et regarda Lestrade, implorante.

"Je ne peux pas partir, pas maintenant," Elle serra sa main avec fermeté. "Je ne peux pas juste rester ici ?"

"Pas vraiment, non !" Hurla Lestrade, et Clara devina qu'il était au bout du rouleau.

"Il y a des vies humaines en jeu, et si je ne trouve pas à quoi tout ça rime, des personnes vont mourir !" Clara criait rarement, à moins qu'elle ne trouve qu'élever la voix ne soit nécessaire pour souligner son propos. "Allons. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. J'irai très bien."

Lestrade agita la tête lentement, sa mâchoire était serrée d'un air malheureux, mais ses mains était liées et ils le savaient tous.

"Je vais évacuer le bâtiment," Il désigna aux autres officiers de police de le suivre enfin, puis pointa Clara et Jim. "Ne bougez pas. Pas un pas, vous comprenez ?"

"Oh, je ne vais nulle part," Sourit cruellement Moriarty alors que Lestrade se dirigeait vers le couloir au pas de course. "Je ne voudrais pas manquer le spectacle."

"Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver," Grogna Clara, serrant les paupières pendant un moment, comme si cela ferait tout disparaître.

"Nous en sommes déjà à recourir au déni ? Il est un peu tôt dans la journée pour ça, non ?" Jim hocha la tête vers l'horloge sur le mur. Il était presque 5h du matin. Clara sentit la panique s'élever dans sa gorge.

"Tu ne peux t'attendre à ce que je fasse ça," Elle haussa la voix avec indignation. "Comment suis-je censée savoir où est l'autre bombe ?"

"Le temps s'écoule," Les yeux de Moriarty brillèrent d'un air méchant, écartant ouvertement sa question. "Tic tac."

 **Tic tac ! Un peu de suspense est bon pour l'âme, comme ils disent... Eh bien, peut-être pas.**

 **J'ai re-regardé L'Effroyable Mariée/The Abominable Bride, c'est tellement bien :D Moriarty est incroyable dedans, mais je suis toujours confuse quant à savoir s'il est réellement mort.**

 **Quelles sont vos idées à ce sujet ? Vous croyez qu'il est vraiment mort ?**

 **Soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! La prochain arrive bientôt, promis. Merci d'avoir lu !**


	10. Chapter 10

**LE CHAPITRE 10 EST LAAAAAAAA**

 **Bon, voilà, voici un chapitre dramatique, j'avais tellement de sensations intenses en l'écrivant omg, et JE NE PEUX PAS VOUS REMERCIER ASSEZ POUR TOUTES CES REVIEWS EXTRAORDINAIRES LES GARS ! JE VEUX DIRE 99 WOH MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

Un silence de plomb occupait la pièce tranquille pendant ce qui semblait être des heures, mais même des années passées à voyager dans le Tardis n'avaient pas réussies à déformer sa conception du temps si efficacement qu'elle n'était plus capable de déchiffrer que cela ne devait faire que quelques minutes depuis que la bombe avait été larguée. Clara hésita quant aux mots à choisir dans un monologue interne.

Elle avait été laissée seule avec le criminel complice depuis que l'homme en question avait insisté avec ferveur pour que Lestrade ne garde personne à part elle ne reste dans la pièce, à moins que l'inspecteur détective ne veuille être 'instantanément explosé en plus de pièces que les chevaux du Roi et que tous les hommes du Roi ne pourraient un jour espérer tout rassembler'.

L'orgueilleux tueur en série n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis sa demande douteuse, et Clara savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de demander une réponse. Alors elle restait obstinément silencieuse, essayant subtilement de résister à l'envie tentante de le frapper à la mâchoire.

C'est alors que le chant commença.

" _Hickory dickory dock,_

 _A l'horloge la souris monta,_

 _L'horloge sonna un,_

 _Le jeu commença,_

 _Hickory dickory dock_ ," Chanta Moriarty doucement, quelque chose de tranchant dans son ton rythmé qui était presque palpable. Clara ne manque pas de remarquer le léger changement des paroles et ses yeux se rétrécirent suspicieusement, s'abstenant de donner une réponse audible, peu importe à quel point elle voulait lui hurler d'arrêter d'être aussi ridicule. Jim gonfla ses joues et élargi ses yeux spectaculairement avant d'expirer dans un soupir soudain et lourd. Il frappa ses mains sur la table tout à coup et Clara sursauta au claquement brusque. Elle avait presque oublié le tempérament irascible de l'homme.

"Allons, Clara, ne sois pas ennuyeuse," Il traîna avec dérision, sa voix tremblant d'impatience. Clara serra les dents avec fermeté et continua à le regarder. Le visage de Jim se transforma en une expression moqueuse qui reflétait son comportement frivole. "Tu ne peux pas juste fixer quelqu'un et t'attendre à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de toi. Non, tu dois le mériter."

Clara résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux à son esprit acerbe. Ca n'aidait pas à ce qu'elle se rappel constamment qu'elle était supposée être en colère contre lui. Son comportement rusé s'était avéré difficile à ne pas apprécier dans une certaine mesure.

"Et tu ne peux pas me séduire avec une capacité notoire à détruire la vie des gens !" Rétoqua-t-elle finalement, grimaçant intérieurement de la facilité avec laquelle il réussissait à l'irriter et obtenir une réaction de sa part. Jim chantonnait avec bonheur, un délicat sourire illuminant son visage.

"Voilà un autre conte de fées pour toi," Il plia les doigts et s'adossa à la chaise sur laquelle il était affalée, balançant ses jambes sur le bureau, paresseusement. "Il était une fois où tu n'étais pas une personne aussi ennuyeuse et ordinaire que les autres. Allez, Clara, mets ton coeur dans le jeu !"

"Je ne ferai pas partie de ton plan fou !" Siffla Clara dans une indignation pure, et cette fois c'était elle qui frappait ses mains sur la table d'une manière virile. "Nous ne somme pas Bonnie et Clyde !"

Les coins de la bouche de Jim se redressèrent pensivement tandis qu'il considérait son brusque éclat, ses yeux sombres pensifs. Ses doigts agiles tapotaient légèrement sa tempe.

"Je pensais plus au Joker et Harley."

"Ce n'est pas- Je- Ugh ! Ce n'est pas le sujet !" Clara jeta ses mains, exaspérée par l'homme dépravé. Jim haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, sans être affecté par ses paroles.

"Hickory dickory dock,

Sur le haut de la l'horloge la souris monta,

L'horloge sonna deux,

Clara verra-t-elle à travers cela ?

Hickory dickory dock."

Clara bondit pratiquement sur la pointe des pieds dans une colère et une énergie nerveuse refoulées. Une étincelle d'inquiétude et de panique la traversa comme un courant électrique, peignant ses joues d'un léger rougissement. Elle manquait de temps, ce fait était probablement la seule chose que Moriarty avait mis au clair.

"Très bien, Yeux Bruns," Elle se pencha vers lui, posant ses paumes sur le bureau et s'en servant comme d'un support. "Je comprends que tu sois excité par ton génialissime plan maléfique, pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es là," Les yeux de Moriarty devinrent froids et calculateurs. "Vas-y doucement, Clara. Tout ce bavardage pourrait te mettre dans l'embarras."

Clara se mordit la lèvre avec anxiété, comme si la solution à sa situation actuelle était quelque part sous sa chair souple.

"Tais-toi ! Non, ne fais pas ça. Dis-moi ton plan. Dis moi où est cette saleté de bombe."

"C'est tricher, Clara," Geint Moriarty de manière enfantine, rappelant brièvement à Clara les enfants qu'elle était habituée de babysitter. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement jouer le jeu ? Honnêtement, quel est ton problème ?"

"Je suis contente que tu ais demandé," Clara souffla, incrédule, se redressant et croisant les bras. En le regardant d'en haut maintenant, elle se sentait plus en contrôle, au moins un peu. "Parce que j'en ai plutôt pas mal en ce moment et tu es la cause de la plupart d'entre eux. Parce que-"

"Je pense que tu exagères-

"Non, écoute. Regarde moi. Regarde. Moi. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un dans son confortable pyjama préféré là ? Non. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ici. Ici. A cinq heures du matin. Gélée. Fatiguée. Et franchement ennuyée au-delà de toutes croyances. Tout ça à cause de toi."

Jim prit un stylo sur la table et le mit dans sa bouche, mâchonnant la point avec irritation.

"Allons allons, ne t'énerve pas, ce qui est fait est fait, Clara, c'est terriblement inconvenant de ta part."

Clara serra fermement ses eyes, ayant besoin de tout bloquer juste pour un moment heureux. Elle devait réfléchir. Il n'y avait pas de Docteur ici, pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'était à elle de sauver le monde. La pression pesant sur les épaules était aussi libératrice qu'un fardeau. Une petite partie d'elle remuait dans l'anticipation de faire ses preuves, rire au visage du danger et sauver le monde contre toute attente.

Ne nous éloignons pas.

Personne ne mourra ce soir, pas sur la montre de Clara.

"Pourquoi ici ?" Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa Jim, le scrutant. Si elle avait une quelconque chance de gagner ce jeu, elle devait jouer selon ses règles. Il était temps d'aller de l'avant et de commencer à déduire. "Hein ? Pourquoi ici ? Comment es-tu même arrivé ici ?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une clé pour entrer dans une pièce fermée, Clara. Accéder à des endroits où je ne devrais pas accéder est pratiquement courant pour moi."

"Bien, à en juger par le nombre de fois où tu t'es introduit par effraction dans mon appartement, je suppose que ce n'est pas si farfelu," Clara inclina la tête lentement, dans un accord réticent. Jim sourit, le stylo bien serré entre ses dents découvertes.

"Eh bien tu ne peux pas me blâmer, tu n'es jamais là," Marmonna-t-il, retirant le stylo à bille de sa bouche et lui souriant. "Petite, petite abeille occupée."

"Pense, Clara, pense," Grogna-t-elle, résistant à l'envie de se ronger les ongles avec anxiété alors qu'elle s'efforçait de formuler une réponse.

"Je vais jouer le rôle de l'avocat du diable maintenant," Il toussota bruyamment, et Clara fronça les sourcils dans la confusion à l'accent évident mis sur le mot. Etait-ce un indice ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire ? "Eeeet assure-toi qu'à peu près tout le monde dans Londres va mourir si tu ne te dépêches pas."

"Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi !"

"Je suis désolé, est-ce que mon insouciance cruelle te distrais ?

"J'ai besoin..." Clara n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait commencé à marcher, se tordant ses mains dans l'agitation. "J'ai besoin de réfléchir."

"Hickory dickory dock,

Sur le haut de la l'horloge la souris monta,

L'horloge sonna trois,

Et toutes les mains me pointent, moi,

Hickory dickory dock."

Clara se figea, s'arrêtant sur sa route et pivotant sur ses talons, un doigt en l'air, comme s'il tentait d'attraper un indice.

"Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Elle respira doucement, réalisant qu'il lui donnait ses indices, et des évidents. Après tout, le jeu n'était pas amusant si c'était une victoire garantie pour lui. "Quelque chose... Ca doit vouloir signifier quelque chose."

Jim laissa échapper un petit rire sombre.

"C'est sur le bout de ta langue, n'est-ce pas ?" Chuchota-t-il, poussa sa langue avec le bout du stylo. "La réponse."

"Un, deux, trois..." Murmura-t-elle d'un ton faible, les sourcils froncés en tentant de rassembler les fragments du puzzle, faisant tout pour se racheter.

"L'horloge sonna quatre, Clara est ennuyeuse," Intervint Jim d'un ton chantant. "Hickory dickory dock."

"Combien- Combien de temps ai-je ?" Respira Clara, essayant de ne pas laisser la peur s'infiltrer dans sa voix alors qu'une réalisation surprenante prenait forme dans son esprit. "C'est un jeu, il doit finir à un moment, même si je perds. Si je manque de temps, ça explosera automatiquement, n'est-ce pas ? Alors quand la bombe explosera-t-elle ?"

"Déduction intelligente," Ronronna Jim, ses yeux brillant de gaieté. Il semblait impressionné. Clara essaya de ne pas se sentir flattée. "C'est une offre que tu ne peux pas refuser, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle tapa du pied avec impatience, ses paumes se frappant dans des sueurs froides.

"Dis-moi."

"Trente minutes."

"Quoi ?!"

"Eh bien, c'est toi qui a demandé, soyons réalistes. Je sais que je suis reconnu pour ma générosité, mais elle ne s'étend pas aussi loin."

Clara balbutia visiblement, ses mains tremblaient, elle les essuya discrètement sur son pantalon et tenta de reprendre son sang-froid.

"Tu es fou, c'est fou-"

"Folie, intelligence..." Le sourire paresseux de Jim n'atteint pas ses yeux. "C'est remarquable de voir que ces traits coïncident aussi souvent."

Clara porta une main à sa tête, se sentant soudainement faible.

"Trente- Trente minutes-"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Clara ?" Jim remit le stylo dans sa bouche et lui parla dans un langage presque incompréhensible. "C'est trop ambitieux ?"

Son rire soudain ressembla à celui d'un maniaque.

"Hickory dickory dock,

Sur le haut de la l'horloge la souris monta,

L'horloge sonna cinq,

De vivant personne n'en sortira,

Hickory dickory dock -Woh, woh, tout doux ma belle."

Clara avait contourné vivement la table jusqu'à l'autre côté du bureau et avait attrapé son visage pour le sortir de sa chanson, une paume ferme plaquées à chaque joues. Jim la regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, le stylo tombant de sa main au bureau avec un léger tintement, alors qu'il desserrait son poing.

"Que suis-je pour toi, Jim ?" Chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux le recherchant, implorants. "Que suis-je ?"

Jim se racla la gorge et ouvrit les yeux un peu plus, se tortillant légèrement.

"Eh bien, mh, ce n'est pas le moment pour une crise existentielle, Clara, ne devrais-tu pas t'inquiéter de choses plus importantes-"

"Chut !" Lui fit-elle, sévère, plissant les yeux en l'analysant. Il se détendit légèrement et cessa de s'agiter, Clara desserra un peu sa poigne, ses mains reposant sur son visage plus doucement. Quelque chose changea dans l'expression de Jim et ce que Clara vit lui était inconnu, mais ce n'était pas de la malice, ce n'était pas de la colère, et ce n'était pas de la folie- Bon, peut-être juste un peu. Quoi qu'elle ai vu, ça lui avait donné de l'espoir.

"Qu'en est-il de notre histoire ?" Chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant. Jim cligna des yeux, le visage vide.

"Quoi ?" Murmura-t-il, dardant son regard sur elle, comme s'il essayait et ne parvenait pas à déduire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était frustré, mais aussi intrigué.

"Tu m'as raconté toutes ces histoires, mais il n'y en a qu'une seule qui m'intéresse," Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine alors que les mains de Jim entouraient ses poignets doucement, bien qu'il ne retire pas ses mains de son visage. Ressentant une montée de courage, elle lui caressa doucement la joue d'un pouce et ses paupières de fermèrent. "Notre histoire. Parle-moi de notre histoire, parce qu'assez franchement, c'est la seule dont je me soucie vraiment. Est-ce... Est-ce qu'elle est triste ?"

Les derniers mots sortirent à peine au-dessus d'un murmure, mais elle savait que Jim les avait entendus. Elle avait l'impression qu'une volière entière essayait de se frayer un chemin hors de sa poitrine, des petites ailes battant en rythme avec son cœur alors qu'elle restait pétrifiée, fixant les yeux de Jim Moriarty.

"Je.." Sa voix vacilla et il se tut pour une fois, et si Clara savait qu'elle devrait considérait cela comme une petite victoire, une douleur sourde et profonde s'était installée dans sa poitrine et elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Elle tombait, encore et encore, enchevêtrée dans la toile d'araignée, le criminel consultant, et elle ne voyait aucune issue. Et le pire ? Elle était heureuse là où elle était.

Jim se racla la gorge et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément avant de les ouvrir à nouveau pour la regarder.

"Je ne sais pas," Répondit-il simplement. "Pas la moindre idée."

Clara grimaça un demi-sourire.

"Moi non plus."

Dehors, une série de pas lourds les sortirent le duo de leur rêverie, et Clara se souvint qu'elle était censée être toujours en colère contre lui.

"Je devrais te gifler maintenant !" Elle se releva rapidement, se fustigeant intérieurement pour son moment de faiblesse. Faites-lui confiance pour tomber amoureuse d'un fou. Il était toxique, mais totalement addictif à la fois. "Je suis toujours en colère. Je suis agressivement en colère. Juste pour que tu le saches."

Jim lui fait un grand sourire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Clara cligna des yeux de surprise, regardant juste à temps pour voir Sherlock Holmes pénétrer dans la pièce, son long manteau flottant autour de ses genoux.

"Regardez-vous," Elle roucoula sans pouvoir s'arrêter, le regardant de haut en bas, à quatre-vingt dix pour cent sûre que le long manteau n'était là juste pour l'effet dramatique. "Tout ce qu'il manque, c'est la casquette.

"Clara, assurez-vous de porter des chaussettes assorties avant de vous décider à commenter mon apparence," Répondit glacialement Sherlock, regardant droit derrière elle, vers Moriarty qui était maintenant debout. Clara regarda ses chaussettes étranges avec consternation, maudissant en silence les infaillibles compétences de déduction de Sherlock. "Toi," Le détective s'arrêta sur sa route et fixa un Moriarty rayonnant. "Tu es censé être mort. En prenant le terme 'Si tu veux que quelque chose soit fait, fais-le toi-même' assez littéralement, si je me souviens bien."

"Oui, bien," Moriarty grimaça théâtralement avec un haussement de épaules en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. "Il semble que les rapports de ma mort aient été exagérés."

"Je le savais !" John entra dans la pièce, jonglant avec un ordinateur portable et une tasse de café en polystyrène. "Je te l'avais dit, Sherlock, il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que Moriarty est toujours debout."

"Oui, bien, un singe suffirait pour le déduire étant donné qu'il est debout devant nous," Les yeux de Sherlock rétrécirent, même s'il ne semblait pas trop épouvanté. "Très vivant."

Clara s'approcha de John alors qu'il posait l'ordinateur portable sur la table, regarda par-dessus son épaule pour regarder la vidéo qu'il était en train de tourner. Cela ressemblait à un reportage, et elle haleta quand elle vit le visage de Moriarty, plaqué sur de divers panneaux publicitaires à Londres. Il avait définitivement obtenu la publicité qu'il voulait, c'était certain.

"Hum, Sherlock ?" Lestrade était apparu à la porte, ayant vraisemblablement évacué le bâtiment, un peu timide. "Puis-je, euh, l'arrêter correctement, maintenant ?"

"Je vais choisir d'ignorer cette question, Lestrade, je m'attendais à ce niveau d'idiotie de la part d'Anderson, pas de la vôtre," Sherlock agita la main vers lui avec dédain, négligeant même de regarder le détective, son regard belliciste fixé sur Moriarty. "Comment ?" Siffla-t-il en faisant un pas calculé vers l'avant, impressionné. "Comment as-tu fait ? Ton cerveau rivalisait presque avec le main, jusqu'à ce que tu n'éclabousses le béton avec. Seulement, tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas l'avoir fait."

"Euh, les garçons ?" Appela Clara, un sourcil leva alors qu'elle s'éclaircissait la gorge. "Le bavardage peut attendre. Nous avons un problème."

"Oui, j'ai essayé de lui dire ça," Lestrade roula des yeux et fit un signe vers Sherlock en secouant la tête.

"Oui, je suis vraiment heureux que vous ayez pu vous joindre à l'amusement," Moriarty sourit cyniquement. Il frappa dans ses mains avec un claquement vif. "Ne t'arrête pas de réfléchir, Clara. L'horloge sonna six, c'est un tout nouveau sac de tours, hickory dickory dock."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain ?" John plissa les yeux dans une confusion intense.

"Plan de maître. Parle en énigmes. Nous sommes tous condamnées," Répondit Clara sèchement en haussant les épaules.

"Mince. Je suis désolé d'avoir demandé."

Clara dirigea de nouveau son attention vers Moriarty, lui envoyant un regard éclatant. Elle regarda l'horloge avec précaution, voyant qu'il était 5h10 et essayant de ne pas penser au peu de temps qu'il restait.

"Serait-ce physiquement douloureux de retenir tes énigmes vagues ?" Elle cassa, son exaspération prenant le dessus sur elle.

"Tu pourrais ne pas être là pour le savoir. Tic tac, tic tac."

Clara laissa échapper un grognement audible, résistant à l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux de frustration. Elle se retourna vers l'ordinateur portable alors que John et Lestrade se chamaillaient et Sherlock se parlait à lui-même, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet d'un palais mental et essayant en vain de décoder les énigmes de Moriarty.

Elle plissa les yeux soudainement à quelque chose sur l'écran attirant son attention et s'approcha plus père pour l'inspecter. C'était Big Ben, un gribouillage de bombe de peinture rouge fait à la hâte, serpentant le long de l'horloge formaient les mots je vous ai manqué, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange à ce sujet.

"Eh," Commença-t-elle doucement, fronçant les sourcils et jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle claqua des doigts en direction de John. "Eh ! Cette vidéo est en direct ?"

"Oui," John fronça les sourcils, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. "Pourquoi ?"

Clara fouetta l'air alentour pour faire de nouveau face à l'écran, son coeur battait dans ses tempes. Elle plissa les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas des choses, mais non- C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge pointaient toutes le chiffre six. Mais il était à peine 5h.

 _Hickory dickory dock. L'avocat du Diable. La souris montant à l'horloge. L'horloge sonnant six. Six._

L'horloge.

Clara haleta, tourna sur ses talons pour faire face aux occupants perplexes de la pièces. Ses yeux vacillèrent vers Moriarty.

"Je pense savoir où est la bombe."

 **Eh bien, j'espère que c'était une chose intéressante à lire avec une bonne tasse de tas et un biscuit à tremper !**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver assez tôt, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Omg les gars, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a vu le nouveau trailer de Suicide Squad ? J'ai cliqué dessus si vite quand je l'ai vu, ça a l'air incroyable omg je ne peux pas attendre pour le voir**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Clara avait un jour cru, sinon un peu naïvement, que tout sa vie était planifiée d'avance. Que malgré les possibilités imprévisibles, elle avait une sorte de contrôle sur son avenir, même minime. A un certain moment, plus tard, elle savait qu'elle devrait placer le voyage dans de lointaines galaxies en attente et se concentrer sur le fait de faire pousser quelques racines. D'arrêter de courir. De s'insinuer quelque part dans le hasardeux calendrier du Docteur et de lui demander de venir la chercher après, et seulement après. De limiter la quantité d'explorations et d'aventures qu'elle était sujette à vivre et se concentrer sur sa carrière, peut-être même fonder une famille. Elle aurait pu épouser quelqu'un de soigneusement normal, peut-être un avocat ou un écrivain. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui divaguer sur Jane Austen- Ou même un professeur de sport. Quelqu'un agissant à l'exact opposé de sa vie trépidante, quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à garder les pieds sur terre, quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à retourner à la normalité quand elle en avait le plus besoin.

Ils vivraient dans un bel appartement- Non, une vieille maison, un bâtiment avec du caractère qu'ils pourraient meubler selon leurs propres goûts. Peut-être quelque part dans le pays. Avec un chien. Deux chiens. Et- Des enfants ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait des enfants ? L'idée n'avait qu'à peine traversé son esprit, bien que quelques fois elle ait plongée dans les recoins de son subconscient, licitant à accepter cette pensée. Pour une quelconque raison, cela lui faisait peur. Cela lui faisait peur parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de tellement concret, tellement certain. C'était la promesse d'un changement permanent dans ses priorités, un tas de responsabilités qu'elle, bien que cela la terrifiait, voulait presque embrasser à bras ouverts. Sa peur était douloureusement irrationnelle.

Elle était Clara Oswald, elle avait le pouvoir de faire taire une classe entière d'enfants avec un regard glacial et un claquement de ses doigts, évidemment qu'elle pouvait gérer sa propre progéniture. Peut-être qu'elle _voulait_ des enfants. Les siens, qu'elle pouvait aider avec leurs devoirs d'anglais et avec qui rendre immortels les souvenirs de ses voyages avec le Docteur en racontant les contes détaillés aux enfants ravis. Son fantasme improbable était de courte durée. De quelque manière fantaisiste cette vie idéale pouvait être tous les espoirs pour chaque aspects de celle-ci s'étaient maintenant évaporés, ce dont elle avait été aveugle avant sa réalisation brutale et surprenante.

Jim Moriarty avait en quelque sorte fait son chemin dans ses pensées, ses espoirs et ses aspirations, en dévissant lentement mais sûre chaque boulon et écrou un par un jusqu'à de qu'il ébranle les fondations mêmes de tout ce en quoi elle croyait si fermement.

Elle le regardait maintenant, l'homme froidement observateur qui avait établi une telle emprise sur elle, tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir gisant dans un désordre de débris autour d'elle. Il avait tout altéré, détruit tout ce qu'elle pensait désirer, laissant un tableau affligé d'histoires à naître qui valaient mieux ne pas être racontées. Son inclination à comploter et son esprit acerbe s'étaient infiltrés dans les fissures de ce qui restaient de ses espoirs pour le futur, les corrodant comme de l'acide.

Il ne restait plus rien, à part lui.

Elle voulait le haïr, elle le voulait vraiment, mais son cœur borné refusait de le lui permettre, choisissant plutôt de sélectionner l'effort à ressentir tout le contraire.

"Ce n'est pas pour augment la pression pesant déjà si lourdement sur tes épaules, mais ton échance semble presque..." Jim fit une pause et lança son regard vers le plafond, supprimant clairement un sourire vaniteux. "Mort."

"Tu mets la vie de tout le monde à Londres en danger, et tu ne t'en inquiètes même pas," Souffla Clara, incrédule, bien qu'elle n'avait pas à être surprise par ses tendances téméraires après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés. "Et tu m'impliques dedans ! Me faire choisir- Je ne suis pas capable de prendre cette décision, Jim "

Jim bâilla fortement, souriant dédaigneusement.

"Ennuyeux, ennuyeux détails lassants," Son visage se contorsionna dans une grimace de dégoût évident, comme rebuté par la simple fait d'avoir à respecter ses remords en répondant. "Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour me donne des leçons, Clara."

"Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fais ?" Cria-t-elle, temporairement dominée par une vague de colère alors qu'elle lui renvoyait le dispositif. Il l'attrapa habilement, bien que ses yeux s'élargirent avec surprise. "Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Pourquoi _moi_ ? Pourquoi joues-tu à des jeux, si tu veux tuer une foule d'innocents alors pourquoi ne pas juste le faire ?"

Jim cligna des yeux, momentanément perplexe par son éclat. Clara était à moitié sûre qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement la réponse lui-même, du moins dans une certaine mesure. Il cherchait constamment des distractions, tout pour soulager son ennui incessant, si captivé et ravi par le frisson de la chasse qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi il voulait gagner le jeu en premier lieu. Jim Moriarty était une énigme, on ne pouvait pas le nier, mais Clara commençait à le comprendre juste un peu plus.

"Parce que..." Son front se plissa avec mécontentement et il remua la main comme s'il essayait d'attraper les bons mots. "Parce que où est le plaisir dans tout ça ? Où est la délicatesse ?"

Il agita la main dans un mouvement fluide en parlant, comme un fier chef présentant son plat de résistance. Clara serra les dents et fit un pas involontaire, son sang bouillonnant de colère. Jim siffla et ses sourcils se levèrent.

"Mon petit, tu m'as l'air un peu secouée. Ai-je déjà franchi la limite ?" Ses yeux scintillèrent alors qu'il laissait s'échapper un gloussement légèrement tendu. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je dois faire une liste ?" Clara s'étouffa, les yeux écarquillés dans l'incrédulité devant son manque flagrant de respect pour tout et n'importe qui excepté lui-même.

"Il faut que quelqu'un s'en occupe maintenant," Gronda Lestrade avant qu'une réponse ne puisse être prononcée, ses yeux se dardant sur chacun des membres de l'assemblée. "Tel que je le vois, il n'y a qu'une seule fin possible à cette situation tordue. Quoi qu'il arrive, au moins un endroit à Londres va exploser, et considérant que les deux endroits en question sont un peu trop près pour notre bien-être, tu-" Il pointa un doigt sur Sherlock, qui était immobile comme une statue, les doigts serrées contre ses lèvres et les yeux serrés dans une concentration féroce. "Ferais mieux d'arriver avec une putain de solution !"

"Taisez-vous, Lestrade. Je pense."

"Ah oui ?" Les yeux de Lestrade s'élargirent et sa voix monta d'une octave plus haute. Il plaça son poids sur sa jambe gauche, repoussant son manteau et posant ses mains sur ses hanches. La théorie de Clara sur l'endroit où la deuxième bombe était n'avait pas très bien passé avec lui. "Ca te dérangerait de partager un peu de ce génie avec le reste du groupe ?"

"Eh bien, si vous insistez. Puisque nous priorisons, j'étais juste en train de penser que, étant donné que Scotland Yard ne semble pas faire quoi que ce soit de très utile récemment, ce ne serait pas une très grande perte."

"Exactement- Quoi ?!"

"Très bien, très bien, taisez-vous !" La voix de Clara était seulement un cri désespéré. "Nous devons être intelligents ici."

"Clara, c'est Scotland Yard, au cas où vous avez oublié, est là nous sommes en ce moment, ou ce satané Big Ben et nous ne pouvons pas sauver les deux. "Il n'y a aucun moyen de contourner ça."

"Au contraire, il y a toujours un moyen habile de contourner les choses, John," Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent brusquement et il fixa directement Clara. "Tu dois simplement avoir les bonnes connexions. Si tu es assez intelligent, c'est tout. Mais je pense que vous êtes assez intelligente pour connecter les points, n'est-ce pas, Clara ?"

"Cinq minutes avec le fille et tu déduis déjà son niveau d'intelligence ?" Jim frappa ses phalanges sur le bureau dans une agitation aiguë, son ton était léger, mais ses yeux était durs et froids. "De quelle manière en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?"

"Elle est encline à passer du temps avec et toi, a été assez intelligente pour reste en vie tout ce temps," Répondit Sherlock de façon hautaine, à laquelle le regard de Jim devint encore plus sombre.

"Les bonnes connexions..." Clara murmura lentement, une prise de conscience se fondant en elle, elle leva les yeux pour regarder Jim. Un sourire lent commença à se répandre sur son visage. Le criminel vicieux fit mine de lui répondre, déconcentré par sa soudaine exultation. Il serra la mâchoire et lui lança un regard provocateur.

"Dix minutes."

La sang de Clara sembla geler dans ses veines et son estomac dégringolant.

"Quoi ?"

"Dix minutes."

Jamais deux mots n'avaient jamais évoqué plus de crainte à Clara qu'à ce moment. Le visage de Sherlock demeurait irrémédiablement impassible, mais Clara attrapa son inspiration vive aux mots de Moriarty.

"Il nous donne dix minutes avant qu'il ne détonne les bombes lui-même," Siffla Sherlock. Les yeux de Clara s'élargirent avec horreur.

"Ce n'était pas l'accord-"

"Il s'ennuie, nous avons perdu notre chance," Le détective ébouriffa ses cheveux vigoureusement en commençant à marcher. Clara savait ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment. La seule chose qui pourrait les sauver de ce désastre. Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la meilleure ligne d'assistance dans l'univers.

Moriarty la regarda attentivement, son regard était calculateur, alors que les rouages vrombissaient dans son esprit brillant. Il observait les gestes de Clara, scrutant son prochain mouvement dans le jeu, comme s'il la défiait de mettre sa reine en échec.

"Je te demanderai bien si tu as des derniers mots, mais nous serions ici pour des jours," Roucoula-t-il, un sourire paresseux sur son visage, mais ses yeux étaient trop alertes pour qu'il soit complètement à l'aise, quelque chose que Clara ne manqua pas.

Ignorant ses tentatives pour la déconcentrer, elle serra le téléphone à son oreille avec des doigts tremblants, le battement de son cœur dépassant celui régulier de la tonalité du téléphone, alors qu'elle espérait que le dentinaire lui réponde. Enfin, un cliquetis doux et une voix gaie et familière exauça son voeu.

"Docteur," Souffla-t-elle, submergée par le soulagement aussi sûr et fort que si l'océan se déversait sur elle. Les yeux de Jim se levèrent pour la regarder, élargis légèrement par l'étonnement. "Docteur, j'ai besoin de vous ici, maintenant."

Le ton du Docteur se transforma en un instant de joueur à sérieux.

"Dois-je apporter quelque chose ?"

"Juste vous et votre volonté inébranlable de faire exactement ce que je dis," Répondit Clara rapidement, légèrement à bout de souffle dans la précipitation. Ses yeux ne quittaient jamais Jim en parlant.

Il n'y eut pas besoin d'expliquer davantage. Le Seigneur du Temps avait senti l'urgence dans son ton et n'avait pas posé de nouvelles questions, lui promettant seulement d'arriver rapidement et avait raccroché le téléphone.

"Ecoutez, c'est formidable que vous pensiez aux victimes potentielles et tout ça, mais nous avons déjà un docteur," Lestrade fronça les sourcils et pointa son pouce vers John, qui observait Clara prudemment. "Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'est pas utile maintenant non plus. Nous avons besoin d'un démineur, pas d'un médecin."

"J'espère que vos réflexes sont aussi bons que votre talent pour déclarer ce qui est évident," Clara attrapa le dispositif de neutralisation de la bombe et la jeta à Lestrade, n'offrant aucun autre réplique à son commentaire. L'inspecteur détective agit avec maladresse, surpris, mais réussit à attraper l'appareil avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, juste assez pour maintenir sa dignité. "Bien, quand je vous donne le signal, vous activez cette chose à désactiver la bombe sous Scotland Yard."

"Vous êtes folle ?" Bafouilla John en regardant Clara avec incrédulité. "Si nous faisons cela, Big Ben sera jeté dans l'oubli avec des milliers de civils !"

"Big Ben restera complètement intact, en réalité," Clara sourit avec suffisance, lançant un coup d'oeil rapide à Jim qui l'analysait intensément. "Ainsi que Scotland Yard. Personne ne meurt aujourd'hui, pas sous ma surveillance," Elle s'arrêta une seconde et sourit, expirant brusquement. "J'ai toujours voulu dire ça."

"Ca n'a aucun sens-"

"Ah !" Clara fit un rapide mouvement de fermeture avec les doigts sur les lèvres, les yeux écarquillés en écoutant attentivement. "Vous entendez ça ?"

C'était ça. Ce beau son familier qui grinçait à la matérialisation du Tardis, comme une paire d'ailes magnifiques battant avec véhémence. Elle laissa échapper un rire chaleureux tandis qu'un léger contour bleu occupa l'espace en face d'eux, au mileiu de la pièce, de plus en plus net et concentré à chaque battement. Lestrade jura et se bénit, trébuchant en arrière en regardant la boite bleue avec de grands yeux. Moriarty bondit de l'endroit où il était assis et fixa le Tardis avec admiration. C'était l'acte le plus humain que Clara n'ait jamais vu de lui et pendant un moment, elle ne put détourner ses yeux de son visage.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit et un adorable homme excentrique portant un grand casque Viking trébucha vers l'extérieur. Il repoussa la visière et offrit à Clara un sourire maladroit dont elle réalisa qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué.

"Vous m'avez appelé, Madame ?"

"Oui !" Clara cligna des yeux en se rappelant de leur situation et vérifia l'horloge rapidement. Ils avaient juste un peu plus de cinq minutes. "Attendez mon signal, puis désactiver la bombe. Croyez-moi."

Elle se permit un regard de plus vers Jim. Il lui rendit son regard avec un émerveillement à peine cachée, et Clara sut que c'était ça, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'elle joue le jeu, qu'elle joue vraiment, faire un coup qui impressionnerait même les goûts du criminel consultant. Sentant une poussée d'adrénaline courir dans ses veines comme de l'électricité, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna, se dirigeant vers le Tardis sans regarder en arrière. Elle dut avoir recours à traîner le Docteur à l'intérieur avec elle et ferma la porte, légèrement essoufflée. Elle rayonna au rythme familier du Tardis.

"Oh, ça m'avait manqué," Elle s'accorda un bref moment pour sourire avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là en premier lieu. Fouettant l'air pour lui faire face, elle inspira. "Docteur, Big Ben ! Maintenant !"

Le Seigneur du Temps n'a pas été dur à convaincre, et après une brève explication des événements qui se déroulaient actuellement, desquels ce dernier fut un peu trop excité selon l'opinion de Clara, la machine revint la vie avec des crachotements et ils étaient en route pour l'un des meilleures monuments de Londres.

Clara n'osa pas s'autoriser à apprécier le voyage, de peur qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais quitter la boîte bleue, mais elle n'avait pas assez de temps pour s'attarder sur le fait en tout cas. À vrai dire, ils n'avaient même pas assez de temps pour s'arrêter. Quoi qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était possiblement mortel et définitivement dangereux, mais elle se sentait trop vivante pour être effrayée.

"Ne vous avisez pas de me faire tomber," Appela-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en poussant la porte du vaisseau spatial volant et se balança, suspendue au dessus de Londres alors que le Docteur lui tenait les chevilles pour l'empêcher de dégringoler vers sa mort imminente. C'était exaltant, et elle ne put empêcher un sourire de traverser son visage en votant la ville scintillante à l'envers.

Elle pivota de façon précaire en face du large cadran de l'horloge. Ca semblait bien plus gros de près, et la lumière lui fit mal aux yeux. Elle loucha vers les aiguilles, localisant rapidement l'objet étranger qui n'était définitivement pas supposé être attaché à elles. Elle s'étira, mais elle ne réussit pas à l'atteindre totalement.

"Vous pensez pouvoir nous rapprocher un peu ?" Elle cria à bout de souffle, les bras remuant dans une tentative futile d'atteindre la bombe.

"Très bien, tiens bon !"

"Je le fais si tu le fais !"

Le Tardis secoua et les excuses rapides du Docteur furent noyées par son cri surpris. Le résultat, cependant, fut celui désiré. Elle réussit finalement à refermer les doigts sur l'objet mortel. Avec un peu de difficulté, elle réussit à le retirer des griffes des aiguilles et appela le Docteur. La bombe était lourde, mais pas plus grosse que ses deux poings. Elle trouva cela étrange qu'un si petit objet puisse avoir un si grand potentiel de destruction.

Le Docteur la hissa dans le vaisseau et ils fermèrent la porte rapidement derrière eux.

"Bien, le temps est essentiel maintenant," Glapit le Docteur, se précipitant vers la console, donnant des petits coups aux leviers et boutons si rapidement que cela fit tourner la tête de Clara.

Clara prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Lestrade, sans oser regarder l'heure et voir le peu de temps qu'il leur restait.

"Allez, répondez," Elle siffla impatiemment, posant son téléphone sur le sol et le mettant sur haut parleur. "Nous y sommes presque, Docteur ?"

"Ça devrait le faire," Le Docteur tint sa langue entre ses dents, concentré, ses sourcils formant une ride alors qu'il tirait sur ce que Clara supposait être le frein à main. "Et que ça saute, Clara ! Je n'ai pas envie de gratter la peinture sur le Tardis aujourdhui !"

Une voix au bout du fil crépita et revint à la vie, alors que le duo commençaient à soulever la lourde bombe et la traîner jusqu'à la porte.

"Clara ?"

Sherlock s'était clairement estimé le plus digne de parler en cette occasion, ce qui n'était pas une surprise.

"Vous êtes prêts, Sherlock ?" Elle haleta alors que le Docteur ouvrait la porte avec son pied. Une masse d'espace noir ponctuée de tâches de brouillard doux et tourbillonnant les salua. Pas de planètes, pas d'étoiles, juste un trou noir. C'était parfait.

"Êtes vous à cent pour-cent sûr de ça ?" Demanda Sherlock, la voix légèrement tendue.

"Oui," Clama Clara, ses bras commençant à être douloureux. "A trois, vous désactivez la bombe sous vos pieds."

Clara cru entendre une voix ressemblant suspicieusement à celle de John protester dans le fond, mais choisit de l'ignorer.

"D'accord," Sherlock céda alors que le Docteur et Clara commençaient à faire se balancer l'objet lourd d'avant en arrière pour lui donner de l'élan.

"Un," Grogna le Docteur, la mâchoire serrée.

"Deux," Clara expira lourdement en libérant sa prise sur la bombe et la jetant dans l'obscurité étouffante.

Le Seigneur du Temps courut à la console et Clara claqua la porte d'un coup.

"Trois !" Dirent-ils en choeur alors que le Tardis entrait en action, le coeur de Clara martela péniblement fort dans sa poitrine. Il y a avait un silence tendu à l'autre bout du téléphone.

"Alors ?" Clara prit son téléphone avec des doigts tremblants, osant à peine croire que ça avait marché. "Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?"

"Vous l'avez fait, Clara," Sherlock fit une pause, et Clara faillit pleurer de soulagement. "Ca a fonctionn, et vous avez réussi à détruire les nerfs de John dans le processus. Je ne pense pas qu'il ne soit un jour jamais comme avant."

Clara éclata de rire, levant les yeux vers le Docteur avec un sourire alors que le soulagement l'inondait. Clara Oswald - 1, Jim Moriarty - 0. Le Seigneur du Temps sourit brillamment.

"Oh, Clara Oswald, tu m'avais manqué."

 **Celui-ci m'a pris plus de temps pour l'écrire, j'ai été tellement occupé et il a fallu beaucoup de réflexions ! J'espère que vous l'avais aimé en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey les gars ! Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire aujourd'hui, mais j'ai juste spontanément eu de l'inspiration et j'ai fait avec. J'ai tapé sur mon clavier pendant genre trois heures. Mes mains vont tomber.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez celui-ci ! Ca a définitivement été mon préféré à écrire ! Bonne lecture, allons-y !**

Clara ouvrit les portes du Tardis et souhaita immédiatement ne pas l'avoir fait.

Bien sûr, elle savait que Jim ne pourrait pas s'en tirer avec sa dernière crise de comportement criminel téméraire, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ou peut-être que si, mais elle l'avait juste poussé avec fermeté dans les recoins les plus éloignés de son esprit, dans une futile tentative de rejeter ça comme une possibilité. En partie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'accepter, et aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'elle ressentait à ce propos. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à cette décision.

Des armes. Beaucoup d'armes. Toutes pointant vers leur cible souriante, Jim Moriarty.

Bien que les armes visaient l'homme debout nonchalamment au centre de la pièce, tous les yeux furent soudainement fixés sur Clara alors qu'elle sortait du Tardis qui venait juste d'atterrir là où tout avait commencé à Scotland Yard.

"Hum," Elle regarda le Docteur par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il la suivait, regardant les officiers armés nerveusement. "Ne tirez pas."

"Timing impeccable comme toujours, Mademoiselle Oswald," Jim lui fit un clin d'oeil, le fantôme d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il restait enraciné sur place, les mains levées paresseusement en reddition. Au moins cinq officiers était débout en position défensives avec leurs pistolets en joue, prêts à tirer, certains que Clara ne reconnaissait pas étaient en train d'essayer de ne pas regarder fixement le Tardis, confus.

"Clara, nous sommes autorisés à tirer sur cet homme, je vais devoir vous demander de partir vous et votre ami," C'était Lestrade qui parlait, ses dents grinçant violemment, un soupçon de regret mêlé de détermination dans ses yeux en regardant Moriarty. Clara sentit son estomac se plomber.

"Quoi ?" Elle réussit à peine à prononcer le mot, sa voix se coupant dans un souffle tranchant, horrifié. "Non- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer !"

"Je suppose que c'est le moment où je prononce mes derniers mots d'une façon inutilement dramatique," Jim se retourna lentement, regardant le canon de chaque arme brièvement avant de se tourner vers le Tardis de nouveau. "Sherlock, je ne te laisse rien, John, la même chose pour vous- Ah, en fait, peut-être vous laisserai-je quelque os cassés, nous verrons combien de temps j'ai. Et Clara, je te lègue tout mon réseau criminel. Le spectacle doit continuer."

Clara s'étrangla à ses mots et Jim rit, fermant les yeux brièvement dans l'amusement.

"Je plaisante," Il chanta, ses yeux scintillant de joie. Il se balança d'un pied à l'autre, impatiemment. "Eh bien, allons-y, mesdames et messieurs. Vous allez me tirer dessus ou quoi ? Vous savez ce qu'ils disent, l'hésitation conduit à la damnation."

"Personne ne dit ça," Grogna Clara, bien que sa colère fût principalement dirigée contre elle-même. Elle ne devrait pas se soucier le moins du monde qu'un criminel pervers et malveillant soit sur le point d'être rayé de la surface de la terre, mais c'était le cas. Elle s'en souciait beaucoup trop. "Lestrade, ne lui tirez pas dessus.

"Si vous ne partez pas maintenant, je le tuerai droit devant vous, Clara, j'essaye de vous épargner," Il claqua férocement, sa voix s'élevant et ses doigts se serrant autour de la gâchette. "Partez !"

"Clara, partons," Le Docteur essaya de la ramener au Tardis et elle se retourna pour le regarder, blessée qu'il ne soit pas de son côté.

"Docteur," Siffla-t-elle, cherchant son visage mais ne trouvant rien qu'une résignation lourde. "Nous ne partons pas."

"Nous le faisons cette fois," Soupira le Docteur, son regard tenant le sien, implorant. Cela poussa Clara à bout. Elle cassa, procédant à prendre la décision possiblement la plus horriblement idiote et exécuter le plan le plus témérairement stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais formulé. Elle devrait parler sérieusement avec son cœur après ça et l'informer qu'elle allait devoir suivre sa tête à partir de maintenant.

"Quand j'ai dit que personne n'allait mourir aujourd'hui, je le pensais réellement !" Cria-t-elle, se précipitant pour saisir un Jim Moriarty surpris par le bras. Une série de cliquetis métalliques retentirent autour d'eux alors que les canons réorientaient leur cible. Lestrade jura dans un souffle, une perle de sueur luisante sur son front, ses sourcils froncés dans la concentration.

"Merde, Clara, ne faites pas ça," Souffla-t-il dans un désespoir à peine dissimulé alors que Clara traînant Jim jusqu'au Tardis, se plaçant de telle manière qu'elle était sûre que les officiers n'aient pas un bon angle de tir.

"Désolée," Murmura-t-elle, ses yeux s'excusant, implorants, en poussant Jim dans le Tardis, se jeta à sa suite et claquant les portes.

Le Docteur n'était pas heureux, elle pouvait le dire à son silence de pierre alors qu'il mettait le Tardis en mouvement, tout en regardant Moriarty attentivement, mais l'attention de Clara fut capturée par la réaction du criminel consultant au nouveau monde qu'il venait juste de franchir.

"Impossible," Souffla-t-il en se retournant lentement, la tête renversée en arrière pour tout voir à la fois, les yeux grands ouverts et incrédules. Clara ne put s'empêcher de sourire du ait que, pour une fois, c'était lui qui craignait quelque chose, pas celui qui l'évoquait aux autres.

"Yep, c'est bien possible," Clara tapota le côté du Tardis affectueusement et elle vrombit avec indignation. "Elle ne s'occupe pas habituellement des criminels, mais considérant que tu étais un peu une demoiselle en détresse..."

"C'est-"

"Plus grand à l'intérieur, je sais," Le Docteur ne put empêcher la phrase de sortir, bien que sa mâchoire restait tendue, comme l'était sa position.

"J'allais dire plus petit que ce à quoi je m'attendais."

Le Docteur persifla avec indignation. Jim commença à marcher, émerveillé.

"Mais comment- Comment ?" Il se retourna à nouveau, écartant les bras comme pour accentuer son incrédulité. "C'est dimensionnellement transcendantal, comment - Comment pouvons-nous être si sans la perspective d'une désintégration moléculaire ?"

"Bien, c'est très simple en fait-" Commença le Docteur, quoiqu'un peu à contrecoeur, même si Clara remarqua ses yeux s'illuminaient à la mention de termes techniques.

"Docteur, nous pourrions peut-être garder ce conte pour une autre fois, non ?" Clara haussa les sourcils vers lui, alors que le Tardis tremblait en s'immobilisant. "Cet homme a assez d'histoires dans sa manche pour toute une vie."

Elle avança et prit la main de Jim, le faisant sursauter, surpris. Elle le traîna derrière elle, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Toi et moi avons à beaucoup discuter, et je ne peux pas te promettre que tu sortiras vivant de cette conversation," Gronda Clara à travers ses dents serrées, son amusement à la réaction de Jim à la vue du Tardis se dissolvant rapidement alors que sa colère refaisait surface.

"Tu bluffes, tu as dit que personne n'allait mourir aujourd'hui, pas sous ta surveillance, pas sur la montre de Clara Oswald," Plaisanta Jim, et Clara n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. "Montres, horloges... C'est drôle de voir ce que sont ces choses de nos jours, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas drôle du tout, en réalité."

"Clara, attends !" Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle avec précaution, tendant une main pendant qu'elle regardait Jim. "Je ne peux pas te laisser seule avec lui."

"Docteur, j'ai survécu tout ce temps- Woh, attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faites qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Le Docteur tenait une arme à feu qui ressemblait aux pistolets qu'ils avaient à Scotland Yard, e bien qu'il reposait à ces côtés, il semblait être armé et prêt à tirer, Clara ne put avoir un aperçu de l'homme qui avait combattu dans une grande guerre dans la manière dont l'arme reposait dans sa main.

"Quel retournement de situation choquant," Jim retira sa main de celle de Clara et se dirigea vers le Docteur qui souleva l'arme avec précaution. Jim le regarda effrontément et inclina la tête sur le côté. "Soldat un jour, soldat toujours, je suppose."

Le Docteur grinça des dents et fit un pas en avant.

"Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible, n'est-ce pas ?" Moriarty sourit.

"Ca suffit !" Clara se plaça entre les deux, écartant les mains pour les calmer. Elle tendit ne main tremblante vers le Docteur. "Docteur, donnez-moi le pistolet."

Le Seigneur du Temps regarda droit derrière elle, les yeux fixés sur le méchant souriant.

"Docteur, donnez-moi ce pistolet ou aidez-moi," Clara haisssa le fait que sa voix tremblait, comme sa silouhette entière. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir empêcher sa main de trembler.

"Clara, l'inquiétude te tuera," Le voix chantante de Moriarty roula derrière elle, elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

"Docteur."

Elle élargit les yeux sincèrement, implorant silencieusement son ami et ressentant une courte vague de soulagement en voyant quelque chose changer dans ses yeux. Réticence. Peur. Colère. Résignation.

Il abaissa lentement l'arme, et Clara la prit de ses doigts lâches prudemment.

"Ok," Souffla-t-elle, sans savoir qui elle essayait de rassurer. "Ok."

Elle prit de nouveau la main de Jim, son autre poing serrant étroitement le pistolet, à moitié effrayée qu'il puisse s'échapper à chaque seconde. Elle regarda le Docteur gravement.

"Docteur, je vais parler à Jim. Seule," Déclara-t-elle catégoriquement. Elle continua avant que le Docteur ne puisse répondre. "Vous allez vous envoler avec votre boîte, et vous allez me laisser faire. J'irai bien, comme toujours, puis je vous appellerai et vous pourrez venir me voir. Mais j'ai besoin de faire ça d'abord, Docteur. Vous comprenez ?"

Elle pouvait dire qu'il était prêt à céder et ses soupçons furent confirmer par son hochement de tête. Peut(être était-ce l'arme à feu potentiellement dangereuse dans sa main qui l'avait convaincu de sa sécurité. Cela avait l'effet contraire sur Clara, elle se sentait de plus en plus au bord du gouffre tout le temps qu'elle restait sous son emprise.

Avant que le Seigneur du Temps ne puisse changer d'avis, elle traîna Jim hors du Tardis, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour fermer la porte derrière eux alors qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de la boîte bleue, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'elle entendit le faible bruit de la machine à voyager dans le temps se dématérialisant derrière eux.

"Clara."

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle continua à marcher, tournant au coin d'une rue inconnue, calme et dépourvue de personnes. Une légère brise marine venait de quelque part, et elle commença à réaliser qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Certes, ils étaient encore en Angleterre ; les mêmes nuages gris menaçant chargés d'une potentielle pluie torrentielle se dessinant au dessus d'eux.

"Clara."

Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, la brise de plus en plus forte faisant fouetter ses cheveux sur son visage un instant. Elle fit un pas tremblant en arrière, la prise de conscience que c'était seulement elle et lui, ici, seuls, la frappant soudainement. Elle regarda ses yeux sombres qui la fixaient, implorants, son visage soudainement dégagé du masque confiant et suffisant, un soupçon d'inquiétude gravé dans ses traits. Le fait qu'il pouvait montrer une émotion si humain après ce qu'il avait ait donnait presque envie de rire à Clara.

Peut-être n'était-il pas très juste de remettre toute la faute d'elle tombant amoureuse de lui sur le criminel consultant lui-même, car elle soupçonnait, non sans un certain dédain, qu'elle était aussi partiellement en faute, en raison de sa curieuse disposition et sa nature à rechercher le danger.

C'était ce qu'elle se disait alors que les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber, et elle repoussa l'étau qui enserrait sa gorge et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je ne suis qu'un pion dans ton jeu, n'est-ce pas ?" Siffla-t-elle. Sa voix n'avait pas besoin d'être beaucoup plus qu'un murmure pour qu'ils aient l'effet escompté. Jim sembla momentanément offensé avant de reprendre son sang-froid et plissa les yeux.

"C'est ce que tu penses ?" Il fit un pas en avant, et elle fit de même en arrière. Le pistolet qui reposait à ses côtés sembla soudainement inconfortablement lourd dans sa main.

"Comment suis-je censée penser autre chose ?" Gronda-t-elle, serrant les dents pour empêcher sa voix de chanceler. "Me forcer à prendre une décision pouvant changer des vies-

"Et regarde comme tu t'en es sortie !" Jim écarta les bras, élevant la voix avec sérieux. "Tu l'as fais, tu t'es mise en avant et tu m'as battue, Clara Oswald. Tu as fait exactement ce que j'espérais que tu fasses, tu as été intelligente."

"Ne tourne pas ça en quelque chose de positif !" Elle cria, le froid le pluie commençant à s'infiltrer dans ses os, les gouttelettes augmentant régulièrement. "Des personnes auraient pu mourir-"

"Et alors ?" Hurla Jim, les yeux écarquillés, son manque de respect pour ses préoccupations était douloureusement évident. "Je t'ai donné une opportunité, Clara. Ca devait être terriblement agaçant d'avoir à être constamment l'assistant dans ton petit duo avec le Docteur, je t'ai donné la chance de briller."

"Je suis un professeur d'anglais," Cracha Clara violemment, tremblante. "Je suis un être humain normal et fonctionnel et je ne devrais pas être placée dans ce genre de situation, cela ne devrait pas m'arriver ! Ca n'a aucun sen-"

"Ca n'a pas de sens parce que ce n'est pas réel !" Explosa Jim, faisant un autre pas avec défi en la regardant, et cette fois Clara ne recula pas. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, les gouttes de pluie tombant en cascade sur ses épaules alors qu'il rencontrait son regard. "C'est ce que tu es, Clara Oswald, ce que tu as toujours été. Tu n'es pas un professeur ordinaire et ennuyeux, tu es un aimant à dangers. Tu es incapable de résiste à un peu d'obscurité.

"Tu- Tu-" Clara souffla, presque tremblante de colère et momentanément trop perdue pour répondre. Il avait raison et elle le haïssait pour ça. Elle frissonna et dégagea l'humidité de ses yeux en les clignant, réalisant soudainement que ce n'était pas seulement la pluie qui humidifiait ses cils. Elle lutta contre des larmes de frustration, trouvant presque impossible d'ignorer la douleur sourde qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur quand elle regardait Jim.

"Ok, ok," Jim se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux pendant une brève seconde, inhalant profondément. "J'admets qu'il ya quelques fois un certain degré de dommages collatéraux à cause de mes plans-"

"Des meurtres. Des meurtres et des destructions, c'est ça le résultat de tes plans."

"Ce n'est pas le sujet-"

"C'est exactement le sujet !" S'écria-t-elle, et cette fois elle fut celle qui fit un pas en avant. "Tu ne peux pas juste- Tu m'as manipulé !"

"Je t'ai fait une offre que tu ne pouvais pas refuser, c'est ta faiblesse, Clara Oswald, pas la mienne !" Il la désigna d'un air presque accusateur et Clara sentit ses larmes brouiller sa vue. Elle cligna des yeux, les laissant tomber et se mêler aux gouttes de pluie sur ses joues froides.

"Je crois que je- Non je- Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ?" Elle haleta, luttant pour supprimer un sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Elle détestait l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, la façon dont il la faisait se sentir. Elle détestait le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le haïr, même si elle essayait. Elle était sur le point de se briser.

"Clara-" Les yeux de Jim s'adoucirent soudainement et il se dirigea vers elle, mais Clara bondit en arrière, son coeur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine.

"Non," Elle réprima un sanglot, levant le pistolet avec des mains tremblants et le pointant sur lui. Son manque d'émotion en réponse à ce geste audacieux aggrava son cas. Il ne semblait même pas surpris.

"Tu n'appuieras pas sur la gâchette."

"Je ne le ferai pas ?" Hurla-t-elle, haïssant la façon dans l'arme pesait dans sa main, un objet capable de tant de douleur et de mal, haïssant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, haïssant le tremblement de sa voix.

"Fais-le, alors," Répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. "Tue-moi."

"Tais-toi !"

"Tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas, Clara ?"

"Arrête," Elle sanglota, ses larmes obscurcissant sa vision et l'aveuglant. "Je suis fatiguée de jouer à tes jeux stupides ! Tu m'as manipulée tout ce temps- Comment pourrais-je savoir que tu n'es pas en train de me manipuler maintenant ?"

"Tu ne peux pas," Railla-t-il avec aplomb, le visage vide en la regardant. Clara soupira avec colère. Le pistolet tremblait dans sa main, le métal semblant glacé contre ses doigts engourdis.

"Je te déteste," Elle mentit avec un sanglot déchirant. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. "Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste-"

"Bien, je t'aime."

Clara s'étrangla, reprenant son souffle tremblant, le regardant en état de choc. Avait-elle mal compris ?

"Q-Quoi ?"

"Je ne vais pas le répéter," Il haussa les épaules d'une façon détachée, fermant la distance entre eux en s'accroupissant pour presser le canon du pistolet sur son front. Les yeux de Clara s'écarquillèrent face au geste effronté. Les yeux de Jim brillèrent dangereusement.

"Maintenant, Clara Oswald. Vas-tu tirer sur cette gâchette ?"

Clara secoua la tête sans voix et Jim sourit, se redressant brusquement et arrachant le pistolet de sa main.

"Excellent, parce que j'ai une bien meilleure utilisation pour elle.

Il plissa les yeux vers le pistolet, tournant le bout du canon vers son visage et souffla brièvement, avant de récupérer un petit morceau soigneusement plié de papier de sa poche, qu'il courba et enfonça dans le canon de l'arme à feu.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Chuchota Clara alors qu'il lui rendait le revolver, enroulant doucement ses doigts engourdis autour de l'arme. Il sourit doucement.

"Un message. Mais ne t'en inquiète pas pour le moment."

Clara le dévisagea, figée sur place alors qu'il prenait son visage en coupe presque possessivement, essuyant- Etait-ce les gouttes de pluie ou ses larmes ? Clara n'arrivait pas à faire la différence.

Mais cela n'importait pas de toute façon. Parce qu'ensuite il l'embrassa, et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Clara fut consommée par une douleur euphorique dans sa poitrine alors que ses lèvres bougeaient contres les siennes doucement, et soudainement, tout sembla être en lumière. Elle ne souciait pas de qui il était, elle ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il avait fait, la seule chose qui importait était lui. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait attendue ce moment jusqu'à présent.

Elle enveloppa son cou de ses mains, ses doigts tâtonnant le rapprochant d'elle, alors qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à mettre en mots. Mais Jim Moriarty était intelligent, peut-être l'homme le plus intelligent qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire.

Elle ne savait pas quand l'arme à feu était tombée de ses mains, mais elle gisait maintenant sur le sol à côté d'eux. Jim se recula juste assez pour regarder dans ses yeux et Clara leva la main pour toucher sa joue.

"Ne pars pas," Murmura-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il le ferait. "S'il te plaît."

"Clara Oswald," Jim soupira, pressant un doux baiser sur son front. Clara ferma les yeux alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, et soudain, elle n'avait plus si froid, malgré la pluie battante. Elle enroula ses doigts sur sa chemise, ne voulant pas lâcher prise, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Il ne resterait pas. Elle soupira en se serrant conte lui, détestant que cela ressemble douloureusement à un adieu.

"Je t'aime aussi," Murmura-t-elle contre son épaule, reconnaissante qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses larmes. Elle se jura que, quand elle se reculerait, elle serait capable de retenir le torrent d'émotions qui essayait de s'échapper.

"Je sais," Il soupira tristement, la serrant plus fort. Clara savait à quel point cela était dysfonctionnel, mais elle savait aussi que c'était là où elle devait être. Elle avait du mal à lui pardonner tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais son coeur ne lui permettait pas de rester en colère contre lui.

Clara sentit un élancement de panique à travers elle, tandis qu'il s'écartait, se peur de l'inconnu l'engloutissant un moment.

"Quand vais-je te revoir ?" Elle souffla, cherchant ses yeux pour un quelconque signe de sincérité. Sa garde était tombée, et il ne prit pas la peine de la remettre en place en lui rendant son regard.

"Bientôt."

"Promis ?"

"Je ne fais pas de promesses."

"Tu me dois bien ça," Elle claqua rapidement, plissant ses yeux dans un défi qu'elle lui lançait. "Apres tout ça, tu dois te rattraper. Alors tu dois revenir. M'emmener quelque part, je pense que notre relation peut s'étendre jusque là."

"T'emmener, comme un rencard ou comme un kidnappeur ? Tu vas devoir être plus précise."

"Tais-toi," Elle rit en le poussant légèrement. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle réussir à lui tirer un petit sourire. C'était bon de rire après tout ça, même seulement pour un court instant. Elle lutta pour garder son sourire alors qu'elle prenait une de ses mains en les siennes doucement. L'expression de Jim s'adoucissait à son contact.

"Juste, reviens moi," Murmura-t-elle, tenant sa propre promesse et parvenant à peu près à garder ses larmes traîtresses à distance.

"Toujours," Jura-t-il, la sincérité dans son ton, alors qu'il prenait doucement l'arrière de sa tête dans ses mains, embrassant son front à nouveau. Il s'éloigna avec un soupir, son regardant tombant au sol, à ses pieds. Il haussa les sourcils face au pistolet rejeté.

"Maintenant ce sera un danger potentiel si jamais j'en revois un," Il poussa le pistolet doucement avec son pied, mettant les mains dans les poches et se détournant avec un sourire de séparation finale.

"Je te reverrai, Clara Oswald," Appela-t-il en s'éloignant, levant la main dans un salut paresseux. "Tu donneras ce message au Docteur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Clara essuya rapidement un larme égarée. Elle était face au dos de Jim, alors cela ne comptait pas si elle le laissait la voir pleurer. Elle se pencha pour ramasser l'arme avec hésitation, son coeur sombra alors que Jim disparaissait au coin de la rue. Elle se sentait insupportablement seule et frigorifiée.

Elle manipula soigneusement le pistolet avec des doigts tremblants, engourdis par le froid et sortit la petite note avec une impulsion. Elle se précipita vers une porte voisine, espérant trouver une sorte d'abri contre les éléments, en dépliant le petit morceau de papier.

Un message pour le Docteur, avait-il dit. Ce n'était pas de bon augure.

Deux mots étaient écrit sur le morceau de papier froissé, les lettres commençant à se confondre alors que les gouttes de pluie se mêlaient à l'encre. Le cœur de Clara s'écroula, nauséeux, une crainte liquide coulant dans ses veines.

Tout Brûle.

 **ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ PENSE ? :D S'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous les shippez, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE CE SHIP N'A PAS PLUS D'IMPORTANCE UGH.**

 **OH- Hors sujet un moment, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du nouveau compagnon ? Personne ne remplacera jamais Clara pourquoi, je l'aime à la folie, mais en réalité j'aime déjà vraiment ce nouveau compagnon ! Vos pensées ?**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le chapitre- C'est le combien ? Douze ? Oui, douze comme Capaldi. J'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusé à le lire que je l'ai fait en l'écrivant, merci d'avoir lu !**


	13. Chapter 13

_Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment dire si quelque chose est une addiction jusqu'à ce que l'on essaye de l'abandonner._

Est-ce que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas prononcé ces mots il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Etait-ce le Docteur ? Probablement. L'homme aimait se considérer tellement plein de remarques inspirantes et perspicaces que Clara s'émerveillait de voir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de marcher avec sa tête incliné en arrière pour éviter de tout répandre.

Ah, les addictions. Elle se contentait de dire avec un orgueil incorrigible qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le besoin de se réfugier dans les cigarettes en période de stress, et qu'elle était apte à boire de l'alcool avec modération. Sa séparation soudaine de Jim Moriarty cependant, était une chimie légèrement plus une puissante, et ses symptômes de sevrage ne pouvaient être résolus par un simple patch de nicotine.

Cela faisait trois semaines et quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'homme insaisissable, trois semaines et trois jours depuis sa dernière forme de contact avec lui. Inutile de dire que le tremblement à peine perceptible dans ses doigts, alors qu'elle enroulait sa main autour la poignée de sa tasse préférée n'était pas su à une overdose de caféine. Bien qu'elle admettait avoir consommé plus que l'apport de café recommandé pour une femme britannique moyenne ces dernières semaines. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait reporter la faute de ses nuits sans sommeil sur la nervosité causée par la caféine. Non, le criminel consultant accepterai pleinement le blâme pour sa lutte ardue contre l'insomnie, merci beaucoup.

Un texto. Quelques lignes simples de texte numérique était tout ce qu'il lui avait laissé, ajouté comme une réflexion tardive à sa note purement menaçante assurant au monde que tout allait brûler. Le Docteur avait été tout sauf satisfait, et Lestrade avait encore moins de sommeil qu'elle. John Watson de revendiquer son titre de bon samaritain en raison de la patience et de la quantité de temps qu'il avait consacré à arraché l'inspecteur ivre d'un tabouret de bar toutes les nuits et à le mettre au lit. Oui, l'araignée savait très bien comment faire son chemin sous la peau des gens.

 _Chère Clara, au moment où tu poseras tes jolis petits yeux su r ce message, j'aurais détruit ma carte SIM, alors n'essayes pas de me contacter. Tant que tu ne succomberas pas à la tentation d'être insupportablement faible comme tant de personnes ordinaires, tu seras en mesure de jouer à mon petit jeu sans te blesser. Pour ton bien, j'espère que tu pourras garder le contrôle de tes sens, tous les cinq, s'il te plaît._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Jim x_

C'était ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler du message, tout du moins. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de le lire avant que les composants mécaniques de son smartphone ne commencent à émettre un gémissement de plus en plus insistant, pour finalement s'immobiliser avec des grésillements. Quand elle réussit à redémarrer l'appareil, toutes traces de contact de Moriarty avaient été commodément effacées. Elle était juste reconnaissante qu'il n'ait pas tout stoppé et programmé son téléphone sur le mode autodestruction. Elle pouvait presque entendre son doux rire railleur résonner dans les coins de son appartement tranquille, alors qu'il secouait la tête vers elle avec presque de la pitié. " _Allons, ne me donne pas de chagrin à ce sujet, Clara. Tu apprécieras ces pitreries quand les projecteurs éclaireront mon grand final. Permets-moi la courtoisie de le rendre spectaculaire, au moins._ "

Elle égoutta le marc de son café et prit un morceau de fruit du bol de comptoir immaculé. Le stress avait provoqué chez elle l'envie absurde de nettoyer son appartement de haut en bas, et elle avait répété le cycle au moins cinq fois au cours des dernières semaines. Cela combattait l'attente sans but du fou dépravé craquant l'allumette et dévoilant son grand plan.

"Une pomme par jour tient la folie à distance," Soupira-t-elle, tournant le produit brillant dans sa main, comme si examiner tous les angles de sa surface lisse pourrait révéler les secrets de l'univers. Elle prit une bouchée, le regrettant instantanément. Le fruit charnu avait un goût amer et acidulé, et cela lui rappela Jim et la menace imminente de son grand jeu, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Elle se sentait comme l'un de ces pauvres bougres dans un film, fuyant infructueusement une énorme ombre inquiétante qui augmentait de taille jusqu'à ce que l'objet roulant atteigne finalement sa projection et ne se prépare à les écraser sur le terrain sans merci. Une image fit son chemin au centre de ses préoccupations, celle d'une pomme géante Moriarty, roulant comme si c'était une, la sphère mortelle allant à toute vitesse dans les virages, cabriolant durant son chemin à travers Londres, renversant tout sur son passage. Elle laissa échapper un rire hystérique et jeta la pomme.

Un coup frappa à la porte et elle sursauta. Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise ces jours-ci, susceptible de sursauter au moindre bruit. Elle était comme un ressort en spirale, prêt à briser ses liens. Peut-être était-ce de passer tellement de temps seule avec son propre esprit. Les visites du Docteur n'étaient pas très fréquentes depuis qu'elle lui avait transmis le message, et tout le temps passé avec Sherlock n'avait dû seulement servir qu'à l'agacer davantage. Elle devrait prendre une espèce d'animal. Un chat, peut-être.

Eloignant toutes les pensées auto-dépréciatives de son subconscient, elle pressa le pas de ses pieds vêtus de pantoufles vers la porte. Le grincement de la boîte aux lettres alors que quelque chose était poussé à travers et résonna dans le couloir lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit juste à temps pour voir une enveloppe brune glisser par l'ouverture et tomber sur le sol avec un battement doux. La boîte aux lettres claqua derrière cela avec un bruit pas très poli.

Elle s'empressa de le ramasser et poussa la porte après une brève altercation avec la serrure. Elle gardait toujours la porte fermée ces jours-ci- mais celui qui lui avait délivré l'enveloppe devait avoir la furtivité d'un ninja, car lorsqu'elle regarda dehors, il n'y avait pas un chat. Reniflant légèrement, Clara referma la porte et se retourna pour que son dos repose contre la surface fraîche, examinant l'enveloppe. Son coeur bégayait. Elle était entièrement vierge, à l'exception d'un grand M imprimé en cramoisi, rayant le papier brun plutôt précipitamment. Elle inspira profondément, ouvrant l'enveloppe avec des doigts gauches.

Elle siffla avec indignation alors que son pouce raccrochait le bord du papier et incisa sa peau, quelques perles rouges faisant leur apparition après un instant introducteur d'une douleur lancinante. _Être en mesure de jouer à ton petit jeu sans me blesse mon cul_ , pensa-t-elle, stoïquement.

Elle fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Elle s'attendait à une sorte de lettre, un morceau de papier au moins. Mais rien de semblable n'en sortit pour la rencontrer.

"A quel jeu joues-tu, Moriarty ?" Marmonna-t-elle dans une frustration résignée, secouant délicatement le paquet. Elle se figea en sentant quelque chose réagir au mouvement. Il y avait quelque chose là-dedans.

Elle retourna l'enveloppe, renversant le contenu là où ses yeux pouvaient en comprendre le sens. De la cendre tomba au sol en tourbillonnant, quelques flocons atterrissant doucement dans sa paume tendue. L'odeur légère et à peine perceptible d'une faible fumée atteignit ses narines, comme cette fois où Sherlock avait oublié d'étouffer sa cigarette avant de la poser sur le journal, laissant au papier quelques secondes pour s'étirer et s'enrouler dans les braises avant que John ne le remarque et l'éteigne avec un froncement de sourcils.

Cendre. Brûlé. _Tout Brûle_.

Clara laissa tomber l'enveloppe au sol, les mains tremblantes. La chambre tremblait- Non, la chambre était toujours au poste, elle était la seule qui frissonnait. Elle ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage. Un mélange particulier de peur et de soulagement avait atteint une sorte de compromis étrange qui se resserraient sur ses voies respiratoires. Pour quelque raison tordue, elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin entendu parler de lui. Il était vivant, il allait bien. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à moins. Mais d'autre part...

Elle fouilla ses poches, troublée, sentant le renflement de son téléphone et le saisissant fermement. Elle prit quelques respirations tremblantes avant de composer le numéro du meilleur service d'assistance de l'univers.

"Oui, bonjour ?"

"Docteur. C'est moi."

"Ah, bonjour, Moi. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu à un mauvais moment, j'en ai peur. Tu vois, j'ai été arraisonné par un autre vaisseau-"

"Les autres civilisations extra-terrestres peuvent attendre, Docteur, ça ne peut pas," Elle était surprise que sa voix reste calme, alors que le reste de son corps semblait déterminé à trahir sa réelle peur. "Vous pouvez venir ici ? Maintenant, de préférence ? Et vous feriez mieux de passer prendre Lestrade sur le chemin, je suis sûre-" Sa voix craquela et elle s'éclaircit la gorge à la hâte, regardant le tas de cendres sur le sol. "Je suis sûr qu'il adorera ça."

"Que s'est-il passé, Clara ?" La voix du Docteur avait changé pour un ton plus sérieux, l'inquiétude se répandant dans ses paroles. "Est-ce que cela à à voir avec-"

"Oui," Souffla-t-elle en serrant le téléphone . "Je viens de recevoir un tas de cendres par la Poste, professionnel comme on l'aime, et je ne pense pas que ce soit tiré par les cheveux de croire que cela signifie que les choses vont commencer à brûler maintenant."

"Oh putain d'enfer."

"Je sais."

"Non, je veux dire putain d'enfer, le signal de détresse que je reçois est de UNIT."

"UNIT ?" Commença Clara, le sang dans ses veines se glaçant tout à coup. Un million de possibilités parcoururent son esprit, toutes tombant sur une conclusion glaciale. "Docteur, vous ne pensez -"

"Oh que si," Répondit-il gravement. "Sois présentable, Clara, et sois prête dans deux minutes. Le UNIT HQ est en feu."


End file.
